Time warrior
by Benji Himura
Summary: A crossover between Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo. The son of Ryoko and Tenchi have to retun to the past to save the imperial defense force and the future.
1. Introduction

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter one: Introduction.

Tokyo 1927

In Tokyo is a dark night. It is falling a heavy rain on the city. On the imperial theater the house of the hanagumi a tall black haired young man leave the theater doors. He is wearing a dark blue vest, a social white shirt with long sleeves, dark blue pants and social shoes. He is with a long knife on his waist. It have a one hand long hilt with a ring on the end. It is wrapped with cloth and it have about twenty centimeters of cloth hanging from the ring moving with the wind. He have long hair tied in a ponytail on the base of his head. And a tall young woman run to after him. She have short silver hair and is wearing blue blazer, a social white shirt, white pants and black social shoes. She have an ample bust and well defined curves. And she shout:

Benji you don't have to go!

And the young man stop and turn to her. He is only under the rain for less than a half minutes and he is already soaked wet. And the girl too. And he say:

I have to go Reni.

And she say:

No! You don't need to! You can stay! Please Benji stay!

The rain hide her tears but don't hide her feelings.

And they are few meters apart and he say:

Reni I have to go. This is not my time. I was not even born yet.

And she say:

I don't care! Stay!

And he say:

I am sorry Reni.

And he walk to her and she smile a bit and when he is very close he say:

I am very sorry.

He touch on her shoulder pressing a very specific spot and she went limp. He hold her not letting her fall on the ground. He walk back and lay her gently on the door step covered and protected from the rain. He softly caress her cheek and walk away. From a window a blonde woman with short hair look at him walking away and say to herself:

I guess that is over now.

And she walk away. And walking on the cold rain Benji think:

How I ended here?

And he begun to recall all the happened.

Okayama 2010

Tenchi is tending the carrot fields. He is no longer a teenager. He now have at least twenty and four years old. An eighteen yeas old Sasami run to him and say:

Tenchi! Tenchi!

And he say:

What is wrong Sasami?

And the teen say:

Is Ryoko! She is having complications!

And Tenchi drop the hoe and run to the house followed by the blue haired teen. They reach the house and they run to the lab inside the broom closet. And they see Ryoko lying on a stretcher and an adult Washu is beside her typing on a holographic laptop and Tenchi say:

Washu how is she?!

And Washu say:

Calm down Tenchi. She is fine. At least for now.

And Tenchi say:

What you mean?!

And Washu say:

Well let me explain to you.

And she make him sit as well Sasami. And she say pointing to a screen:

This is you and Ryoko. You two have very. But very different DNA and genetic structures. I runned a test on her and I found the reason of the complications.

And Tenchi say:

What is it?

And Washu say:

The Jurai power is reacting negatively with Ryoko Masu DNA. That is giving her pain. But it can also damage the baby. So far Ryoko took all the damage. But sooner or later the baby will suffer.

And Tenchi say:

You are telling me that my blood is killing my son and my wife?!

And Washu say:

Yes. It seen that the light hank wings are not accepting him.

And Tenchi say:

There is a way to save then?

And Washu say:

Yes. Is very dangerous. But it can be done.

And Tenchi say:

And what is that way?

And Washu say:

I would have to literally change his genetic structure and remove all the Jurai blood from him. He will still have your genetic code. But he will lose the Juraian bloodline. I would also need to remove the Masu from him. In that way he will live. And Ryoko too.

And Tenchi say:

In other words my power and Ryoko powers are killing him?

And Washu nod and say:

Yes. His condition is very unstable. I can do the procedure now. Is only you agree.

And Tenchi nod. And Washu say:

Okay. Just leave the lab so I can work.

Tenchi nod and kiss Ryoko on the forehead and touch her large belly and say:

Be strong both of you.

Later all the household is on the living room Aeka, Mihoshi, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki. And they are in silence and Washu come out of the lab and Tenchi say:

So Washu how are then?!

And Washu say:

Both of then are fine now. Benji vital signs are strong and stable now. Ryoko too. But I can't let you go there. They need to rest.

Relieved Tenchi nod and sit down. And Aeka say:

What you did to replace the changed DNA?

And Washu say:

Well I used from an alien race that he could support. It was only few characteristics like stronger muscular structure, stronger bones, faster reflexes, enhanced senses and few more. That also adding to Ryoko own enhancements.

And Tenchi say:

It was what race?

And Washu say:

Is a human race like yours but from another planet called Rexus-4. They are natural warriors like the earthlings. With the difference of the few abilities. But with a genetic code extremely similar to the earthling code.

And Tenchi nod. Three months later the baby is born. Tenchi is with Ryoko who is feeding the newborn and Sasami say:

He is very cute.

And the couple nod.

Okayama 2019

A nine years old Benji is training with Tenchi. The father is impressed with fierceness of the son attacks. And Washu is watching scanning the boy. The boy have brown eyes like the father. Tenchi block and attack and take the boy down. He get up and prepare to attack again. And Tenchi say:

Is enough. Today practice is over.

And Benji put down the wood sword and Washu say:

He is getting better on each class.

And Tenchi nod. The boy give a fanged smile and Tenchi say:

He is just like the mother.

And Washu nod. They walk to the house. Later the young Benji is in the bed and the household is in the living room and Tenchi say:

Is really needed to do that Tsunami?

And Sasami now fully merged with Tsunami nod and say:

Yes. You are the savior of Jurai and you fulfilled your duty a long time ago. Benji is the savior of the Earth. And he have to fulfill his.

And Ryoko say:

But we can't send my baby to there! Is not right put that burden over his shoulders!

And Tsunami say:

I don't like it more than you do. But that evil is going to escape. The hanagumi failed to destroy it and was killed. Benji have to make the things right.

And Ryoko look down depressed and she say:

But he is my baby.

And Tenchi pass his arm over her shoulders to comfort her and Aeka say:

I agree with Ryoko on this. Even that he will be a grown man by the time of his mission is not right placing it over him.

And Tsunami say:

No one else can do it Aeka. He is the only one with a spiritual energy powerful enough for that. The Jurai power is not fit for that. I think that was for that reason that the destiny have made him suffer that.

And Ryoko say:

Is not fair. He should enjoy a normal life. Have a peaceful life, found a girl to love and marry her. Not fight in a distant age.

And they stay in silence.

Okayama 2024

A fourteen yeas old Benji is wearing a school uniform and is on a classroom with many others students. They are studding Japanese history and the teacher say:

Today we will speak about the teikoku kagekidan hanagumi. Open your textbooks in the page 235.

They open the book in the ordered page. During the class Benji wasn't paying much attention to the teacher and was sketching something on this notebook. The teacher try to take it from him. But a glare from Benji thin slited eyes make him give up. Benji eyes return to the normal shape and the class go on. On the end of class Benji chat a bit with his classmates and walk away. One of Benji classmates hold his arm and she say:

Where you think that you are going to Masaki?

And Benji say:

Home.

And she say:

No. You are not going. You will go out with me.

And Benji look at the black haired girl and say:

I have things to do Satsuki.

And he release himself from her grip and walk away. She mutter a curse and run after him. Later in the shrine Benji enter in the house and take out his shoes he walk to his room knowing that there is no one there. The scents are weak and there is no energy in the house. He enter on his room and toss his book case in the bed. He change his clothes to a dark blue set of vest, pants and a white shirt. And leave the room. He walk to the back yard and see the two logs with blue and red letters on then and he say:

Where is everyone?

And Azaka say:

They went out for shopping Benji-sama.

And Kamidake say:

They will be back before the dinner. Tenchi-sama ordered us to train with you.

And Benji sigh and say:

Can't we don't train and say that we have?

And the duo say:

We are sorry. But no.

And Benji walk away followed by the flying logs. He walk to the shrine training grounds and Benji say picking up a wood sword:

But how we will train? You guys don't take damage and have the Jurai shields.

And Azaka say:

Well Washu created robots for us. One for each one. We control then. They are just like humans. We will acknowledge the damage and when they get too much damage they will stop working.

Benji nod. Then suddenly a pair of gray robots appear. They have gray resin skin and two lamps as the eyes. But they are basically human shaped. And the duo begun to count and on the zero they begun. Satsuki enter on the shrine grounds and say:

Damn Benji. I will found what keep him so busy.

And she walk over the shrine steps. And she see Benji fall on the ground and a robot bury the elbow on Benji stomach. The teen cough and react with the wood sword slamming it on the robot eyes. It stop working and Benji sword break and he leap back avoiding an attack from the remaining robot. Benji land and leap back and the robot punch the spot where he was. And Benji toss the sword on the robot that block it. Benji dash to him and grab him by the waist and give a back drop on the robot. The head smashes and it fall. Benji get up and say:

Damn they was hard.

And he see something shinning on the steps and leap there. And Satsuki a bit shocked stumble down the stairs. And hit her head. Benji sigh and take her to the house. Used to Washu lab he exam her and the computer say that she is not seriously hurt. Benji place her in a sofa and tell to the duo hide. One hour later she wake and Benji say:

Hey at last. I thought that you would die for good.

And she say rubbing her head:

What happened?

And Benji say:

You fell the shrine steps. I was sweeping the leaves and you walked in and stepped on the leaves and lost the balance and fell on the ground.

And she say:

I had the oddest dream of my entire life. You was fighting some gray things.

And Benji say:

Well is sure odd. I was only sweeping the shrine. Look is better you call your parents to pick you up.

And she nod and Benji give her the telephone. Two hours later Washu say:

Well at least you covered it very well.

And Benji say:

She thing that was a dream. But she fell because I leaped to the steps and scared her.

And Washu say:

Look you was fighting. Your instincts told you that something was not right and you reacted. It was her fault for be peeking.

And Benji say:

I know. Is just that she could have been killed.

And Washu nod and say:

Okay now shot.

Benji is holding an old revolver in her lab and he shot at a target. And Washu say:

Good.

Okayama 2028

Is Benji eighteen years old birthday. The party is a small one restricted to his family. The one for his friends have happened earlier on the day. And Tsunami say:

Congratulations Benji.

And he say:

Thank you aunt Sasami.

And she smile at him. Even the Juraian rulers are there. And Funaho say:

You are now a very handsome man. I can't believe that in only eighteen years you grew so much.

And Katsuhito say:

That is a normal human growth. I guess that you forgot being used to the Juraian slower rate.

And Funaho nod and Misaki say:

Well he is sure very attractive. I have trouble to believe that he was just a baby few years ago.

She try to hug him and Benji leap to the ceiling and hold in there safe from her killing hugs. And Washu say:

And he still have good reflexes thanks to Misaki hugs. And even a conditioned reflex to her kawai attacks.

And all the household nod. And Azusa say:

I am just surprised to see that he don't have any powers from Ryoko or from Tenchi.

And Washu say:

That was done to save him.

And Benji come down seeing that Misaki have given up. After the party the royal family move to the ship. Benji and most of the household are still in the living room. And Washu say:

Now Benji let me tell you the reason of all your training.

And Benji nod and Washu say:

You noticed that we trained you in the uses of really outdated weapons and a outdated mecha.

And Benji nod and Washu say:

The reason is that you have an important thing to do. And that knowledge will be very useful. Because to where you are going that is the cutting edge technology.

And Benji say:

In what planet is that?

And Washu say:

This one. But one century back in the past.

And Benji say:

What?

And Tsunami say:

You have studied about the hanagumi right?

And he nod and she say:

Well they died sealing a evil. That is a half true. They was killed by a bad decision of the field leader. And the enemy killed then. Seeing that they was all dead the commander of then destroyed the enemy base. But the enemy is still alive. And we don't have the power to kill then on this time. They have grow too strong.

And Benji say:

But then why I?

And Tsunami say:

You have the power to do it. But only if you go back before that incident and destroy the enemy with the hanagumi. That is why we trained you so hard. So you can destroy the enemy and come back alive and safe.

And Ryoko say:

No one of us want to send you. But if we don't the planet will be destroyed. And....

And Benji say:

I understand mother.

And she hug him crying and Washu say:

Right now you are very powerful. You don't have any of your mother powers. Or the ones of your father but yet you are very powerful. You are the only one who can do it.

And Tenchi say:

Benji you have to understand that is painful to all of us send you to something so dangerous.

And Benji nod. And Washu say:

We will send you tomorrow. Come here let me explain how to use what I will give you.

And he nod Ryoko let him go and kiss him in the cheek. He and Washu walk to her lab and she give him a watch and say:

This is a watch with a direct connection to my lab. Even when I was sealed in the Shoja. Ask for anything and the lab will create and send to you. It have too a holographic computer.

And she show him how to activate and she say:

This watch even if you lose or forget it will return to your wrist.

And Benji nod and Washu say:

In there have a program called Marya. She is an artificial intelligence that I developed to help you. She have an holographic interface. The watch have a small projector. It can show her or anything that you want. It also have everything that I could add in there. Laser, radio, a fiber wire, tracer, a control for the time machine, a very powerful hard drive only to you keep information, a camera and a microphone.

And Benji put it on and Washu say:

The records of yours requests will be sealed on my lab memory even from me until tomorrow.

And he nod and she take a knife from a black hole. Is long knife it have a one hand long hilt with a ring on the end. It is wrapped with cloth and it have about twenty centimeters of cloth hanging from the ring. And Washu unsheathe it. A half meter long blade, with two edge in the slight curved blade, the blade tip is larger than the middle and get larger again near of the handle, it have a small protuberance in the edge to inflict more damage with the tip of the protuberance and the other side of the edge the larger point of the blade, the tip if the edge is very thin and sharp with a slight turn to upside to the protuberance side, near of the handle is also sharp in the blade with a tips of the blade forming a guard, the part that is turned to the handle is blunt, a larger circle area in the connecting point of the handle and the blade are the main guard. And Washu say:

This is made of a very rare metal. Is stronger than anything. It can even cut a diamond.

And she put it back in the sheath and give to him. And she say:

That was made for you. Your aunt and I blessed it.

And he put on the waist and Washu say:

Use it well.

And he say:

I will grandma.

And she hug him. One hour later Benji and all the household is on the lab. Benji is using his normal clothes and Washu say:

We will send you one year before the incident. Since this machine is not very accurate. She can send you to a period of three months before or after the adjusted date. So you will live there for at least one and a half year.

And Katsuhito walk to him and say:

Have this. Is the currency yens from that time. It also have a letter for myself to help you giving you an family so you can pass by someone of that time. Back then was very easy change the identity. You could climb the mountain as Benji and come out as Sanosuke.

And he give to Benji a wallet and Benji say:

Hey there is lots of money in here!

And Katsuhiro say:

Well in here is not worthy. Only for collectors. But you will used it better.

And after the farewells they back away and Washu turn on the machine. Electricity runs by Benji body and he shout in pain. Tenchi and Ryoko are holding each other trying no to run to him. And in a bust of light he vanish.

End of the chapter one.

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Lots of then to Sakura Taisen and some of Tenchi Muyo. Reni is an teenager now. Very well formed too.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away.


	2. Meetings

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter two: Meetings.

Okayama 1926.

A light pillar hit the ground hard. In the middle of the woods near of the Masaki shrine. In the bottom of a small crater there is a teen kneeled. Electricity flicker on the air around the crater. The teen wearing a dark blue pants, a white social shirt and a old and beaten leather jacket get up. Under the jacket have a dark blue vest. He is wearing social like shoes. And he say:

So much to ask for a smooth landing.

And he move out of the crater and say:

Marya we are what time?

And a soft female voice say:

We left in space year 5934. We are in the space year 5832.

And Benji say:

In Earth time.

And she say:

In Earth time is February seventeenth of 1926. Current time is 23:17.

And Benji say:

One year and two months before.

And the voice say:

Yes.

And she stay quiet. And Benji walk out of the crater and he sniff the air and say:

We are near of the shrine.

And he walk out of the very familiar woods. He reach the path that leads to the shrine and think:

Well I guess that now is go visit grandfather.

And then a familiar voice shout:

Stop right there yokai!

And Benji turn to the voice and see Katsuhito with out his disguise and he feel the man scent and say:

Is younger in the appearance but the scent is the same.

And Benji leap and dodge a sword slash. Benji see that is a wood hilt with a similar design of the Tenchi-ken. But simpler. It have one energy blade forming the sword and Benji think:

Just great.

And Katsuhito say:

I don't know what your business in these holy grounds are but you will not be successful.

Benji dodge another attack and he turn to his left and see a woman with a priestess outfit with a bow. And he think:

This scent is new. But is also familiar.

And he recall of Katsuhito saying:

This is your great-grandmother scent. Is a bit faint by the time but is like this.

And he think:

Is my grandmother.

She shot an arrow and Benji dodge. And Benji say:

Wait! I am not an enemy!

And Katsuhito say:

You are a demon!

And Benji leap backwards and think:

As hardheaded as usual. I guess that I have no choice.

And he charge a lightning ball on his right hand. He dash to Katsuhito and the man block with the sword and the light hank wing. Shocked the woman don't react. Benji force the ball over the shield and to Katsuhito shock the wing fade and the blade shatter and he fly back. Benji stop and he say still with the lightning ball on his hand:

Good. Now if you stop attacking me I can explain why I am here. I am sure that your wife is very curious to know how I know this.

And he raise his hand. She is helping Katsuhito to sit and say:

To be honest I am very curious. How you know the most secret technique of the Masaki family. The scroll of secrets is sealed on the shrine.

And Benji say:

If you tell him to stop attacking people with out letting then talk I will.

And she nod. Benji dismiss the energy and she say:

This is not the place to talk. Follow us to our house.

Benji nod and follow the couple. Benji hear clearly her lecturing Katsuhito whispering to him. And he smile and think:

She is sure strong willed.

And near of the small Japanese cabin near of the shrine Benji think:

The house is very different. In my time is way bigger as well more welcoming.

And Katsuhito say:

This is a simple house.

And Benji say:

There is no problem.

But he is a bit melancholic. And in the house Katsuhito say:

Sakiko can you fix a tea for the guest?

And she nod and move to the center of the room that have a small fire burning and place a tea pot over it. And Benji pick from his vest an envelope and he say:

First of all read this Yosho.

Shocked Katsuhito eyes go wide and he say:

How you know it?! Are you from Jurai?!

And Benji deny and say:

Read that.

And Katsuhito read. And after few minutes Sakiko serve tea for then. Benji follow her moves with his eyes. She have graceful movements and have an aura that sooth the spirit, she have long black hair with kind brown eyes and pearly white skin. Benji think of his true grandmother that is dead and see much of her in the woman. And he think:

Of course. She is her mother.

And Katsuhito broke the silence and say:

You know what is written in here?

And Benji deny and Katsuhito say:

In short lines is that you came from the future. Many years from the future and that you are my great-grandson.

And Sakiko eyes go wide and she say:

Katsu! Is that true?

And Katsuhito say:

This is my handwrite. And have few things that only I could know.

And Sakiko say:

Then he know my family secrets because he is from my family?!

And Katsuhito nod and Benji say:

I was trained to master all the techniques from that scroll.

And Katsuhito say:

Here it says that you came to prevent an serious incident that will happen that will condemn the Earth.

And Benji nod and say:

I can't get in details about it. Or about the future. That knowledge might change the future in a way that can have disastrous consequences.

And Katsuhito nod and say:

It say the letter.

And Benji stay quiet and Katsuhito get up and say:

I will be right back.

And he leave the house. And after a couple of minutes Sakiko say:

Answer me a thing. Do you have any brothers or sisters?

And Benji say:

No. So far I am a only son.

And she say:

I see.

And she make a pause and say:

Why you are looking at me so much?

And Benji say:

Well I didn't met you.

And she say:

I see. After all I am still a human. I think that is good to know that at least for three generations after me my family will last.

And Benji nod quietly. And Katsuhito come back with a fukuro and Sakiko say:

Darling that is the...

And Katsuhito nod and say:

Yes. In the letter instruct me to give this to him.

And he give the fukuro to Benji that untie the strands and see a katana. The hilt is wrapped with old cloth bandages, it don't have a guard. The sheath is slightly larger than the hilt. Benji unsheathe the sword and see that the blade is from the same width from the hilt. And it is slightly curved. Not like the normal katanas. And Katsuhito say:

That sword is being stored in the Masaki shrine since the period of the civil wars. That sword have seen many combats and drank much blood. So much that she become magic. It will help you in your quest.

And Benji say:

Thank you.

And Katsuhito say:

Since you are too old to pass for our son, you can't use the Masaki name. But to keep the family link I think that we should use they last name. Sakiko what you think?

And Sakiko say:

But what we will say?

And Katsuhito say:

That he was raised in the mountains living with then. So he could appear normally.

And Sakiko say:

I have no objections.

And Benji say:

What name?

And Katsuhito say:

From my sister-in-law. Himura. From now on you are Himura Benji. Not Masaki Benji. Your parents died in a fire two months ago and you came to live with us. I will settle all the needed papers.

And Benji nod. Two days later Benji walk out of the shrine carrying a shoulder bag. On it have the fukuro. Katsuhito and Sakiko watch him walk away and Sakiko say:

Darling you think that is wise give him that old revolver that you got in the Kouma war?

And Katsuhito say:

Yes. He will use it wisely.

And Benji disappear from the couple sight. He run to the cave where Ryoko is sealed. He is in the entry and he place on the floor a white flower. And he say:

I will do my best.

And he walk away. He run in the road side and he is going very fast. And he think:

Well at least I can get in the city fast.

And he keep the high speed for a long time. Later in the city Benji walk to a train station. Benji look around amazed with the changes in the city. And he think:

Well one hundred years surely changed the place. This city is way smaller and more old fashioned. Almost like the old traditional cities from Japan Middle Ages.

And he reach to one clearly different building, more modern and he read the plaque of train station. He buy a ticket for the train to Teito. He wait for a few minutes and the train arrive. He enter in the train and with the ticket he look for the cabin where he will sit. After a while he arrive and see some luggage over most seats. He put his bag over the empty chair that luckily is beside the window. Benji sit in his chair and look at the window seeing the people pass by. Ten minutes later the cabin door opens and many women enter on the cabin. Benji look at then when they enter and then look away again. And Sakura one of the women of the group say:

It feels so good take a walk. My legs was hurting so much!

And most of the girls nod. And Orihime say:

Hey what the hell you are doing in our cabin?

And Benji not looking at her show his ticket and Ayame say:

Orihime this is not our private cabin. I am sorry for her behavior sir.

And Benji say:

There is no problem.

And Orihime say:

Hey look at us when you talk to someone.

And Benji say:

I don't feel like looking at someone so rude as you.

And Orihime get red with anger and she is about to shout but Kanna cover her mouth. They all take seats. And the train leave the station. And Sumire whisper to Orihime:

I feel slight offended. He is not even paying attention to us. We are the most beautiful women in the country and he is just ignoring us.

And Orihime nod too with her pride wounded. And Benji think:

Just great. Really smart move Benji. You should get closer to then to help then. And how could I end on the same train as then? Of so many trains, so many days and all the variables I come to end here?!

And Benji sigh looking at the landscape that is more alive and shining than from his time. And Benji think:

At least having a mom that is hotter than almost all the girls that you know is paying up. And being raised with the top most beautiful girls in the universe around is helping me now. They are way more beautiful in person than on those faded pictures.

Taking out the chatter of the hanagumi the only constant sound is from the locomotive and the wind blowing. Hours pass and Kaede whisper to Ayame:

Is a bit odd sister. Since he boarded he have been looking at the window.

And Ayame say whispering back:

Is not like we have much to do here. He is looking at the landscape. We do life in a beautiful country.

And Kaede say:

But surrounded by beautiful girls he should at least be more talkative.

And Ayame say:

Maybe he don't think of us as very attractive. Or maybe he likes of someone else. Why you are so curious about him? Don't tell me that he is hurting your pride by not be looking at you.

And Kaede blush and say:

Is not that!

Some of the hanagumi members are thinking things in the same line. To they surprise he get out and pick his bag and walk out of the cabin in silence. And when he is out Sumire say:

Quite rude man.

And Maria say:

I don't think so. He is only a quiet guy. At least is better than someone who keep talking and talking about the plays and our fame. That was way better than the first trip.

And Orihime say:

Why not go by sea?

And Ayame say:

Because Kaede get seasick. Besides is a very good chance to take a look in our country. It have many beautiful sights.

And Orihime say:

But is boring!

And Ayame smile and say:

We also have the chance to see that is not everyone that recognize us will bother us with questions about the theater, your fame, ask for autographs and dates.

And Sakura say:

He recognized us?!

And Ayame nod and say:

Yep. When we go in he recognized us. He only didn't bothered us.

And Sumire say:

I feel offended. He could at least asked for my autograph.

And Kanna say:

Maybe he don't like of you.

And Sumire and Kanna are about to start argue, and Kanna stomach growl and she say:

I will save that for after the lunch.

And Reni look at her wristwatch and say:

So was for this that he left.

And Ogami say:

Seen logical. He must have moved for the dinner car.

And Kanna say:

So let's go there too!

And they nod and walk away. Benji is sited in a chair in the balcony of the train restaurant bar and he is with a glass of juice in front of him occasionally he take a sip on the glass and he think:

I miss everyone. I miss mom, dad, grandma Washu, aunt Sasami, Aunt Aeka and even aunt Mihoshi.

And he sigh sadly. The hanagumi sit over a table and eat. Benji eat his requested meal quietly on his seat in the balcony. He can feel that there is people staring at him. But he ignore the stares. And he think:

I wonder why they are looking at me.

And after eat and pay his meal Benji is walking away from the dinner car. He notice that most of the stares came from women. And he just ignore then and walk away. He walk to the cabin and move back to his seat. Knowing that he have time he say:

Marya begin log.

And the soft voice of the artificial intelligence say:

Log started.

And Benji say:

Despise the odds I met the hanagumi on the train. It still have more than one year for the incident. So I can't act. The hanagumi on the train are eleven. The entire fighting group and the two Fujieda sisters. They seen to be slight tanned. And since this train departs from Yamaguchi I am guessing that they expended sometime in Okinawa that is the birth land of Kirishima Kanna.

And he make a pause and say:

All they are with they own weapons. Maria Tachibana is always with her revolver near her. Is easy feel the scent of the gun powder and the gun oil. Even with her light perfume of orange blossoms. I have this feeling that she noticed the knife on my back. Even hidden under my shirt, vest and leather jacket. In the same way that I noticed her gun. Close log.

And there is a bip and the door of the cabin open few seconds after that. Benji see Reni walking in the cabin she close the door and sit on her own seat. She take a look a Benji and he do the same and both of then look away. And Benji think:

She sure is very attractive. With a very beautiful eyes and hair color.

And he look at the landscape. Then the train come to a sudden speed bust. Reni that was sited in front of Benji fall over him and he hold her. After recover the two teens blush and she get up and say:

I am sorry!

And he say:

There is no problem.

And Reni hold on a rail and say:

What happened?

And Benji say:

The train got faster. But why?

And Reni shrug.

End of the chapter two:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Lots of then to Sakura Taisen and some of Tenchi Muyo. Reni is a teenager now. Very well formed too. Ayame is alive too. She moved away from the theater for a job and Kaede took over her. But she returned and the two help the hanagumi.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away.


	3. Facing problems

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter three: Facing problems.

The sudden increasing of the train speed is felt by everyone. And a group of armed men begun to take over the train. One of then enter on the cabin where Benji and Reni are. Reni try to attack but the man knock her out of cold. But Benji faster hold her and kill the man with his knife with a single stab. Benji pull the man inside the cabin and lean Reni on the seats. Benji search on the man for something but only found a handgun and few ammo rounds. Benji remove his knife a bit shocked for have killed him. Benji clean the knife on the man clothes and Benji toss him out of the window. He check on Reni and he smile seeing that she is not hurt. He think:

I can't leave her alone. But I can't let her know about me.

And he see the large space between the floor and the seats and he place her under the seats. He place a small pillow under her head and he say:

You will be safer in here.

And Benji get up and pick a long red scarf. He tie it on his lower half of the face and he is almost like a ninja and he say:

Marya change clothes color.

And a bip make sure that the order was acknowledge and his jacket change to black and his pants and vest too. His shirt change to blood red and he say:

Good.

And he walk out of the cabin and close door behind him. The hall is empty and he sneak by it and he say:

Marya where is everyone?

And she say:

They are gathered in the dinner car. Armed people are scared around the train. They are in the total of twenty.

And Benji say:

Okay so I have to deal with then.

And she say:

Yes.

And Benji walk around the train. In the dinner car the hanagumi is in the middle of the other passengers and Ayame say:

Any of you do something. We don't need then to attack us here.

And the hanagumi nod obeying. And Benji move to the locomotive and easily subdue the bandits in the way there. And Benji toss one by one out of the train tied. And he reach the locomotive and see that is empty. He look around and a metal thing touch the back of his head and a voice say:

Well, well what we have a here? An hero.

And Benji think:

How I haven't felt his scent? Or his energy?

And Benji turn around and see the man covered in charcoal and Benji think:

He don't have much energy and the charcoal blocked the scent.

And the man say:

Well I just have to...

And Benji slam his fist on the man chest. The man gasp and Benji grab a shotgun and use is as a club and hit the man in the head with it. Benji tie the unconscious man and toss him out of the train. And he remove the shells from the shotgun and toss her out too. And he say:

How many more?

And Marya say:

Ten.

And Benji nod and pull a lever making the train speed fall.

And on the dinner car the leader say:

What the hell?!

And Ayame nod and the hanagumi tackle then. Meanwhile Reni have woke and is moving to the dinner car. Benji is running over the train roof. And he hear a man say in a area between the cars:

Stop right there miss.

And Benji look down and see Reni with her hands up with a man with a pistol behind her. And Benji kneel and grab her by the collar and pull her up fast. The man shot surprised but there is no target. Benji is holding Reni and they hairs and clothes are flying with the wild wind. Benji leap and he land many meters away from the divisor and he see the man beginning to climb over the train. And Reni say:

Who are you?!

And Benji say:

A friend!

And he duck and avoid a shot. And the man is standing on the roof and Benji see behind him a tunnel. He toss himself and Reni down and he cover her mouth and nose with a handkerchief. The man his hitted by the tunnel roof and fall out of the train dead. Reni stare at Benji but she have problems to keep her eyes open with the smoke from the train moving low because of the tunnel. The wind pass by then fast and strongly and Benji is holding on a survival knife that is nailed on the roof. And the tunnel comes to a end and Benji look at Reni and get up helping her up. And he say:

Are you okay?

And she nod. Both of then are dirty with sooth. And he remove the handkerchief and see the black mask and hold back a laugh. And she see the same with him even with the mask. And Benji wipe her face with the clean part of the handkerchief and soon her face is not so dirty. And she say with a faint blush but is it covered by the sooth:

Thank you.

And he say:

No problem.

And she pick his handkerchief and clean his face. And she say:

Let me repay the favor.

And he nod and let her clean his upper face. And he say:

I guess that is better you stay with me.

And she nod. He walk and she put the handkerchief on the pocket and she walk after him. They pass by the dinning car. And Benji see the bandits tied in a corner and the hanagumi a bit worried. Benji place Reni on wagon. And Reni tell then what happened. And Maria and Kanna look up on the wagon and don't see anything. And after sometime they return to the cabin. And sometime later Benji walk in there with his normal clothes. And Ayame say:

And where you was when all this happened?

And Benji say:

The guy who walked in here and I fought. And he took me to a depot. When the speed have fallen I managed to knock him out of the train. And I just got out of there.

And they believe in that. And two days later they arrive in Teito. Benji follow a separated way from the hanagumi. Reni toss a look on his slight suspicious and move away with the others. Later Benji is walking around the city and he think:

Amazing. The city is so different in my time. Way bigger, more crowded, with many lights and pollution. This place is sure great!

And he walk around and reach the street of the imperial theater. And he take a look on it and think:

Okay. Here is the base. Now I have to found a place to stay. But what I should do? Rent or buy? Father says to not waste money. But mother say to enjoy what you have in the best way that you can.

Benji buy a newspaper and check it. He found a announcement area and check thru it. Benji sigh and walk to a nearby Japanese restaurant. He sit in a table and ask for a ramen. He look through the paper seeking for any rooms or houses to her or buy. After read it fully he gave up and soon the ramen arrive. He eat it and think:

It is very tasty. Not like aunt Sasami ramen. Her is way better.

And when he finish the waitress give him a cup of tea. And Benji say:

Excuse me you know of someplace that is renting rooms?

And the waitress say:

Renting rooms? Well I can ask for the cook and the other waitress. One of then might know.

And Benji nod and she walk away. A couple of minutes later she come and say:

I am sorry. The cook know a place. But is to buy.

And Benji say:

Well and where is? If is good I might consider it.

And she say:

Is on this address.

And she give a piece of paper to him. Benji pay the meal and give her a large tip and walk away. He walk by the streets and after walk for a half hour he arrive in a two stored house. He knock in the door and a old woman open the door. And Benji say:

Excuse me I heard that on this place is selling a room.

And the woman say:

Is not a room boy. Is the house.

And Benji say:

Can I take a look on it ma'an?

And she say:

Why not? You seen to be a very polite young man. Your taste of clothes is not good but at least you are polite.

And he smile and she show him around. Is a medium sized house with a large living room in Japanese style, a kitchen, a bathroom, a toilet and a service area on the first floor and four rooms on the second floor and an attic. And Benji say:

It is great. Well conserved and is nice. Why you are selling it ma'an?

And she say:

Well my family is in Chiba. And I will move there. So I don't need of this house.

And Benji say:

How much you want for the house?

And she say:

Two thousands yens.

And Benji pay her and say:

I hope that you don't mind that is in cash.

And she say:

I don't mind at all. Now let's change the property to you.

And one hour later Benji walk in the house that still have all the furniture and he say:

Well I guess that I did a cross of what mother and father would do.

And he move to the attic and he smile seeing that the house is rather close of the theater so he can easily see it. But to get in there it have to walk a large distance making turns. And Benji say:

It is at about two hundred and some meters in a straight line to there. I guess that this place will sure do it.

And he pick a broom and after clean the dusty attic he say:

Marya I need you to analyze this attic and create furniture to fit in here.

And she say:

Acknowledge.

And after few seconds a faint light appear in many spots of the room and the furniture is arranged on the room in a very neat and comfortable way. And Benji say:

Double bed, chest of drawers, closet, desk and a chair, a nice carpet, a radio and bookshelf. Very good.

And she say:

Thank you.

And Benji begun to place his few belongings on the closet and on the chest of drawers. On the theater Kanna say walking on the entry:

Home sweet home! Okinawa was great but this place feels way better!

And everyone agree. And Ayame say:

Well everyone go unpack.

And they all obey. And Iris ask to Reni:

What is wrong? You seen to be thinking of something.

And Reni say:

Is about that guy who helped us on the train. I mean he should be in the train when the attack begun.

And Iris say:

Just forget it Reni. We will never met that guy again.

And Reni say:

I know. Is that I am curious.

And Iris say:

Or you have fallen for him?

And Reni blush and say:

No I haven't!

And Iris say:

Gee I was kidding.

And Reni walk to her room in a faster pace. Later in Benji room he say:

Marya can you set communications to our time?

And she say:

Yes. I can produce a device that can be used to talk with then as a telephone. But it will take time.

And he say:

How long?

And she say:

Two days.

And Benji say:

Well do it. If I can talk to then is a good thing. No offence but I feel lonely.

And she say:

None taken.

And he lay on the bed. A ghostly image of a woman with long white hair wearing a black maid outfit with a white apron appear and Benji say looking at her:

Let me guess grandma programmed that image?

And Marya say:

No. She let me build my own image. So liked?

And she spin around and the dress and her long hair moves with the motion. And Benji say:

Well you are pretty. But why the maid uniform?

And she say:

I like it.

And Benji sigh. And she say:

Well you should fix downstairs too.

And Benji say:

I am tired. I will take a nap. If something happens wake me up.

And he cover his face with a pillow. And he think:

I guess that being raised with so many people around me is bad in times like these.

And Marya open a small semi-transparent black hole and she is humming softly the opening theme of Hand maid May. And from the hole come crystal pod with a human shaped robot. And a small beam come out from the watch and hit the crystal. Her image fades and the robot shape begun to change. The crystal begun to fuse with the robot. Benji is sleeping. On the theater Ayame is on her office with Kaede and Yoneda. And the manager say:

So did everyone enjoyed the vacation?

And Kaede say:

Well everyone enjoyed it. Even Maria got herself a suntan.

And Yoneda say:

That is good. After so many plays you all deserved a break.

And Ayame say:

At least is all peaceful. No forces of darkness invading. No evil to repel. I guess that we can finally rest.

And they all nod. On the next day Benji wake and he yawn loudly and stretch. He rub the sleep out from his eyes and look at his watch and say:

Gee I slept too much. Is morning already.

And he sit on the bed and he look around in the room. It take few seconds to his still sleepy brain notice that have a naked woman lying on the floor. And when he notice he surprised leap to the bed. His hair is all spiked and he is in an almost cat like attack pose. And he move closer and he see the girl white hair and think:

What is going on?

And he move closer to her moving on his fours and poke the girl with a cat like curiosity inherited from Ryoko. And the girl moves a bit. And Benji poke her again. And she open her eyes and they are in copper red color and she focalize on him and say:

Morning master.

And he say still crouched beside her:

Who are you?

And she say:

I am Marya.

And Benji say:

I don't think so. Marya is only an...

And she say:

An artificial intelligence.

And Benji look at her surprised and a holographic image of Marya appear and she say:

She is a copy of my program in a artificial body.

And Benji say:

And why you did it?

And Marya say:

Part of my program it to serve you on this era in anyway that I can. So I copied myself to her. So you could have a maid and if needed a companion in combat.

And Benji look away from the Marya android and say:

Get her clothes. And no maid outfit.

And the hologram nod. And from a small black hole a suit case appear and Marya say:

Thanks.

And she begun to put on a kimono. And the hologram Marya say:

The android and I are connected. Well she is an extension of my program.

And Benji say:

You should warn before do this kind of things.

And she say:

You was sleeping.

And Benji sigh. And the Marya with a kimono say:

Okay now I have to buy food and prepare the breakfast.

And Benji say:

She can do that with out reveal about us?

And the two say:

Of course. I am the most advanced artificial being that was ever developed. I can easily pass by human!

And Benji say:

I know that she is for sure grandma Washu work.

And the hologram fades and the real Marya walk out of the attic with her suit case. And Benji say:

Well at least that fix the problem of cooking, cleaning and washing.

And he move down stairs. Knowing that he don't have anything to do he decide to take a walk in the city. He move on the unfamiliar streets marking on a mental mark reference points and streets names. He look at shop windows and look at the what for him are antiques and that are for sale as brand new with a small smirk. And he think:

Now I can understand grandpa Katsuhito used to say that today new technology will be tomorrow antiques.

And he stop by a toy store and see a Japanese doll and he think:

A Japanese princess doll. That suits aunt Aeka. Maybe even aunt Sasami. Well since I am here.

And he enter on the store. Few minutes later he come out of the store with a bag with two present boxes. And he think:

Well now I could buy mom and dad something. But what?

And he continue to stroll around. And there is a wind change. Benji stop walking by a second and he turn his head a bit to the left and sniff the air. And he think:

This scent...

And he keep moving now aware that he is being followed. He turn in a corner and the person following him do the same. But Benji is in nowhere to be seen. And Sakura say:

Shimatta! I lost him!

And in a roof of a building right over Sakura head Benji is crouched looking at her and he think:

Why Shinguji Sakura is following me?

And she look around the street and walk back from where she come. And now Benji is following her on the rooftops. Benji see her moving to the theater and stop. And he think:

She was wearing a pink kimono and her hair was loose. So I don't think that she meant to follow me. But still why she would do that?

And he press a button and a holographic laptop appears and Benji summon a portal and place the shopping bag in there. And he produce from it a scope and a gun like device. Benji point the device to the theater and he begin to scan over the theater. And he hear and in the theater Sumire say:

You are late country lass! Where you was?

And Sakura say:

I found that young man from the train on the streets. I went to thank him for lending me a handkerchief in the train. But when he turned a corner puff! He was not there! He vanished in the thin air. And before he turned the corner I could swear that he was sniffing the air. That gave me the impression that he wasn't human.

And Maria say:

Maybe he felt the scent of some food. You know he could have entered in a shop or something like that. You don't have to think that he is not human by those things.

And Kanna say:

That is right. Maybe he entered in a shop for have breakfast.

And Sakura say:

Demo...there wasn't any restaurants in that street. Only clothes and utility shops. And none of then was open.

And Kanna say:

Maybe you imagined that.

And Sakura nod absent minded. Outside the theater Benji toss the two items in the portal and think:

A misunderstanding. I guess that I should be less cautious over then. After all I came here to help then.

And he walk away.

Okayama 2028

Washu is on her lab and she say:

It have begun. The seal have collapsed.

And Tsunami say:

He will be able to do it sister?

And Washu shake her head and say:

Honestly I don't know. Is far too much responsibility for him alone. Even that we trained him so hard and gave him the best that we could do. We only can wait and hope for the best. The royal family have leaved the planet. But I don't know what we will do about the people of this planet. If he fails the Earth will be destroyed.

And Tsunami say:

Let's hope that he is strong enough. He must be strong enough. He is Tenchi and Ryoko son. He must be strong and strong willed as then. That should be enough.

And Washu say:

I wouldn't bet only in that. Tokimi is also preparing more troops to send there. And we can't do anything. Even sealed she is trying to change the past and prevent that she is sealed by the hanagumi.

And Tsunami say:

I hope that the knife of tengin will be enough for him destroy our elder sister.

And Washu nod.

End of the chapter three.

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Lots of then to Sakura Taisen and some of Tenchi Muyo.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away.


	4. First act

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter four: First act.

Two weeks later Benji is walking on the Teito streets and he see a poster in a store and read it. And the poster say:

The imperial opera theater proudly presents a musical version of the great Shakespeare tragedy Othello!

And Benji think:

Well it wouldn't hurt go there at least once. The hanagumi acting skills was quite legendary back in my time.

Benji walk to the theater and buy himself a ticket. He leave and wait for the play that will happen in two days. And Benji walk to his house. He see Marya cleaning the house humming a song from the radio, Benji move to his room and he walk to a calendar and pick a pen and scratch over march eighth and he say:

Still have too much time to pass. I am here for less than one month.

And he sigh and toss himself in the bed. Benji look at the ceiling and think:

Damn I am bored.

And he see by the bed the phone that allows him to talk with his family on the future. He pick it up. And then in the other line a very familiar voice say:

Benji?!

And he say:

Hi mom.

And Ryoko say:

Hi dear. How you are doing?

And he say:

Fine. Annoyed, bored and lonely but fine.

And she say:

It sound bad.

And Benji say:

The city is not bad and the place is not bad. Is only that I feel out of place and lonely. I can't talk to anyone with out worrying that I might let slip some important information and damage the time line. And I also worry a lot with and if I talking to someone I am changing the future too. Maybe that person should met the true love in that second but she don't because of me.

And Ryoko say:

Benji try to forget that. Time travel is a very complicated subject. Even your grandmother can't say for sure what can happen. You should try to enjoy your stay. Think about it as a vacation.

And Benji say:

Well and why I sense that you are sad.

And Ryoko say:

Damn you are just like your father! I can't keep things from him that he always know! And we are only talking.

And Benji say:

I can notice in your voice.

And she say:

Of course that I am sad. You are my son and you are away. I miss you a lot. Even only passing one day here.

And Benji say:

Only that?

And Ryoko say:

Yes. By what Washu said the time will flow normally until that day when you interfere. That if you don't make any large change before it. So in a path you never did anything.

And Benji say:

Just stop. I don't want to know. Is too complicated.

And Ryoko say:

Sure is. By the way your aunts loved the dolls. And I loved that dress, well your father too.

And Benji say:

Glad that you all liked it.

And Ryoko say:

Washu is a bit offended by not have gained anything but she knows that she is very hard to please.

And Benji say:

Sure is. But how is everything going in there?

And Ryoko say:

Normally. Everyone miss you. Ryu-oki is still crying.

And Benji say:

Well but I sent to her a full bag of carrots from this time. They are way tastier than the ones there.

And Ryoko say:

She is crying and eating then.

And Benji smile sadly and say:

Mom I miss everyone. Being here sucks.

And Ryoko say:

I know. But try to live it. Think of it as you moving out of the house in the future. You know that living alone is not easy. So think of it as experience for that. And you do have Marya there.

And Benji say:

They are a bit annoying.

And Ryoko say:

They?

And Benji say:

Marya duplicated herself and build an android body for herself. So she is working as maid here too. But she never let me sleep thru the morning because she wants to clean the bedroom.

And Ryoko say:

Well at least you don't have any chores.

And Benji say:

That is the good thing.

And they chat for more time. And two days later Benji walk out of the house wearing a more formal version of his normal clothes. He take a last check on the ticket and walk to the imperial theater. In the house Marya is washing the bathroom in a storm. On his path to the theater Benji see many people moving there too and he think:

Well they are sure popular.

And his casual expression changes to a serious one and he stop walking. He sniff the air and think:

This scent...is not human...or animal...

And he look around, his eyes now thin slited as Ryoko eyes and the iris is getting in a bright red color. Benji keep sniffing the air and walking following the scent. And he think:

This is for sure some alien scent. Is dry and cold. Almost metallic. What?...

And he see a large distortion on the air. Is hard to notice in the night. It almost seen like heat distortion. And Benji think:

That remind me of that movie the predator. But this distortion is black.

And Benji focus his eyes and he see a two and a half meters tall human shaped creature with four long, thick and muscular arms, with a strong chest and long legs made to run fast. The face is covered by a bone made helmet and his skin is black. He is covered by a bone armor and on a shoulder have an emblem and Benji think:

That is Tokimi seal. He is one of her minions.

And Benji notice that the street is empty taking out by him and the invisible creature. Benji smile his usual fanged smile. Courtesy of his mother for giving him longer fangs. And Benji charge a lightning ball on his hand and close his hand squeezing the ball. A blue energy katana forms and is made by concentrated lightning. Benji charge and tackle the creature. Surprised the creature take a deep stab on the side between two of her arms. She try to shout but Benji have moved the blade up and pierced the creature neck. And the creature leap away and Benji leap after her following. And Benji think:

That is it. Run flesh automat. Run to your base so I can kill the last one of you and return to my own age.

And Benji have dismissed the sword to not startle any peasant. Since his clothes are dark he pass unnoticed in the night. Benji follow the creature until a depot area near of the river. He sniff the air and follow the scent of the creature blood. He enter in a depot and see a rather small ship in there. And Benji see that it don't have a guard and he get in. And Benji think:

This ship is very small. At least half of the size of Ryu-oki. And Benji leap back barely avoiding a blast. And he see the alien with a odd looking gun. And Benji think:

So you runned for that proton rifle. Well now the things are even.

And Benji produce from his right sleeve three small balls of the size of ping-pong balls and he toss on the floor. And a cloud of smoke rise the alien fire and Benji is no longer there. And he appear behind the creature and stab her with the lightning sword. And Benji say:

Is sure effective. No wonder mom like it so much.

And he walk to a lithe panel and he see the figure of a very attractive woman wearing long and flowing robes with brown hair and green markings on her cheeks and neck almost looking like leaves. She have a large red jewel on her chest with a long fabric flowing from it and yellow jewel over her forehead with four orange hair strands coming out from it. But what catch Benji attention are her intense blue eyes with red to violet iris. And Benji say:

So this is Tokimi.

And she say:

That is right. So you are Tsunami and Washu avatars son. I must say that I am impressed you are rather handsome.

And Benji say:

Thank you. To be honest you are also attractive. But not from my particular taste. Your eyes are intense but they are also cold and empty.

And she say:

Well I am still impressed. Many others would have fall for my image. As happened to that Syrusian that you just killed. With an surprising ease I must say.

And Benji say:

Tricks of the treat. I guess that I can't convince you on giving up on Earth, or I can?

And she say:

Very honest aren't you? Well I will be honest too. No. I will not give up on Earth. The blood of the humans on that planet have the ability to increase by many times the power of others races bloods when producing hybrids like you. Not to mention that the people with power from there have a large power.

And Benji say:

Things of the nature.

And she say:

Well nothing will get in my way. And that planet is on my way. And you my nephew are on my way too. So I will remove you and the Earth from my way.

And Benji say:

As your nephew I can't convince you on forgetting that plan of yours?

And she say:

Again no.

And Benji say:

So I will fight you aunt. And I will not get easy on you for you being from the family.

And she say:

Brave words. I wonder if you can live up with then.

And on the screen a alien number lithe and Benji understand and run away.

And he leave the depot in time to see a small black hole destroy the ship. And he say:

Tokimi. She is sure strong willed. I guess that talking will not work.

And he check at his watch and see that he is very late to the play. He run to the theater and he arrive there and he see Ayame on the entry talking to Ogami. And she say:

Sir you have an ticket?

And Benji show to her and she say:

The play is already in the half.

And Benji say:

There is no problem.

And Ogami take him to his seat. And Ayame smile and think:

Well, well, aren't our travel companion here. Himura I think. I wonder why he got late. Maybe he live far and got stuck in the traffic.

And the night goes on. After the play ends Benji walk out of the theater very impressed. And he think:

They do act and sing very well. No wonder that they become legends.

And Benji about to leave the theater when Ayame say to him:

Excuse me but you was on a train with us sometime ago right?

And Benji say:

Yes. But why you are asking that?

And Ayame say:

I just got curious and wanted to be sure. So did you enjoyed the play?

And Benji say:

Yes. It was impressive.

And she say:

Even missing part of it?

And Benji say:

I have read the original. So I know the story.

And she say:

Well I am amazed. I would never guess that.

And Benji say:

Well I was a bit bored when I read it.

And she say:

Well I hope seeing you here again.

And Benji say:

Well I think that I will come here more often.

And Ayame nod and they part. Benji walk to his house and move to his bed room. By the window he can see the lights of the theater still on. He change to a loose cotton pants and a sleeveless shirt and he lay on the bed. On the theater Kaede, Ayame and Yoneda are on the office and Kaede say:

During the play we registered two energy peaks with the same frequency and one different from the others. But they faded very fast. So we was unable to found the location from it.

And Yoneda say:

What could be that?

And Kaede say:

The two that had the same frequency was for sure spiritual energy. The third was an unknown source.

And Ayame say:

So we might have someone with spirit energy wandering around the city?

And Kaede say:

Maybe. Or could be a natural event. Since we have anything like that registered in the history there is no reference.

And Yoneda say:

I see. Let the yumegumi and the tsukigumi on stand by. In one way or another is better we be ready.

And they Fujieda duo nod. On the next day Benji is on his normal outfit taking a stroll on the city while Marya clean the house on a storm as usual. He stop by a book store and think:

Damn. Is boring wait the day pass every single day. No TV. No PC. No Cd. Nothing to do. The radio have some nice music but is annoying after a while. And the books are not so great.

And he enter in the book store and stroll by the book shelves looking at the tittles. Unaware of a certain silver haired girl that have entered on the store too. Benji stop by a shelf and pick a book and he read the title:

Fife rings. Grandpa used to say that was a good thing to a warrior read.

And he pick it and walk over the romances section. And he smile seeing a book title. And he say:

The three musketeers. That is one that I like.

And he pick the book but he hit another hand that went to pick the same book. And he say:

I am sorry I saw it first.

And he look at the hand owner and see Reni. And she say:

I saw it first.

And Benji say:

Want to flip a coin over it?

And she say:

Fine.

And he pick the book and they walk to the clerk. And Reni say:

I remember of you. If I am not wrong you was...

And he say:

In that train. I know.

And she say:

Well what a Japanese man like you are doing buying a book from a foreign author?

And Benji say:

Only because is an alien author doesn't mean that is bad.

And she smile and she say:

Well interesting.

And they walk away after paying and Reni say:

Fine toss the coin. If I win I buy the book from you.

And he nod and say:

Fine.

And he pick a coin on his pocket and he say:

Head you win. Tails you lose.

And she nod. Benji flip the coin and Reni grab the coin on the air and she say:

We decide that later. Now answer me this have you read any other foreign authors?

And Benji nod and say:

Some. Why?

And she say:

Well tell me about one.

And Benji say:

Well I liked a lot of the Count of Mount Christ.

And she say:

That is a good one.

And they walk around chatting about books. Sometime later they are in a coffee shop and Reni say:

So you are telling me that you lived in Okayama and that you read all those books?

And Benji say:

What is wrong in liking of a good book?

And she chuckle and say:

Nothing. I just thought that the people back in the interior was more conservative.

And Benji smile and say:

My family is fairly liberal.

And Reni say:

Well it must be. With your taste of clothes.

And Benji say:

What is wrong? Is not so different from yours.

And she say:

Well I am a foreign. So is normal for me being using occidental clothes. But you are Japanese.

And Benji say:

Lots of people around here uses occidental clothes. And I like of this style. And they are slight oriental cutted.

And she say:

Very slightly.

And Benji say:

Well I never liked of kimonos. Well at least in me.

And Reni chuckle and say:

You sound a like a friend that I have.

And Benji say:

Let me guess, Miss Tachibana.

And Reni say:

How you knew?

And Benji say:

She mostly play male roles. And she was wearing occidental clothes in the train. So it was easy to guess that she don't like of feminine clothes on her. And that a kimono would be uncomfortable for her.

And she say:

Good guess. But she wear then very occasionally in events like a new year.

And they keep chatting. One hour after the noon they are in front of the theater Benji and Reni are on the front gate and she say:

Well time to see who won.

And Benji say:

Never mind it.

And he give the book for her and he say:

Take this as a gift for the lovely morning.

And she pick it blushing lightly and he say:

See you around Miss Milchstrasse.

And he walk away leaving Reni on the gate. She is blushing deeply and Ayame have seen the scene and she say:

Well it seen that Himura-kun is quite gallant. He left Reni with out words and very embarrassed.

And Reni race to the theater. She move to her room and close the door. She sit on her bed and think:

Why am so embarrassed?! Why my heart is racing this much?!

And she is hugging the hard covered book tight on her chest with out being sure of why she is feeling so warm and fuzzy.

End of the chapter four:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Lots of then to Sakura Taisen and some of Tenchi Muyo.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away.


	5. Act two and the villains make they entry

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter fife: Act two and the villains make they entry.

Two weeks after meeting Reni on the book store Benji is on his room marking another day on his calendar and it is March twenty fifth. And Marya say:

So you are planning on going in that play aren't you?

And Benji say:

Is not like I have anything better to do.

And Marya say:

Well you have been going to those plays every time that you can. Or in every new play. So far have been two. I never knew that you was a theater lover.

And Benji say:

As I said there isn't anything else to do.

And he is now bushing his hair. And she say placing her hands on her waist:

Come on Benji you only stay stuck in the house. You could found a job or something to help you to pass the time.

And Benji say:

Doing what?

And Marya say:

I don't know. I am an android not a program to found your best job.

And Benji say:

If you don't know don't suggest.

And she sigh and walk down the stairs saying:

You should try to get a life in here. Since we will be here for a long while.

And Benji whisper:

That is why I am avoiding leaving the house. I don't want to link with someone that if I part would hurt me and the person.

And Benji put the brush on the chest of drawers and he think:

If I haven't done that already.

And he toss himself in the bed. And he think:

Since that day I have met Reni three more times. We expend lots of time chatting over books and few plays.

And he sigh and think:

I wonder why I am meeting her so much.

And the phone rings and he pick it up and say:

Hello.

And a familiar voice say:

Hi Benji.

And he say:

Hi Aunt Aeka.

And she say:

How you are doing?

And Benji say:

Just fine. I am getting used to the boredom of waiting in here. As well placing my reading in day. Can you believe that I finished the fife rings in two weeks?

And Aeka say:

Well that is sure amazing. Is a very thick book. So how it is live in the past?

And Benji say:

Well this place sure have his charms.

And he don't notice that his mind have drifted over a certain silver haired girl with blue eyes. And Aeka say:

It must be a beautiful era.

And Benji say absent minded:

Yes very beautiful.

And she say:

So you like of there?

And Benji still absent minded say:

Well like is a too strong word.

And she say:

Well but you sure must be enjoying our stay in the past.

And he wake from his drift and say:

Well it have the good and the bad times. But is all right.

And Aeka say:

Well work hard. We are all counting on you.

And he say:

I will.

And he hear a voice on the back and Aeka say:

Sasami want to speak with you.

And he say:

Okay.

And Sasami say:

Hi Benji.

And he say:

Hi.

And she say:

Washu said that she got some odd readings from her lab in the March tenth. You noticed something?

And Benji say:

Well…

And he tell her what happened in that night. And Sasami say:

So you talked with her?

And Benji say:

Yes. And she don't seen very happy. But is not too soon to have aliens around here?

And Sasami say:

Maybe a scout. Or an assassin. Be careful. Now she knows about you being there. And she will treat you like an enemy.

And Benji say:

I will do the same.

And Sasami say:

Be careful. She might be sealed in the future but she is still free in the past. Thankfully she can't breach that dimension until that day. But please be careful.

And he say:

I will. How is everyone there?

And Sasami say:

Very well. Taking out that only passed another day since you left.

And Benji say:

Time travels are confusing.

And Sasami say:

I know. If you need anything from my as Tsunami you have a ring so use it. And I will do my best to help.

And he say:

Okay.

And they chat a bit more. Later Benji leave the house and he think:

Okay. Lots of free time and nothing much to do. I guess that I could walk around Ginza. And he think:

It is already spring. I think that I could walk around over a park or something like that.

Benji reach the overflowing streets of Ginza and he check few stores not so excited about the goods for sale. He is in front of a clothes shop when a familiar voice call him:

Benji-san!

And he turn to the voice and see a now familiar silver haired girl almost running to him. And he say:

Reni?!

And she stop near him and she say:

What you are doing in here?

And Benji say:

I ask you that. I mean you are a very famous actress.

And she hush him and say:

Don't speak so loud. You will blow my cover.

And Benji notice that she is wearing a long coat and black pants unlike the white one of her customary outfit. And he say:

Sorry. But you have to dress like that? I mean your hair shows up on the crowd.

And she say:

Yours too. Well you are very tall too. And is rare see men with long hair now days.

And Benji say:

Is not so unusual from where I came.

And she cup her own chin looking thoughtful. And he say:

What?

And she say:

You came from a samurai lineage right?

And he say:

Well that too. Also from priests. Why?

And she say:

Nothing is only that from a background like that it must not be unusual.

And he say:

Well you still haven answered me. What you are doing in here?

And she say:

Is our day off. So we came here to shop. And you?

And Benji say:

I was just bored. I had nothing to do in my house so I decided to take a walk.

And she say:

Bored.

And Iris walk to then and say:

Geez Reni don't run off like that! What you found of so good?

And she see that Reni is talking with Benji and say:

I see. You found him.

And the couple blush and Reni say:

What?! We are only chatting Iris!

And Iris say:

Yeah sure. Then why you two are blushing that much?

And Benji say:

Because you said something embarrassing.

And Iris say:

Not that much.

And the others walk closer and Kanna say:

Hey that is the boy that was with us in the train.

And Benji say:

Hi.

And Orihime say:

What you are doing Reni? Talking with such vulgar man.

And Benji clench his teeth to not shout at the Italian a smart response but Reni say:

He is not vulgar Orihime. And I like to chat with him.

And Maria say:

You should stop labeling people Orihime.

And Benji say:

Well I don't want to bother you girls so I will be going.

And Reni say:

Wait I think that I will go too. I heard that the book store got some new tittles.

And she pull Benji by the elbow away from the group. And Kohran smile and say:

Just perfect.

And they group nod and follow the couple. And Reni take him to the book store and she say:

Sorry for my friends. They tend to be very indiscrete.

And Benji say:

I noticed.

And Reni say:

So what you have been reading lately?

And Benji say:

Well I was reading the man in the iron mask.

And she say:

You sure like of foreign writers.

And Benji say:

Well I admit that I enjoy then a lot.

And she chuckle and say:

Well is easy to notice.

And he smile and they scan around the books. Hidden in another area the hanagumi peeks on then. Well Maria is checking few books herself not caring about the others. And Sumire say:

Well she is sure very comfortable around him. Very comfortable for my taste.

And Sakura say:

So she is his friend so what?

And Orihime say:

Shut up and let's watch then.

And Benji say near of Reni:

You noticed that your friends are near of the encyclopedia shelf?

And Reni nod and say:

Yes. They are really annoying.

And Benji say:

Let's get out of here?

And she nod again and they walk to the door and Benji say when they reach the outside:

Follow me.

And he hold her left hand gently with his right and he begun to run pulling her. She follow and they quickly turn a corner and Benji take then to another store. And they lean by a wall and see the hanagumi chasing after then on the street. And the couple laugh and Reni say:

That was fun and easy!

And Benji nod. They stay in silence until they notice that they are still holding the other hands. And they let go with a faint blush. And they leave the store after being sure that is all clear and they walk to a coffee shop. And they begun to chat. And after a half hour a ring sounds from Reni clothes and she pick a small device of the size of a cigarette pack and she say:

Sorry Benji but I have to go.

And he say:

It is okay.

And she run away. Benji pay the bill and run away too. And he say:

Marya you hear it?

And she say:

Yes! Tokimi have beginned the attacks. Is on the right time.

And Benji mutter a curse and he leap over a roof and say:

Give me the direction and then armor me.

And she say:

The address is on the screen.

And Benji leap between two roofs and on the air his clothes change. His clothes change to black and his leather jacket get longer reaching his knees and are black. On his face a red scarf cover the lower half of his face and it left a long part of the fabric flowing free with his hair. His shirt is now blood red and his shoes are now combat boots. He is wearing metal reinforced black leather gloves and he land smoothly on the other roof and he is now wearing a one piece black shades that are basically a rectangle with three inches tall like a visor and with a slight cut over the nose and the legs to hold. And on it a small map appears and Benji say:

Show enemy location.

And the visor show a brown dot and Benji run to it on the indicated route. Meanwhile the hanagumi is on the Gouraigo moving there too. And they are in silence. And Ogami say:

I wonder what this new enemy wants.

And Kanna say:

It must be the usual. Rule the imperial city.

And Tsubaki say:

We are almost there!

And they stay in silence. They arrive and found many two and a half meters tall human shaped creature with four long, thick and muscular arms, with a strong chest and long legs made to run fast. The face is covered by a bone made helmet and his skin is black. He is covered by a bone armor and on a shoulder have an emblem. And Sumire say:

God they are ugly!

And Orihime say:

At least we know that they are not human!

And they charge at then. The creatures are armed with spears and axes. Benji arrive and see the fight and he sigh. And the visor show him a message:

Enemy Syrusians twelve. Hanagumi members nine. Success rate of the human defense forty six percent. Chance of losing a member of the team are high.

And Benji say:

Fine. Is time to introduce myself.

And Benji put his hand on the jacket and pull from there the sword that his great-grandfather gave him and he think:

Highlander imitation. At least using a sub-space tracer on the coat make more sense than they hiding the swords in the coat and don't even seen to be there.

And Benji leap from the roof edge and slash a Syrusian on the chest. The Syrusian was almost hitting Kohran with an axe and she look back and see Benji there. And she say:

Go to a shelter! This place is dangerous!

And he say:

I know that.

And he finish the Syrusian. And he move to kill another one. The hanagumi subdue the enemy and Maria point her gun arm to him and say:

Now who are you?

And Benji look at then and say:

I am Shinobi. And I am here to help you all.

And Benji toss a small ball on the ground and a smoke cloud rises and he vanish. And they look to where he was and Sakura say:

A ninja?

And Sumire say:

Dummy country lass! He didn't told his name!

And Ogami say:

But he seem like an ally. For now is better let it go.

And they look at the bodies that have vanished too. And they move away. In the theater Ogami is reporting and Yoneda say:

So we have new enemy and to a change a new ally.

And Ogami say:

Sir no one of us is really thinking of him as an ally.

And Yoneda say:

Well keep the guard up just in case. Any help that we can have is good.

And Ogami nod. And in another room Kanna and the others are talking and Kanna say:

Come on that guy came out from the nowhere and then popped out in a cloud of smoke. Is suspicious.

And Sakura say:

That is the ninja way.

And Sumire say:

I don't like to agree with the country lass. But she is right. All the ninja tales are common in that. They appear and disappear like magic.

And Maria say:

Is not wise trust in him.

And Kohran say:

Just in case is better take care.

And they all nod agreeing. Taking out Reni who is absented minded. And in his house Benji toss himself on the bed and say:

Is too soon. The attacks are sooner than in the books.

And Marya say:

I know. But at least you won. I have disposed the bodies as the requested. In the atomic burners in the sub-space lab.

And Benji say:

Good. The last thing that we need is people finding that aliens really exist.

And Marya nod agreeing.

End of the chapter fife:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Lots of then to Sakura Taisen and some of Tenchi Muyo.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away


	6. A time off

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter six: A time off.

One month after the first attack of Tokimi soldiers on the city Benji wearing his normal clothes walk to his room and toss himself on the bed face down. And Marya walk in and say:

Come on is too soon! Get out of the bed!

And Benji say:

I just was facing by the seventh time Tokimi forces with the hanagumi. I am tired. I used too much energy.

And she say:

Come on let me clean the room.

And he say:

Later. Now do me a favor and mark April twenty fifth on the calendar for me. And then leave I want to sleep. Only wake me if is important.

And she nod and pick a pen and risk the indicated date and she walk away. Benji pick the pillow and put over his head and fall in a fast sleep. Downstairs Marya is dusting the shinning clean house only for the sake of doing something. Four hours later she is on the living room with a very, but a very large puzzle in front of her with her eyes closed putting it together. And she sigh and say:

I am bored too. No wonder why he is sleeping so much in here. There is nothing to do.

And she open her eyes and see the puzzle all builded and she sigh sending it back to the sub-space. And she get up and think:

He is still sleeping. And he don't show any signs of waking up soon. What else women to on this time beside the chores?

And she produce a knitting needles and strands and begin to knit. Few hours later on Benji room the sun pours a very intense light over the bed and on the uncovered face of Benji who is still sleeping. He move on his sleep but the intense sunlight don't go away. And he open his eyes and blink with the strong light and he say:

Damn you sun.

And he that was laying on the bed with the stomach down get on his fours and he give a very cat like stretch. His spine snap loudly and his slight disarranged hair form a pair of cat ears on the top of his head. And he let out a low sigh that sound almost like a purr completing the cat image that he is giving. Since he is not wearing a shirt his well builded muscles tensing are easily seen. His lose hair cover part of his face. And he slowly relax and sit over his legs with his hands over the knees. And then he notice that he is not alone. He look at the door and he is shocked to see that Marya is there. But not alone. Reni is with her. The silver haired girl is blushing intensely starring at his muscular form. Benji blush deeply and Marya say:

What? Over already?

And Benji say:

Marya! What you are doing?!

And he pick the pillow and cover his bare chest and Reni blush more and turn around. And Marya say:

She came visit you. And since you was wake I thought in bring her here so you two could chat.

And Benji grab a shit and Reni walk down the stairs with her face as red as a stop sign. And Benji put on a shirt and he say when he pass by Marya:

I will have a very serious talk with you later.

And Marya smile to him. And Benji walk down the stairs and see Reni near of the end of the stairs blushing a lot and he say:

I am sorry Reni.

And she say embarrassed:

Not. It is my fault. I should have knocked.

And Benji say:

I am sorry about it. Is that it was hot.

And she blush and say:

There is no problem.

And they stay in a tense silence and Marya come down the stairs and she say:

I will make a tea for you two.

And she pass by the embarrassed teens. And Benji say:

Let's go to the living room.

And Reni nod. And Benji say avoiding to make eye contact:

Why you are here?

And Reni say also looking away:

Is that you said that I could come here today.

And Benji hit his own forehead and he say:

I forgot a bout it Reni. I am sorry.

And she say:

No. Is all right. I should have be more careful.

And Marya place the tea and few rice crackers on the table and she walk away. And Reni say:

Who is she?

And Benji say:

She?

And Reni nod and he say:

She is a housemate. Is a very large house. So I rented a room for her. She take care of the house chores to pay the rent.

And she say:

So you two are not intimate or anything?

And Benji say:

No. Why you are asking?

And Reni blush more and say:

For no reason.

And she look at him and begun to giggle. And he say:

What is wrong?

And she say:

Your hair is looking like cat ears.

And Benji reach and feel his hair and he feel the "ears" and he say fixing his hair:

Sorry. I forgot to brush it.

And she say still giggling:

It okay.

And he smile. But he is still embarrassed about the incident. But they avoid the subject and talk about books. A half hour later they leave the house and Benji say:

So you don't liked of the Journey to the west?

And Reni say:

Is not that I don't like it. Is only too much of a fairy tale for my taste.

And Benji say:

Well it a bit fantasying.

And they walk away. And Marya say:

Well at least he is living more. Now back o my knitting.

And she enter in the house. And Benji say:

Sorry about this. On the next time I will try to be awake when you arrive.

And she chuckle and say:

Well I don't mind all that much. I mean it was sure unusual. You was really looking like a big cat.

And Benji smile embarrassed and think:

My mom acts like a cat sometimes. Is only natural for me to do the same. I need to keep my instincts like that in check now. I don't want to hurt Reni with my secret.

And Reni say:

Why you are so serious now?

And Benji say:

For nothing.

And Reni say teasing:

Really?

And he smile and say:

Really. By the way is not bad for your reputation to you go visit a man house?

And Reni say:

I don't mind with it. And we are friends.

And Benji nod and take her to the theater. He leave her in the doors and proceed to leave the theater. On the half way of the pass he stop. He look at a window and see Maria looking down at him. Her eyes are very cold and they met with his brown eyes. Benji see on Maria eyes that she is not pleased at all with him. And Maria don't see anything on his eyes taking out indifference. And Benji think:

It is not wise turn my back to her. She have her gun.

And Maria think:

How he knew? And why he is still there?

And she broke the eye contact and walk away. And Benji walk away too. And later Benji walk in his house and he say:

Why you took Reni to my room when I was sleeping?

And Marya say:

You was wake. How could I know that you was with out a shirt?

And Benji frown holding back the will of leap on her throat. Two weeks later Benji is on his house lying on a couch reading a book when someone knock in the door. Benji close the book and walk to the door and he open and say seeing the person standing in there:

Reni?

And the silver haired girl smile and say:

Hi.

And he say:

Hi. What you are doing in here?

And she say:

My friends and I are going to a carnival. And I wanted to know if you want to go too.

And Benji say:

Sure. When?

And Reni say:

Now.

And Benji say:

Now?

And she nod and say:

Right now. See the others are waiting right there.

And he look at the sidewalk and see all the hanagumi standing in there. And he say:

Okay. Can you give me tem minutes to put something else?

And she nod and he say:

You and your friends can come in.

And she nod and the hanagumi enter in the house. Benji say:

Marya will serve some tea. I will change.

And they nod and Benji move up the stairs and he hear Sumire voice saying:

Not bad. This place is a bit nice. Small. But still nice.

And Benji sigh. He walk to his room and he pick dark blue social pants, a same color vest and a slight loose white social shirt. He change his clothes and he think while closing the last button of the shirt:

Should I take the knife?

And he look at the large knife on the bed and he toss his shirt over it and he grab his leather jacket and think:

I won't need it. He close the door and move down the stairs putting on the jacket and he leave with the hanagumi. And he think while walking on the streets of Teito:

Today is May ninth. And I am hanging out with the most famous actresses in the history of the Japanese theater. Others would kill for this.

And Reni say:

What is wrong Benji? You are serious.

And Benji say:

Is nothing.

And he think:

Is only the glare of your friends and the fact that I am getting too close of you. I will end hurting you if this goes on. I must to get less friendly from you and the others.

And Reni smile at him and say:

Cheer up. We are going to have fun today.

And Benji feels his brand new resolve melts because her warm smile and decide to forget all the problems and enjoy the day. Later in the carnival they split in groups. Benji and Reni walked to a side and more of the girls was hanging with Ogami. And Benji see the park not very filled and he say:

Hey Reni why you came ask to me came?

And Reni stop walking and Benji stop too and she say with a tint of crimson on her cheeks:

I wanted to expend sometime with you. But not as we usually do chatting over books. I wanted to expend sometime playing with you.

And she look down and he smile and walk closer of her and cup her chin gently and softly he move her face so he can face her and he say:

I am glad. I was only curious. I will gladly expend the day with you.

And she blush more and smile at him. And he smile back and he say:

So what you want to do?

And she look at his eyes and say:

Let's go to the Ferris wheel.

And he nod and they walk to the ride.

End of the chapter six:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away


	7. Feelings

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter seven: Feelings.

Later in the carnival they split in groups. Benji and Reni walked to a side and more of the girls was hanging with Ogami. And Benji see the park not very filled and he say:

Hey Reni why you came ask to me came?

And Reni stop walking and Benji stop too and she say with a tint of crimson on her cheeks:

I wanted to expend sometime with you. But not as we usually do chatting over books. I wanted to expend sometime playing with you.

And she look down and he smile and walk closer of her and cup her chin gently and softly he move her face so he can face her and he say:

I am glad. I was only curious. I will gladly expend the day with you.

And she blush more and smile at him. And he smile back and he say:

So what you want to do?

And she look at his eyes and say:

Let's go to the Ferris wheel.

And he nod and they walk to the ride. The line for the ride was very short and the young couple didn't have to wait long. They enter in a cabin and sit facing the other. And they look at the scenery and they stay in a pleasant silence. After a few minutes Reni break the silence and she say:

Can I sit next to you?

And he say:

Sure.

And she get up and move to his bench. She sit close of him and he gently pass his arm over her shoulders. Reni lean to him and she say:

Can we stay like this for a while?

And he say:

Sure. I don't mind at all.

And the fifteen minutes of the seen for the couple very long but at the same time extremely short. And they come out walking close and chatting. And they move to another ride. Way later all the hanagumi is returning to the theater. And Sakura say:

Gee Reni-chan really wanted stay there some more time.

And Iris say:

Me too. But why we have to go?

And Ogami say:

You all wanted to come.

And Iris say:

Not me.

And Orihime say:

Is almost dinner time now. We played for the entire day.

And Iris say:

Then why you didn't brought Reni too?

And Orihime say:

If I had found her.

And Kanna say:

Let she enjoy the park some more.

And Sumire say:

Or Ogami-san only wanted to stay out of Reni way.

And Ogami deny blushing. Meanwhile Benji and Reni are walking around the park. Two hours later the sun is setting and Benji and Reni are sited on a bench in the park. And she say:

It was very fun.

And Benji say:

It sure was.

And they are sitting very close. And Reni say:

I feel sad now that the day is ending.

And he say:

I also feel a bit sad. But we can always do it again.

And she say:

Is that a date?

And Benji say:

Well it will be if you say yes.

And she smile and say:

Well then yes. We can do it again. But when?

And Benji say:

Whenever is good for you.

And Reni say:

So in the eighteenth sounds good?

And Benji say:

Sure. But we still have time. So what about we enjoy what is left of this.

And she nod. Benji get up and stand a hand to her. She pick it and get up too. And they stroll on the park while get darker. And they wander in a pleasant silence for a while. Soon the dusk is replaced by the night and the park lights are turned on. And Benji say:

You want to go to any ride Reni?

And she nod and say:

Yes. But we went all of then. What we can do?

And Benji say:

Well we could go at the Ferris wheel. The view of the city lights it will be for sure great.

And she nod. They walk to the ride. Soon they are in the cabin this time sited close of the other. They chat about the amazing view of the city filled with the lights. And Benji gently hold one of her hands. And he say:

Your hand is cold Reni. Are you feeling cold?

And she smile and say:

Not much. Is only that get so cold suddenly.

And Benji say:

This will keep you warm.

And Benji take out his leather jacket and place over her shoulders gently and he hold her hands between his and she blush when he rub then gently softly bowling some air in then to warm then. All Benji gestures make Reni blush deeply. But she smile at his care. And murmur in a low tone but very embarrassed:

Thank you.

And he say:

You are welcome.

And she blush more because he have heard her. And he sit closer and pass his left arm over her shoulders and pull her closer still holding her hands with his and he say:

Are you still cold?

And she deny and say:

Not anymore. Your hands are very warm.

And he smile and she lean a bit more on him feeling his warmth. And she say concerned:

Are you feeling cold?

And Benji say:

Not at all. Besides I am sharing heat with you.

And she blush even more making her cheeks warm up even more. They stay in silence and the Ferris wheel comes to a stop. But they are still on the higher spot of the ride. And they can see the entire city filled by the multicolored lights. And Benji say:

You know this city is really beautiful.

And Reni nod and say:

It really is. But is the first time that I see her like this.

And Benji eyes move from the far city and move to the silver haired beauty on his side and on his arms. And she don't notice. And she say:

I am very happy to see it.

And Benji say:

So do I.

And she look at him and see that he is gazing at her and she say:

What you meant?

And he say:

That I am happy looking at you. You are much more beautiful that the city.

And she blush more and look away muttering an embarrassed thank you. And she say in a lone tone at him:

How you can be happy. I am not pretty.

And Benji take his right hand from her and he cup her chin gently and make her look at him and gaze deeply on her blue eyes and say:

You are very pretty. I can't found words to describe how much.

And she blush more staring at his brown eyes and she say:

But...but...I don't dress like a girl. Or act like one.

And Benji say:

Yes you act like a girl. Right now you are very feminine and cute. In every moment that we are together I notice how feminine you are. You only don't notice. And about the dressing. I like of your style.

And she move her eyes from his blushing even more. But since Benji is still cupping her chin she can't move her face. And Benji say with his face close of hers:

If you don't like this I hope that you forgive me.

And she don't understand until she feel something warm and soft touch her lips. It take few seconds for her confused brain understand that she is being kissed. She don't resist at all and surrender at the feeling of Benji lips over hers. After a minute that prolonged to the eternity Benji broke the kiss. It was only a normal kiss that is only is a touch of the lips. Reni is blushing deeply breathing a bit hard. Benji have a small blush on his cheeks. And he say:

Reni if...

And she say coldly:

Why you did it?

And Benji say:

What?

And she say:

Why you kissed me?

And Benji don't even hesitate to say:

Because I love you.

And her blush deepens and she look at his eyes and she say:

I didn't understood. You said what?

And he say:

I said that I love you. You stole my heart. I knew that I felt something when we met. But as more we got closer more my feelings grew. But if is only me. I apologize.

And she say:

Say it again.

And he say:

Say what?

And she say:

You know what.

And he nod and say:

I love you.

And her cold expression melts and in a confused and happy one she hug him. And he hug her back and she say:

I am scared. I never felt like this before. My heart is racing. I don't know what to feel.

And Benji say:

I feel the same. But I want to stay with you.

And she look up at his face and she have tears on her eyes. He kindly lick then, she held a tiny chuckle while his tongue caress her face following the tears trails. And she close her eyes at the caress and Benji say:

Reni open your eyes.

And she open and she is gazing at his and he say:

Can I kiss you again?

And she say embarrassed:

Yes...

And he kiss her again a bit harder but still a simple kiss. And they keep the kiss until they are close of the ground and Benji broke the kiss. Reni seen to be a bit sad for it and he say:

I guess that this ride is over.

And she nod sadly and he say:

But we still can stay like this.

And she perk up and nod. They leave the cabin and Reni have putted on Benji jacket and she hold on his arm leaning on him. They walk out of the park and walk on the streets. There is a cold wind blowing at the streets and most of people are trying to keep warm. Benji ignore the cold and Reni snuggle closer of Benji to keep warm. They walk in a large park and pass by a tree filled way and the only sounds that can be heard are the leaves moving and Reni say:

You are feeling cold?

And Benji say:

No. I am feeling normal. I am used to bad conditions. Now let me see your hands.

And he hold her hands and say:

They are very cold Reni.

And he rub then again and Reni say:

You don't have to do it.

And he say:

I want to. I want to protect my gir...

And he stop at the middle of the sentence and she say:

Yours what?

And Benji say:

Just let it go.

And she say:

I want to know what you would say.

And Benji have a tint of red on his cheeks and he say:

My girlfriend.

She blush and he say:

If that is all right with you.

And she say:

It is all right. I am only surprised with it.

And Benji say:

I am not kidding about my feelings for you. I love you and I want to stay with you.

And she smile and say:

I love you too. I am very happy in hear your words.

And they kiss one more time. They broke the tender kiss and walk away. Later they reach the theater doors and Benji leave Reni in the doors and she return his jacket and say:

Thank you for the wonderful day and the very special night.

And Benji say:

I am the one thankful.

And she smile and give him a light kiss on the lips and run into the theater. Benji stay still for a couple of seconds and then he walk away putting on his jacket. Now the night feel somehow colder than before. In her room Reni is laying on the bed hugging her pillow with a happy expression on her face. She turn on her bed and her head fall from the edge and her hair is forming a small silver casket on the air and she see the desk of her room. She see a brand new notebook that she bought to write few needs and comments. And she toss the pillow to a side and walk to the desk and open the notebook and she pick a pen and she place the date. May ninth of 1926. And she think:

This is so silly! I can't believe that I will do this! Is someone found this I will die in shame!

And she begun to write in the notebook. And there more than one time that she stop writing with a blush and a smile. And when she is over she read the three pages that she wrote. And she close her eyes and feel her heart skipping a beat when she recall the excitement of her first kiss. The kindness of his words. And she close the notebook. And she write in the inner part of the cover:

Diary. May of 1926.

And she close it and walk to her bed and let the memories of the day, specially of the evening take her to a deep sleep. Meanwhile Benji is on his house on his bed. He is with a happy expression on his face. And he smile recalling of Reni eyes. He is almost falling on sleep when the phone suddenly rings. Benji pick it up and say:

Hello.

And Ryoko say:

Hi Benji. How the things went. Marya said that you have gone out with the hanagumi.

And Benji say:

It went just fine. Just fine.

And Ryoko smile at his tone and she say in a teasing, but caring way that only mothers can do:

So who is the lucky girl?

And Benji surprised say:

What?!

And Ryoko say:

Come on Benji. I am your mother. And you are a very lousy liar. At least when you know what to search. I can tell by your voice that you are very warm and fussy.

And Benji sigh. And Ryoko say:

Who is she? Is she one of then?! And is she cuter than me?!

And Benji say:

She is way cuter than you.

And Ryoko feel the hit on her pride and say:

And who is she?

And Benji say:

Reni Milchstrasse.

And Ryoko say:

The German tomboy?! No way that she is cuter than me!

And Benji shout:

She is not a tomboy!!

And Ryoko take her ear from the phone and rub it and say:

Damn he is really in love. My ear is ringing now.

And she put the phone on the other one and she say:

I am sorry. Is that got me in surprise. Now tell me everything. And don't spare the juicy details.

Meanwhile in the lab Washu is working on something. And Sasami walk in and say:

So what is wrong sister?

And Washu say:

I detected a time anomaly.

And Sasami now as Tsunami say:

A time anomaly? What caused that?

And Washu say:

I have only two suspects, first one Tokimi. And the second one Benji.

And Tsunami say:

Come on. We both know that Tokimi is quiet. Back then she couldn't change anything on the timeline. And Benji is a very responsible boy.

And Washu say:

Is the only explanation. He must be doing something that will change the history somehow. We will not feel it because we are goddesses. And everyone else in the house will not be affected thanks to us. But what will happen?

And Washu say:

I don't know. But for good or for bad the history will change.

And few minutes later Ryoko walk in the lab and say cheerful:

You two will not believe in what just happened!!

And the duo look at the cyan haired woman that is floating with a very happy expression on her face. And Washu say:

What happened?

And Ryoko say full of happiness and proud:

My baby boy is in love!!!

And two goddess expressions change from neutral to happy then to very worried. And Ryoko say:

Hey. Why you two are so gloomy? It is a good thing. My son found love. It good right?

And Washu say:

Back in 1926. And tell me what the year that we live on is?

And Ryoko say:

2028.

And then hit her. And Ryoko say:

Come on. It must be a way!

And Tsunami say:

You knows. I knows. And your mother knows. Benji love don't have a future. And I mean that literally.

And Ryoko begin to cry knowing that it will hurt her son when he hear that.

End of the chapter seven:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away


	8. Confused feelings

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter eight: Confused feelings.

On the next day Benji is on the couch looking absent minded. And Marya is about to say something but he is looking a bit depressed so she let him alone. And Benji think:

What I have done?! What in the name of the gods I have done?!

And the images of the previous night flood on his mind and his face get a faint tint of crimson. And he unconscious smile and he think:

I kissed Reni. I confessed my feelings for her.

And he sit on the couch and he look down at the floor and think:

And she answered my feelings. She also feel the same. But...but...I am a lie...I don't exist...

And he is sulking and her smile flashes on his mind and he respond to it and he think:

I can't help myself. She don't leave my thoughts.

And he get up and walk out of the house. In the theater Reni is on the library reading the three musketeers book that Benji gave to her. She is softly humming a love song not paying much attention to the book. She have a hint of a smile on her lips. In the door is Kaede and she think:

Reni is very happy. I wonder what happened.

And she walk to her office. In the theater everyone notice Reni different mood. And during the lunch every one interrogate the German teen. But she only give evasive answers. On his room Benji is laying on the bed with the stomach down and he look at the night stand. He see a colored picture of his family and sigh. He get on his fours and stretch like a cat cracking his spine. He let out a sigh of pleasure for that and sit on his legs. He rub his face with his hand and he hear a small cry from the door saying:

That is so cute!

And he look at the door and peek between his fingers and see Reni with a faint blush on her face, her eyes are sparkling and she leap to him. She hug him and Benji say:

Reni what you are doing here?

And she say looking up to him:

I can't come visit my boyfriend?

And he say:?

No... I mean yes... I mean I am surprised. Why you haven't knock?

And she say:

Marya let me in. And she said that you was here reading.

And Benji say:

This is embarrassing.

And she say:

That was cute. Very cat like.

And Benji smile and he say:

I thought that your day off was on the eighteenth.

And she say:

And it is. I only got a free time and I decided to come here.

And Benji say:

I am happy. But mind of giving me my shirt? It isn't a bit forward hug with half naked?

And she blush deeply and look away. Benji smile and he pick his shirt and put it on and he kiss her ear and say:

Is okay to look now.

She shiver with the kiss and the soft words on her ear. And she look at him and she say:

What you was reading?

And Benji say:

Nothing. I was thinking.

And she say:

About what?

And he hug her by the waist and say:

You.

And she blush deeply. He give her a kiss totally forgetting his morning mood. She pass her arms around his neck and he lean back touching the wall with his back. They close the eyes only enjoying the feeling of the other lips. Benji naturally bolder by two simple reasons. The first is he son of Ryoko. And the second is that he from the future. He deepens the kiss. He force his tongue on Reni mouth softly parting her lips with his tongue. She open her eyes in surprise with the sudden intrusion. Benji hold her face and seek her tongue with his teasing her. She blush deeply and a hint of tears appear in the corner of her eyes. And Benji smile inwardly when he found her tongue that she have being avoiding his. He caress her tongue with his and she close her eyes a bit. She see his face and his still closed eyes while he twirls his tongue with hers. Not used and very embarrassed Reni is very tense. Benji sense it on her kiss and break the kiss. He look at her moisty and misty eyes. And he say:

What is wrong? You didn't like it?

And she blush even more and she say:

Is not that I didn't like it. It is very embarrassing and a bit yucky. It felt good too but...

And she stop talking and Benji caress her cheek and he say:

If you don't like it I won't do it.

And she say:

No. I did like it is only...very embarrassing.

And Benji say:

Okay. Show me your tongue.

With out understand she obey. And Benji say:

Don't pull back.

And she nod. And to her surprise Benji suck her tongue. She gasp surprised and she pull her tongue from his mouth. And she broke the kiss and say:

Why you did that?

And he say:

You say that you liked of it. But you are embarrassed. So I am trying to make you don't feel like that. But if you want to stop.

And she say:

But is embarrassing.

And Benji say:

A bit. But I want to do it with you.

And she blush more and he say:

Let's try one more time. But this time you move your tongue with mine. Try doing the same thing that I do.

And she nod with her face red as Kanna hair. And this time she kiss Benji. He part her lips with his tongue and slide it on her mouth. She follow his moves and slide hers on his mouth. And he begin to twirl his tongue with hers. She do the same with her face very red. After sometime he broke the kiss and a thin line of saliva is linking they lips. Benji cut it licking his lips. Reni is very red and breathing fast. And he say:

How it felt?

And she say very embarrassed:

Good. It felt good. Where you learned to kiss like that?

And he say:

I haven't. I am founding with you.

And she smile and they kiss again. Sometime later Reni is sited leaning on Benji chest between his legs with his holding her by the shoulders hugging her. And she see the picture and she say:

What picture is that?

And she point to the now black and white picture of his family. And he say:

Is a family picture.

And she pick it up and she say:

Who is your parents?

And he point to Ryoko and Tenchi and say:

They are. My grandfather is there and many members of the family.

And she say:

Well is sure a lot.

And Benji say:

Well not so such when you get used

And she place it back and she say:

You don't miss then?

And he say:

Well I do. But with you I forget that.

And she smile and snuggle closer of Benji. He hug her tighter and she say:

I love you Benji.

And he say:

I love you too Reni.

She smile and turn to a side and they kiss again. And after sometime Benji escort Reni to the theater. And while he walk away he think:

I guess that I cant help it at all. I and lost in love for her. Is only seeing her smile that I forgot everything.

And he smile and walk his house. His happy mood is broken when he feel the energy of one of Tokimi lackeys. He run in the streets and after a couple of orders he is fully changed to his battle clothes. And he run to the place where the energy is. On the theater the hanagumi is already moving. And in the koubus Ogami say:

Where you was Reni?

And she blush and say:

Taking a walk.

And stay quiet. And Ayame say in the radio:

Be careful.

And they nod and part. In a now empty streets have a bit taller than the average man wearing long and fancy robes. And Benji think:

That seen like Juraian battle robes. But is different.

And the man have long white hair and a long white beard. He turn to Benji and the teen can't avoid on thinking of the image of a stereotype mage or wizard. And Benji stop all of sudden. But with his speed he slide a bit forward. And the man look at him. Benji look the man deep purple eyes. And Benji feel the ancientness on the man. And the man have a face that inspire calm. But Benji skin is crawling. And he say:

You...you are D3. Tokimi second.

And he clap his hands and say in a calm, contained and full of knowledge voice:

Very well. You are right. I am D3. In the name of the magnificent lady Tokimi I order you to surrender. In that way you everyone else will face a painless death.

And Benji can't feel any emotion on his words, and Benji think:

I can't feel anything. No fear, no hesitation. Anything. He is only stating a fact.

And he grasp at his sword hilt and dash at D3, Benji slash him and only manage to cut few strands of his beard. D3 dash backwards and Benji see few cracks appear on the blade and he think:

What? I only cutted his beard and the blade cracked? He is that powerful?

And D3 say:

That was honestly something very rude.

And the hanagumi arrive. And Benji look at then and D3 say:

Good. Not I can fulfill my other mission.

And then many vines grown from the ground and wrap around the koubus. Even with the tries to break free from the hanagumi. And Ogami say:

Leave the koubus!

And they obey. And they are with they own weapons on the hands and D3 say:

Good. Now is only send the pets deal with then.

And many women with snake like tails that are wearing a armor that cover the upper part of the body appear from the ground. They have a very pale skin and green hair. And they have long and sharp looking claws. And they advance to the hanagumi. Benji move to help then and D3 get on his way and say:

No. You will face me. Those are lady Tokimi orders. I shall remove you for her path with my own hands.

And D3 get in a attack pose. Benji get in one on his own and he shout:

They are weak in the neck and in the waist! Use only energy based attacks!

And Orihime try and say:

That is true!

And they begun to fight. D3 produce energy staff and attack Benji with it. Benji have a hard time blocking the attacks. And the hanagumi are having trouble with the large numbers of enemies. But they are relatively weak. And Orihime for an example is using a continuous energy bean and moving her hand and killing many demons at time. And Benji side slash D3 and he hit the robes and the cracks on the blade only get larger and Benji think:

This is not working!

And he hear a cry in the hanagumi side and he look at it. D3 notice and toss a power ball at the hanagumi. Benji dash to then. Sakura notice the attack and shout a warning. But is too late. Benji get in front of then before the ball and block it with the sword. And the blade begun to get read with the heat. And the energy pass by then. And kill many of the snake women. And D3 send more power and Benji sword begun to let out sparks and small parts of it begun to melt and fly away with the intensity of the blast. And Benji think:

I must hold this! He hear the hanagumi voice behind him and he think:

I have to save Reni!!

And he slash forward. The energy is cutted in the half and hit the asphalt. And D3 look surprised and say:

Really good. Now what you.......

And he is cutted in the middle sentence with a burning hot sword nailed on his throat. Benji have tossed the sword at him and he is with few burns on his clothes and he look back and say:

You are hurt?

And the hanagumi are not wounded and he say:

Good.

And his black visor like shades crack on the half and fall in two pieces revealing his eyes. And the hanagumi stare at his red thin slitted eyes and Benji turn his back to then and think:

Thank god for the color change.

And Reni think:

I know those eyes. But where I saw then?

And D3 remove the sword from his throat and breaks it. And then he vanish as well the remaining snake women. Benji pick his glass shards and walk to his sword and pick the pieces up. And when he about to leave Maria say:

Wait right there. I have questions and I am sure that you have the answers.

And Benji say:

Sorry but I don't have any answers.

And in a blink of an eye Benji is no longer there. And Maria search for him and Kohran say:

How someone can move that fast?!

And Ogami say:

I guess that we should leave too.

And they move to the koubus and walk away now freed of the vines. And on her koubu Reni think:

I think that must be impression. That Shinobi eyes by a split second recalled me of Benji eyes.

And she stay quiet.

End of the chapter eight:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away


	9. First date

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter nine: First date

In the theater Reni finish to writing on her new diary and she smile recalling the events of that May tenth. All the kisses and the love words traded with Benji in the morning. Ignoring the fight at the noon. And her smile get wider when she recall him kissing her deeply. Her heart skip a beat and she close her eyes recalling the feelings of that kiss. And Reni heart nearly stop when someone knock on her room door. Reni let out a cry and quickly hide her diary between many books on her desk. And she say:

Who is it?

And a familiar voice say:

It is me, Sakura. Reni-chan are you feeling well? As soon we arrived you came to your room and stayed there.

And Reni say:

I am fine. Just a bit tired.

And Sakura say:

It was a hard fight.

And Reni say:

It was.

And Sakura say:

Since you are tired I guess that you don't want to go out with us to get an ice cream do you?

And Reni look a bit thoughtful and she look at her figure on the mirror and she think:

I don't know. I might be getting a bit over weight.

And she touch on her firm abdomen and say:

I don't want to go. Sorry.

And Sakura say:

It is okay. You want us to bring you one?

And Reni say:

No thank you. I am on a diet.

And Sakura say:

Okay.

And she walk away. And walking to the others she stop and say:

In a diet?! Why Reni-chan would be in a diet?! Her figure is perfect!

And Ogami say:

Let's go Sakura!

And she run to the others and they walk away. In her room Reni have stripped to her birthday suit and she is looking herself on the mirror and she say:

I don't know. I think that I could lose some weight and do some exercises to make my hip firmer. And to my stomach too.

And she have a perfect hourglass figure with large breasts that are very firm and they defy the gravity not even a bit sag. And she caress her smooth white skin and say:

I guess that I could use some hydration lotion too.

And Reni keep seeking for inexistent flaws on her body. In Benji hose Marya say facing Benji who is sited on the floor:

You took damage enough to destroy a space fighter and you are still up. Why you are complaining. The armor took the entire blast you took minimal damages.

And Benji say:

Just shut up and sew me.

And Benji have a large and deep cut on his shoulder and few smaller over on his arms and chest. And she produce a pen like device and say:

Okay. First I need to put you out of cold.

And she produce a pistol like device and shot at Benji. He fall on sleep and she lay him on the floor and with the pen like device she touch on his skin melting it around the wounds and fixing all the damages. And she say:

Almost all the knowledge of the galaxy, and special weaponry and he still don't let me go out and fight.

And she sigh and say:

He is for sure an idiot.

And she continue to fix Benji. Meanwhile in a ice cream shop Sakura say:

I am telling the truth. Reni said that she is on a diet.

And Orihime say:

Well you are never too cautious over your body. I guess that Reni is finally getting more feminine and she are now getting worried about her appearance.

And Kanna say:

I wonder why. Come on Reni have a perfect shape. She is already a couple of kilos under her weight. Her muscles are very firm from the constants exercises that we do. She is perfect.

And Sumire say:

I agree with the ape woman now. Reni is very well developed and her height is almost the same of Maria. And with her weight as it is she is perfect.

And Kohran say:

What would trigger the self critical sense of a girl like Reni all out of the blue?

And everyone stays quiet and Iris say:

Well I have a guess.

And everyone look at the French teen and Ogami say:

What is it Iris-chan?

And Iris scoop some of her ice cream and say:

She got a boyfriend.

And they stay in silence for a time and Orihime bust in laugh and say:

A girl like Reni?! A boyfriend?! Come on. Is easier for me walk in the moon that that happens. At least she found a boyfriend before I do.

And the girl's chuckle and Ogami say:

Well it make sense girls.

And they stop and Ogami say:

Reni was not so worried about herself before. She only kept her body in shape to fight. And since she met that Benji boy she have been acting not like herself.

And Maria say:

Taisho is right. She sometimes sigh with no reason. Or blush at something all of sudden. She is even wearing a perfume.

And Sumire say:

You noticed too? I thought that was only me. And she seen to be using a new shampoo too. Not like that cheap one only to wash the hair. But one to make it softer and prettier. I noticed that too.

And Kanna say:

Well I have seen her using a hair conditioner.

And Kohran say:

And I saw her asking for Kaede for few cosmetic tips.

And Orihime say:

Come that is not something that Reni would do. It was hard enough to make her try a lipstick two months ago.

And Iris say:

But in that time she wasn't seeing that man regularly like she is doing now.

And Kanna say:

That is true. She even asked him to go with us to the park yesterday.

And everyone nod agreeing. And Ogami say:

But this is only a theory. We are not sure.

And everyone nod again. And one week later the eighteenth arrive and Benji is on a square on the city waiting for someone. And after few minutes a silver haired girl run to him. She hug him and he say:

Hi.

And she say:

Sorry for leave you waiting. I have a bit of a hard time losing my friends.

And he say:

There is no problem. I just arrived.

And he take a good look on her. She is using a light blue summer dress and a light white jacket, she is with a light colored sandals and Benji say:

Reni you are stunning.

And she blush and say:

Thank you.

And he say:

You lost weight haven't you?

And she say:

You noticed?

And Benji say caressing her left cheek:

I noticed. But I think that you should have stayed on your normal weight. You have rings on your eyes.

And he caress under her eyes and she say:

But I thought that I was too heavy.

And he say:

Reni you was perfect. You are beautiful. But I think that is better you return to your normal diet okay. You might get sick.

And she nod and say:

Okay.

And they walk away holding hands. Few meters away is the rest of the hanagumi that follow the couple. And Sumire say:

She is for sure dating him. Come on she is even wearing a dress.

And Kohran say:

Yes. She is for sure very beautiful in that dress.

And the others nod. And Maria is being dragged by Kanna say:

Look is not our business. Let her go out.

And Kanna say:

No way. Is our duty as her friends be sure that he is not taking advantage of her.

And Orihime nod. To the hanagumi shock Benji and Reni are truly in a date. Walking with linked arms and chatting. At the noon they stop in a small but very cozy coffee shop. And to the growing shock of the hanagumi. Specially from Ogami is that the couple are feeding the other. After a lunch they walk away and Benji buy for then a couple of ice cream cones. And Orihime say:

Okay I will go there and I will kill him.

And Maria say:

And let then know that we followed then thru the entire morning?

And Sakura say:

But I think that is Reni-chan choice. Come on everyone. When was the last time that we saw her so happy and with a carefree and honest smile?

And they stay quiet and Sakura say:

Her smile was very cold and weak. Sometimes even shy. Now she is letting out such honest and carefree smile. I think that we should leave then alone.

And Sumire say:

I can agree that Reni is sure different. But I don't trust on him. And if he is trying to take advantage of her.

And Kanna say:

Well if was that why he would be with a smile just like hers?

And they see that Benji is also smiling. And Sumire say:

Maybe because his evil plot is working.

And Kohran say:

What evil plot? So far what he know about him is that he is from Okayama.

And Ogami say:

Why we don't make a research? I am sure that if we mention this to the manager he will order to the tsukigumi investigate him.

And Orihime say:

That is a good idea coming from you.

And Ogami stay in silence and Maria say:

But it is not wise expend precious resources in seeking about a young man.

And Kanna say:

Hey they vanished!

And they look to the place where the couple was and they have left. They run trying to found then but they have totally lost the couple. Way later at the dusk Benji take Reni to the theater door. And they are in front of the door. And Reni say:

I loved our date.

And he say:

Me too.

And she smile and she say:

I will be free at the tenth of June. So we can go out again.

And he say:

Okay. So at the same time?

And she nod. And they kiss and after break the kiss Reni is about to enter and Benji say:

Remember back to your regular diet.

And she say:

Okay I will. Bye.

And he say:

Bye.

And she enter on the theater and Benji leave the area. She move to her room and she proceed to write on her diary. Benji walk to his house with a small smile on his lips. He don't even notice that he is humming the Aerosmith song called I don't want to miss a thing. And he stop, he stop humming and his smile fades. He look at his sides. Maria who was following since he left the theater stop and hide. And he look to his right and begun to run. Maria run after him. She see him turning a corner and when she does he is no longer there. And she stop and look around her. Is a commercial area. But all the shops are closed. And when she is about to give up and hear the sound of metal clashing. And she run to it. And she a depot building and the sounds get louder. And she enter on the building carefully. And she see on the middle of the depot someone who is dressed like Benji but with the red scarf of the Shinobi and a long knife on the right hand. And he is fighting a tall armored humanoid creature. The creature have a European like sword. And when the long knife and the sword clash sparks flow. And Maria feel the enemy corrupted aura easily. Benji force a slash up making the creature lost the balance. And Benji open the creature guard and give a series of slashes with knife on the creature. And with a stronger one Benji stab the creature head that is covered with a helmet and the helmet cracks. And the creature leaps backwards and Benji pull a revolver from his jacket and shot once. An energy filled bullet pierce the cracked helmet and the creature fall dead with a bluish goo running from the hole. And he move at the creature and he kick the sword away from it. And Maria sneak behind him and touch her revolver barrel on the back of his head and she say:

Now we will have a serious talk. Now drop the knife and the revolver.

And Benji say:

You can't forget about this?

And she say:

No way. Now put the weapons down or I will kill you.

And he say:

Fine.

And he drop the knife and he say:

I am really sorry for this Miss Tachibana.

And she got confused. Benji release his grip from the gun handle and the trigger guards spin on his index finger and he grip on the barrel and he turn very fast and hit Maria on the side of her head behind her eye. He avoid staying in the front of the gun barrel and she fall like a over ripe fruit. Benji hold her limp body and lay her on the floor carefully. And she is limp. Benji check on her pulse and with his holographic computer he see that she is only unconscious and that he haven't damaged her brain. He pick a handkerchief and place on the spot that he have hitted. The white cloth get few red stains and he rip his shirt and tie the handkerchief using the ripped shirt as bandages. He place the remaining shirt under her head as a pillow. And he say:

You really haven't let me any other choice Miss Tachibana.

And Benji loose her belt a bit and open the top button of her shirt to not suffocate her. Benji pick her gun and open the drum and pick the six bullets of it. He place the revolver on her hands and he say:

I know that in few minutes the rest of the hanagumi will be here. So they will give you a better treatment.

And he pick his knife and walk away. There isn't a sign of the creature corpse and Benji escape by a window. And a couple of minutes later Kanna bust thru the door. They found Maria unconscious and rush at her side. And Benji is moving away and he think:

Geez I hope that she forget what she saw before I knock her out.

And he enter on his house.

End of the chapter nine:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away


	10. Will

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter ten: Will.

In the theater two hours later Maria wake on her room. Beside her is Kanna and the red head say:

At last you wake! I we was all very worried!

And Maria say:

What happened?

And Kanna say:

I was hopping that you telled me. We found you out of cold in the depot of the Taki's.

And Maria say:

Out of cold?

And Kanna say:

Yes. And the weirder is that you got first aid.

And Maria touch in the spot that she was hit and she frown and Kanna say:

Take it easy. The doctor said that wasn't bad. But that you should rest for a couple of days. And take this pills for the headache.

And Maria say:

That explain the sharp pain.

And Kanna say:

We found you treated and you even got a kind of cushion that your head was resting on it. It was a ripped shirt. But Taisho said that it shows that the person who attacked you didn't meant to hurt you.

And Maria say:

I remember of him saying that he was sorry before I was hit.

And Kanna say:

What else?

And Maria say:

Nothing else. I can't recall anything else. I was out of the theater for a reason and then bang. And is all dark.

And Kanna say:

According to the tsukigumi there was a fight there. And they found a kind of goo on the floor. And they are considering the hypothesis that Shinobi was there facing one of those new demons. And you was trying to surrender him and he knocked you out so he could escape.

And Maria say:

It make sense. Ouch.

And Kanna say:

Drink this.

And she give to the blonde a couple of pills and a glass of water. Maria take the pills and Kanna say:

You just rest and get well, I will tell to the others that you are wake and fine.

And the blonde nod and lay on the bed again. Kanna leave the room and she meet the others in the hall and say:

Maria is wake. She is fine. But she can't recall anything. She only said that the person that hitted her said before that he was sorry for that.

And Ogami say:

So that make the theory that Shinobi was there and that she tried to capture him.

And Kanna say:

It makes.

And they stay in silence for a while. After a time they return to they own bed rooms. Reni proceed to write on her diary. On his house Benji say to the Marya android:

What information you have about that alien?

And Marya say:

Not much. Washu don't have much in her database. It only says that is from another dimension.

And Benji say:

Just great. First Maria see me only with the scarf covering my face. Then I found that the invasion is beginning.

And Marya say:

By the weapons and the weight and height of the one that you killed he was a scout. His equipment is compatible with a scout gear.

And Benji say:

Great. There is more to come. The sword that great-grandpa gave me is broke and I only have the knife that grandma gave me. Taking out the revolver that is not so effective.

And Marya say:

I am working on a new sword for you using the resources of her lab.

And he nod. He walk to his room and toss himself in the bed. Willing to sleep by the rest of the night but his phone rings, he sigh and pick it up and he say:

Hello.

And a very familiar voice say:

Hi Benji.

And he say:

Hi mom. Why you are calling?

And she say:

Today was your first date. Give me the details. I want to know all. Especially all the juicy stuff. What you two did?

And Benji say:

We walked round the city holding hand or with linked arms. Ate a lunch feeding the other. Have ice cream. Few kisses here and there.

And Ryoko say:

What? Only that?! No sex?

And Benji blush deeply and he say:

MOM!!

And she say:

What?! Is only natural want to have sex with someone that you love.

And Benji say:

I agree with that but we only know the other for three months. And we are dating have a bit more than one week. And I am on 1920s! Sex here is only after the marriage. I am getting lucky for be able to kiss her. You know that in this era Japanese people think about the kiss as a major part of the intercourse. And if we get caught kissing in the open we can get arrested.

And Ryoko say:

I know. I know. But what kind of kissing?

And Benji say:

Mom?!

And she say:

Come on give me some details. I am your mother. I want to know.

And he sigh and say:

What this have to do with my kissing?

And Ryoko say:

Just tell me.

And Benji say:

Well when we begun was mostly simple kiss. Only touching the lips. Then I gave her a French kiss and well we are doing that one more often.

And Ryoko say:

And where you learned that?

And Benji say:

Well the theory basis on the grandpa Nobuyuki collection of hentai magazines. The practical here with Reni.

And Ryoko say:

And be honest with me. Are you satisfied only with kisses?

And Benji blush intensely and he say:

I will not answer that.

And Ryoko say:

So you are not. I know that. After all you are my son. I know very well that you just got out of the heat.

And Benji blush even more. And Ryoko say:

I know very well. Every spring is like that. Hormones raging. Our already enhanced senses even more enhanced. At least you have a will power and a self control way larger than me. On the heat I don't even let your father get out of the bed room.

And Benji say:

Stop mom. And is summer already. The heat have passed.

And Ryoko say:

I know. You are a teen. And you got out of the heat. I am very sure that your hormones are raging with the total fury.

And Benji say:

Mom stop that!

And Ryoko say:

And you got yourself a very cute girl. Imagine her...

And Benji shout:

Mom shut up!!!

And Ryoko stop shocked with Benji words and he say panting:

Is hard enough with out you provoking me! Stop it!

And Ryoko say:

I am sorry. But you should act more like yourself and...

And Benji say:

Finish the sentence in the way that I think that you are and I will hang out now.

And Ryoko stop and say:

Fine. But you should be more honest with your body desire.

And until the end of the conversation Benji have to fence off all the indiscrete attacks and the not at all subtitle hints about sex from Ryoko. And after hung the phone Benji lay on the bed and he say:

Just great. This talk killed at all my sleep.

And he sigh and gaze at the theater from his window. And the time pass. June tenth arrive and Benji and Reni walk by the streets of Teito. This time Reni is wearing her normal outfit. The couple chat happily and they enter in a jewel shop. And they look at few necklaces. And with a clerk they buy a couple simple silver lockets. They leave the shop and Reni say:

So mind to explain why the sudden will for jewelry?

And Benji say:

You will see.

And they walk to another shop. And Reni read a poster while they are in the small line. And she say:

Photographs?

And Benji say:

Yes. I honestly want to be able to look at you even when we are apart.

And she blush and nod. After they take the picture they walk around until is done. And when they return they pick four pictures of then with arms linked smiling at the camera. And they walk away. In a coffee shop Benji cut one of the pictures to fit on the locket and he do it with her image and his own. And he place on hers locket and repeat the process with another one and put on his. And they put on the locket and Reni say:

And the other two?

And Benji say:

Well I want one to place on my nightstand. You can keep the other if you want to.

And she nod. They have a cup of coffee with a strawberry pie and they continue the date. And more time pass with a reasonable peace. Taking out an occasional attack from some of the Tokimi minions. But they are all fenced off by the hanagumi and Benji. And October arrive and the hanagumi is facing a very hard battle. Benji is facing a large group of Syrusians and the snake women. And the hanagumi in they koubus deal with they own groups of the same aliens. And then all of sudden an energy blast rips Reni koubu head. Benji turn to her and D3 appear and he rips open the koubu hatch and he pick the unconscious Reni from the cockpit. And D3 say:

You will have to face me if you want her back. You will face me there.

And a floating castle appear in the sky and D3 vanish. And Benji let out a powerful energy blast that turn all the aliens around him in a bloody mess. And the hanagumi are shouting at him and he run away. Sometime later in the theater. Ogami say to Yoneda:

Sir I need an approval for the use of the Shogei-maru. We must attack him to rescue Reni.

And Yoneda say:

You have my approval.

And Ogami salute the senior officer and on his way out he found Ayame and she say:

Is better you wait for a while. We are preparing the koubus and the Shogei-maru.

And Ogami nod. And he walk to meet the others girls. And Kaede walk to Ayame and say:

He is very angry.

And Ayame say:

He is. And with a good reason.

And Kaede say:

And what we will do?

And Ayame say:

What we always do. Pray for they safety and success.

And Kaede nod. Meanwhile Benji enter on his house and he say:

Marya!

And she walk to him and say:

What is wrong? You are very stressed.

And Benji say:

I want a full battle armor! I want a fusion rifle with full combat load! I want two galaxy police issue blasters also with full combat load!

And Marya say:

But the time line.

And Benji say:

Screw the time line! D3 got my Reni and I will use all my power to get her back!

And Marya say:

But...

And Benji say:

No buts! I also need a plasma sword. And something that can fly! And you will be going with me!

And she lithe a bit and say:

I understand. I will bring it all.

And she walk away. And Benji walk to his room and strip naked. He pick in one drawer a leotard like full body suit and he think while putting it on:

If this is as strong as mother pirate suit it will help me.

And the clothes are figure hugging and they are in a dark metal blue color with blood red. And he put on his Shinobi clothes and the scarf on his face. And Marya say:

The weapons are here.

And he say:

Good.

And he pick his knife and walk down the stairs. And over the dinner table have the requested weapons. And he see a heavy cybernetic armor on the table and he put it on. And Marya say:

That is a combat suit. Washu made that. I changed the esthetics.

And Benji is now wearing a metal armor that cover everything from his chin down. And it is very slender and is also in dark metal blue and in blood red color. And she say:

That armor is very light and don't get in the way of the movements. And it can hold a shot from a heavy disintegrator cannon.

And Benji put the knife on his pack letting the hilt over his right shoulder. He place his revolver on his waist on the back of the armor belt. The armor is already with the one blaster on each leg in the thigh high. And Benji pick a metal sword hilt and he hang it on his belt and he pick the rifle. And Marya say:

Put on the helmet.

And he nod and let the rifle rest by the shoulder strap and he pick the helmet on the table and he put it on. The helmet let uncover the lower part of the face and cast a shadow over his eyes only letting out the faint red glow that his now red eyes are casting. The scarf is hanging on his back as well his hair and Marya is wearing a similar armor but lighter. And Benji say:

And how we will get in there?

And Marya say:

Let's get out first.

And they move out of the house in a high speed and over a roof Marya summon a hovering motorcycle and she say:

That is good?

And Benji see the race like bike and he say:

Well is looks good.

And he ride on it. Marya ride behind him and he start it. The bike take off and Benji fly with it to the castle. Meanwhile the hanagumi are on they on path to the castle. And on Orihime eyes the flames of revenge are burning. And on Iris eyes too. The trip is a very quiet one. And they arrive on the castle. Benji and Marya get out of the bike and she send it back to the lab. And the hanagumi move out of the Shogei-maru. In there the two groups face many spiders of the size of cats. Benji and Marya don't face much problem since they are on foot. But the hanagumi get trouble because of the large sizes of the koubus plus that they are mainly armed to melee combat. After a long combat with the spiders they move on. The groups pass by different halls. And in a large room they meet. And Benji ignore the hanagumi and keep moving. Orihime is almost attacking him when Kanna stop her. Marya is near Benji with a rifle pointed to her while walking with her back turned to then. And Orihime get pale and they move on. And while the hanagumi follow the running duo of Benji and Marya they stay in silence. Everyone is worried about Reni safety. But a single thought run by Benji mind:

I will kill D3. I will make him pay for kidnapping my Reni. I will make him regret his own birth and Tokimi birth before I am done with him. I will save my Reni.

And a new bunch of aliens appear and Benji shot his way thru then, never stop running.

End of the chapter ten:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away.


	11. Founding

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter eleven: Founding.

Never stopping Benji get a large distance between himself, Marya and the hanagumi. But he is not caring about then. His only concern is find and rescue Reni. He see a wall and he fire at it with the heave rifle, the wall melts and Benji pass by it. And he is now in a large open are of the castle. Almost a garden. And there is many flowers in there. Benji sniff the air. Even with the strong scent of the flowers he feel the faint scent that he loves so much. And he run to it and D3 appear and block his path. And Benji come in a harsh halt and D3 say:

I am impressed that you reached here so fast. I am curious to know how you found her so fast.

And Benji scan the area and he say:

I can feel her. I can feel her heart calling my while we are apart.

And D3 say:

Is that what you pitiful creatures call of love? It blinds you for obvious traps, make you weak.

And Benji say:

Love give me power. Love give me a reason to fight. Love make me overcome anything.

And D3 say:

Love will get you killed.

And Benji shot at D3. He block the shots and attack Benji. He take a very hard hit on the chest and land hard on the ground. He get up fast and he knows that the only reason that he is alive is that the armor took the impact. Benji prepare another attack. He fire all the rounds of the heavy rifle at D3. He only block the attacks easily and Benji discard the empty rifle. And it vanish and Benji pick the plasma sword and ignite it and dash at D3 with a battle cry. D3 block the attack with an energy staff. And the two energetic weapons clash forming many sparks. And D3 side slash Benji who avoid the attack by a hair. And Benji strike back. Many blows are traded. But the ones that Benji deliver almost don't damage D3. And the attacks from D3 damage Benji armor in an amazing way. During most of the fight Benji is trapped, barely avoiding the enemy hits. Hidden in a small bandstand. She is being held by some force rings and she see the fight. She now knows that the one facing D3 is Benji. She can't do anything taking out pray. Benji with out his helmet and the armor gloves stop when a new enemy that look just like D3 come. And D3 say:

Now I will finish you as lady Tokimi ordered to.

And Benji think:

Maybe I wasn't meant to change anything. Maybe I was faded to die here. Away from everyone who love me. There isn't a single way to me win.

And D3 and the copy dash to Benji. And Reni shout:

Benji you can't die! You can't lose!

And Benji doubts vanish at her voice. Benji dash to the original D3 and he toss the plasma sword on the copy. The sword pierce the head of the fake one. And Benji unsheathe his knife and stab D3 on the stomach. Benji force forward and slash open the powerful minion guts. Benji turn and dash to D3 again and he think:

If there isn't a way create one. Always fight. Never give up.

And his mind is flooded by a lesson that his mother gave to him.

**FLASHBACK:**

In the shrine in Okayama a twelve years Benji is on his knees on the ground holding a broken wood sword. And Ryoko in her space pirate suit is with a wood sword standing in front of him. Benji have a corner of his lips cutted and bleeding and he say:

I give up. I can't beat you mom. I am unarmed and you are way stronger than me.

And she walk closer of him and slap him hard on the cheek. He fly a couple of meters and land on the ground. And Ryoko say:

Never repeat that. Understood? **Never.** Never give up so easily. You really think that that is enough reason for give up? Being alone and unarmed against a superior enemy?

And she sigh and say:

And like that you want to honor your grandmother? Giving up in the first larger obstacle? She would be ashamed of you.

Benji eyes change to red and get thin slitted instantly and he get up and he say:

What? What you said?

And he is emanating a powerful metal blue aura and he say:

So is this that you want? You want me to fight back?

And he grip tighter on the broken sword and he dash to her and he say:

You want rage?! You want violence?! I will give you what you want!!!

He shout the last sentence and an electricity blade form on the broken sword. He leap and pack a powerful slash on her. Ryoko look up and say:

Better. Much better.

And she hold the blade stopping Benji on mid air and she broke it and grab him by the neck and say:

Now you saw the path.

And she squeeze his neck and she say:

**Always fight. Never give up**. If there isn't a way to beat the enemy **create** a way. If there isn't a chance to victory **found** one. You must **fight! Until the end! **That is how all the beings of the creation do**. They never give up! They fight or die!** You are my son. You have my wild blood in our veins. You should know this better than anyone else. And how you could **forget** it?

Benji is gripping tight on her arm and forcing on her arm many powerful electric shocks. And they begun to fade and she say:

There isn't any greater sin to the members of our family than **surrender!** And as your mother I have the duty of **punish** you!

And his grip get weaker and his arms hand fall limp. And she drop him and say:

End of the lesson.

And she drop her cold act and now aid her unconscious son.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK:**

Benji slash D3 throat and blood gush from the wound. And one more time he is teleported away. The copy vanish and the sword too. And Benji stop and pant hard. And now the hanagumi arrive. They move out of the koubus. Marya stop then from advancing with a smile on her face. Even covered by the thin ninja mask. Not understanding the hanagumi is about to attack her. And Reni run and give a tackle like hug on Benji. Benji drop the knife and hug her back. Reni pull down his mask and give him an intense and deep kiss. All the hanagumi stop in shock and blush madly. Benji hold her face gently with his hands that are unarmored thanks to the attack of D3. She hold his face and pull his face closer giving more strength to the kiss. They lips are pressing on the other with an amazing strength. And Sakura in her embarrassment cover Iris eyes and her own. But she peek by the cracks of her fingers. Orihime and Sumire are shocked beyond words. The others girls are froze with shock and embarrassment. And Ogami is in total shock. Iris remove Sakura hand of her face. And the French girl is blushing less intensely than the others. The couple keep the kiss for longs minutes until Iris cough low and remove the shock of the others members of the hanagumi. And Orihime is the first one to act and she shout:

Reni stop that right now!!

And all the girls and Ogami shout at then saying the same thing. Benji and Reni broke the kiss. The hanagumi can see they removing the tongues of the other mouth and Sakura blush even more and faint. And Kanna hold the girl and the hanagumi rush to aid her. And Benji and Reni ignore then and kiss again. But the couple break the kiss when the castle begun to crumble. And they run away leaving questions for later. Benji and Marya ride in the bike that come out from a sub space hole. And Reni ride with then in front of Benji. And the castle vanish in the air. Benji touch at the knife on his waist and he think:

This knife cutted him very easily. Maybe this is why she gave it to me.

And Benji land the bike smoothly in a roof and the trio get out from it and bike vanish and Marya walk away. And Benji is about to leave too and Reni say:

I can understand why you haven't said a thing. But what you will do now?

And Benji say:

I will continue to love you. And I will still protect you. Never doubt that.

And she nod. And Benji is about to leave. And then Kayama and many tsukigumi members appear and they surround the roof and point guns to Benji. And Kayama say:

Sorry about this. But you are not leaving.

And Reni say:

Captain Kayama, Benji is not an enemy!

And Kayama say:

That we know. But we have orders to take him under our custody. His friend might have escaped but he will not.

And Benji say:

And why I have to go? Taking out helping you protecting the city I haven't done anything wrong.

And Kayama say:

In any case you are coming with us. You know if you run we will open fire. And Reni might get hit by a lost bullet. Now slowly put that revolver down. And then the knife.

And Benji obey. And a member of the tsukigumi cuff Benji and Reni say:

That is not necessary. He is not resisting.

And Kayama pick his weapons and say:

In any case he will be restrained.

And they take Benji away. And a half hour later Benji is chained in a chair. And he sigh. The chains is wrapped around his chest, arms legs and waist. And he is still with the armor and looking by a two faces mirror Ayame say:

He is just a kid.

And Kaede say:

But he is old enough to fight.

And Ayame nod and say:

I am worried of what the manager will do with him.

And Kaede say:

What you mean? He saved Reni. And he is helping us.

And Ayame say:

Not about him being the Shinobi baka imoto. About him being dating Reni. And kissing her.

And Kaede understand and say:

Well knowing him he will be really mad now. By the way where he is?

And Ayame say:

Scolding Reni.

And Kaede frown and she say:

Poor Benji. He seen like a nice kid.

And Benji say:

Excuse me. I am with a very annoying itch on my forehead. Can one of you two come here and give me a hand since I am all tied up?

And Ayame say to Kaede:

How he know that we are two?

And Benji say:

I can hear you two by the intercom. It is turned on.

And Kaede se it and blush. And she turn it off and move to the interrogation room. And she scratch him and she say:

Geez I think that Kayama is really being paranoid this time. I will let loose your left arm.

And she open the chain from his left arm and he say:

Thanks.

And Kaede walk out of the room. And few minutes later Yoneda walk on the interrogation room and he shout in a very angry tone:

How dare you to maculate my pure and innocent Reni?!

And he try to hit Benji with a katana. The teen block it with his left arm that is armored and Ayame and Kaede run in the room and hold Yoneda and Ayame say:

Stop it sir! You can't kill him! And especially by such petty reasons!

And Kaede say:

If you kill him Reni will hate you!!

And Yoneda struggles on the two Fujieda sisters arms. And Yoneda is cursing. And they two drag him out. And in the observation room Ayame say:

You should be ashamed of yourself sir. Attacking him when he could not defend himself. It was good that Kaede let his left arm off or you would have chopped his head off.

And Yoneda say:

I want to kill him!!

And Kaede say:

If Reni kissed him is because she wanted that. Is her choice. And his. Not yours.

And Yoneda say:

Why you two are defending him?!

And Ayame say:

Because he is on our side. Because he rescued Reni.

And Yoneda stay in silence and Ayame say:

And you have any other reason for keeping him here?

And Yoneda say:

No. But I want to ask him questions about the enemy.

And Ayame say:

I will ask then. You stay here.

And she walk out of the room. She enter on the interrogation room and say:

I am sorry for his behavior. He tends to be very over protective when concern the girls.

And she release him from the chains and he say:

Thanks.

And she say:

Look we need to know what you know about the enemy.

And Benji say:

I don't know anything else than you know. I only came here to get a new life and I found about a bunch of creatures attacking the city.

And Ayame say:

And where you got the revolver?

And Benji say:

My uncle gave to me as a gift when I turned fifteen. So I brought her with me when I moved here.

And Ayame say:

And the knife?

And Benji say:

I made it.

And Ayame say:

That armor?

And Benji say:

Is on the family for generations.

And Ayame say:

That girl?

And Benji say:

Old family friend.

And Ayame say:

So you kept all in the family.

And Benji say:

Is not like I did in purpose.

And Ayame say:

And how you know where the enemy will appear?

And Benji say:

I was raised in the woods of a mountain area. I have very sharp senses.

And Ayame look a bit doubtful and she say:

I think that is enough. You can go now. But I will have to ask you to formally join the group. We can't allow you to go away with this knowledge.

And Benji say:

What you mean?

And Ayame say:

Well that you can go to your house now. But you will have to come back here. Your friend can stay where she is. Only if she stop fighting.

And Benji say:

I usually work alone. I only called her because I needed to be focused only on Reni.

And Ayame say:

Put this on. You can't walk with that.

And she give to him a trench coat and his weapons. He put it on and she escort him to leave the theater. On his path Benji notice that the hanagumi stare at him. And that Reni is not there. And he leave the theater. He walk to his house and he move to his room. He toss the coat on the chair and the armor is no longer on his body. And he undress and he inhale deeply closing his eyes and think:

I am even feeling Reni scent now. I guess that I am really hooked on her.

And he feel something soft and warm touch on his naked chest. And something warm wrapping around his chest. And the scent of Reni get stronger and he open his eyes. And he see a familiar silver head and he say:

Reni?!

And he try to get out of his grip and she don't let him go. He see by his mirror that Reni is also naked and he say:

Reni what you are doing?!

And she say:

What I want to do.

And she look up at him and she say:

You don't want me?

And he say:

What?! I mean...of course I want you. But Reni is too soon.

And she blush and say feeling a warm pressure on her stomach:

This part of you don't think so.

And Benji blush and he say:

It is automatic. I don't have control over it.

And Reni say:

Benji. Please sleep with me.

And Benji swallow hard and he say:

Reni. I want to. But is too soon.

And she press herself tighter on him and he let out a tiny cry of pleasure feeling her warm pressure and her large breasts on his chest. And she say:

Please Benji. Is my will. Is also your will. Then why you want to wait? We might not have another chance to do this.

And she have tears on his eyes. And Benji kiss then and he say:

We will have many chances Reni. We know each other have eight months and we date for six months. We have only nineteen years old Reni. We have our lives ahead of us....

And he recall his condition and she say:

Benji? Are you all right?

And Benji say:

Reni. This is your true will? You really want to do it with me?

And she say:

Yes. I love you more than anything. I want to be yours.

And Benji cup her chin and kiss her. She respond to the kiss and press herself tighter on his body. Benji still kissing and holding her move to the bed and lay her gently on there with out breaking the kiss. He caress her body sliding his hand on her soft, smooth and warm skin. Reni cry in pleasure but her cry is muffled by Benji lips. He hold her left breast with his right hand and he feel the blood pulsing there and her heart beat on his palm. He break the kiss and look at her blushing face and she have a tiny hint of tears on her eyes. Benji lick then and she over his right hand with her left hand and she make his hand close with hers. She let out a moan of pleasure and Benji pick the cue and caress her breasts, fondling then. He lick her chin running his tongue by her jaw bone to her ear. She shiver with the caress and Benji puff some air on her ear making her shiver even more. Benji kiss and lick her ear and she cry in pleasure with the simultaneous stimulus. Benji move his tongue lower and lick her neck and shoulder. And Reni say with her voice drowning in pleasure:

Benji...ah...do it...more...

And Benji obey and lick and kiss her neck and shoulder. Benji move his lips lower and he kiss her chest right over the breasts. She shiver when he begin to lick her while moving his face between her breasts kissing the soft skin there. Reni cry loud in pleasure and wrap her arms around his head and pull him harder. Benji lick her again and again Reni cry. Benji raise one of her breasts and lick the skin under it. Her cry of pleasure raise one octave and Benji continue to lick that spot while fondling the other one. He change the order and Reni continue to cry in pleasure. And Benji stop and face her and she kiss him. She wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply not wanting to let him go anymore. Benji slide his hands all over her body, giving her more pleasure. Hours later the young couple is in the bed lying under the covers. The sky is lithe by the stars and Benji is holding Reni close of him. She is laying with her belly down on Benji left side with her breasts pressing on his chest. Her left arm is over his chest and her head is resting on his shoulder. Benji softly caress her head, fondling her soft hair. He is looking at his sleeping lover feeling her scent filling the air. Benji kiss her forehead and look at her peaceful face. And he think:

This is it. The point of no return. I just cross it and I don't give a damn. As long she is on my side. I will not complain about my fate. As long I have you Reni. I will not need of anything else. Only your love.

And she call him on her dream. And he smile at her. On the nightstand the necklaces that they wear glean at the moonlight. And for some reason Benji can't take of his mind the Aerosmith song called I don't want to miss a thing. Benji caress her back over her spine and Reni let out a low moan of pleasure and she snuggle closer of him. Benji hug her and kiss her forehead and he stay awake until the sleep take over him one hour later.

Okayama 2028.

Washu come out of her lab and see Ryoko and Sasami on the living room. And Ryoko say:

What is wrong? You look like you sucked on a lemon.

And Washu the rest of the household on the living room and she say:

Well I have good news and bad news. Witch one first?

And Sasami say:

Well the bad one.

And Washu say:

Benji just screwed up.

And Ryoko worried say:

What?! And he good news?

And Washu say:

Well he had his first time. In October thirtieth of 1926.

And Nobuyuki say:

Benji got laid?! Hooray! I can expect great-grandchildren!

And Ryoko have a hint of tears on her eyes and Tenchi seen a bit happy. And Sasami say:

And that was his screwed up?

And Washu say:

Yes. From that day forward I can't predict how the things will turn. The time line will not move as the one that we traced.

And Sasami pale up and Washu say:

For better or for worse isn't it sister?

And Aeka is trying to calm Nobuyuki that is jumping around. And Katsuhito stay quiet.

End of the chapter eleven:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pause and say:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he make a pause again and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walk away.


	12. Moving on in love, and traps of hate

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter twelve: Moving on in love, and traps of hate.

In the morning Benji wake and see Reni beside him. He smile and gently kiss her. Her eyes move and she wake. She smiles at him and they don't trade a word and kiss again. Reni closes her eyes again savoring the feelings that she is getting. Benji caress her cheek softly and they break the tender kiss. And Benji say:

Good morning.

And she says:

Good morning.

And she smile to him and he say:

I could do this forever.

And she nod and say:

Me too.

And she sits on the bed and the sheets fall exposing her bare chest. Benji smile and he say:

Well now more than before I feel like not letting you get out of my sight.

And she blushes and says:

Stop that. You are embarrassing me.

And Benji says:

But after we did last night I think that you don't have to get embarrassed near me.

And she says blushing more:

Yes I have.

And he says:

Then why you are not covering yourself?

And she says:

Well that is because I know that you have saw it a lot by now. So I don't have to hide my body from you.

And he sits too and says:

Well aren't you bold?

And she says:

I have to be. After all I am a member of the imperial defense force.

And Benji kisses her. And she responds and they break the kiss. And Benji says:

I don't think that being a justice fighter give you the courage for being nude in front of me.

And she smile and say:

No. But it helps.

And he smile back. They put on the necklaces and dress up. And Benji say:

By the way Reni how you got here?

And she says:

I came here as soon we arrived in the theater.

And Benji nods and he say:

I guess that we should eat something before I take you to the theater.

And she nods and they walk downstairs. And two days later Benji is already placed on the theater. Taking out Reni everyone else is very suspicious about Benji. In the theater the air is filled with tension. Especially from Orihime to Benji. The young couple is in the terrace enjoying the cool autumn afternoon. They are chatting over trivial things. And in another area of the theater Orihime is sited playing a piano and Sumire is with her. And Sumire say:

You know since we found about Reni boyfriend being the Shinobi you only get moody. And you were moody before that too. Why?

And Orihime stop playing and says:

Because Reni got a boyfriend before me! Because he can do things like we do as kill demons!

And Sumire says:

Putting on short, you are jealous over him. After all he is getting all the attention from Reni.

And Orihime blushes in a mix of anger and shame and she says:

I am not jealous.

And Sumire says:

Well it sound like it.

And Orihime says:

He is only a Japanese man.

And Sumire says:

That got Reni heart and is facing evil.

And Orihime slam close the piano keys cover and walk out of the room. And Sumire says:

But since he moved in everyone is like this. No one trusts on him. Well taking out Reni who loves him.

And she walks away.

Okayama 2028.

In the Masaki household the tense mood is easily felt. And Tenchi walks around the living room. And Aeka says:

You should stop that Lord Tenchi. You will open a hole on the floor boards.

And Tenchi says:

But this is not good Aeka. My son should be more responsible. Who knows what will happens now? And the girl that he is dating. What will happen to her when he leaves? And if he got her pregnant. Imagine he would have son that was born even before he was born!

And Aeka says:

You are over reacting. Trust more on him lord Tenchi. Even being son of Ryoko he is very sensate and calm. Not to mention very responsible. Otherwise I would never let him carry Eri. Even being the son of the Demon Empress Rashomon, he is very calm and serious. And that he took from you.

And Tenchi sweats a bit and says:

It is not nice calls Ryoko like that Aeka.

And Aeka says:

I am only saying the truth. After all was like that as she was called when she and Yosho crashed on this planet.

And Tenchi sighs and Aeka says:

Place some faith in him.

And Tenchi nods.

Teito 1926 November twenty eighth

Benji walks by the theater. And he thinks while passing by the stage and hearing the girls rehearsing:

Well at least they are not as hostile as they used to be. At least taking out Orihime and Maria. I guess that she is still angry with me for knocking her out.

And he passes by Tsubaki and don't notice the girl because he is so absorbed on his thoughts. And Tsubaki stops and calls him. Benji stops and says:

What is wrong Tsubaki?

And she says:

Well why you are so quiet? I can tell that you are hiding something. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

And Benji takes a step back and he says:

I am not hiding anything.

And Tsubaki eyes are sparkling and she say:

I can smell it! Tell me Benji what you are hiding?!

And Benji says:

Nothing at all. Geez you are annoying like this Tsubaki.

And she sulks and Benji walks away. In the manager office Kaede says:

Most of the hanagumi is slowly getting used to Benji. But Maria and Orihime still hold some grudges over him. Maria for the incident on the depot. Orihime because he is dating Reni.

And Yoneda says:

And Iris?

And Kaede says:

She doesn't seen to be disliking him. But she is not liking him either. She just act neutral and avoid being with him.

And Ayame says:

And the others are getting along with him. And Ogami is a bit uncomfortable. After all he was the only male in the theater for years. He must be feeling that his territory was breached.

And Yoneda says:

An instinctive response then?

And Ayame says:

Yes. Sometimes the two seems to be ready to jump on the other throat. It seems that they are fighting a cold war for decide who is the alpha in the theater. And Ogami feels his power weakened with Reni on Benji side.

And Yoneda stay quiet. And Kaede says:

I would never guess that Ogami could turn so possessive.

And they stay quiet. Benji is on his room looking at the ceiling thinking about what he will do. He fails to notice a silver haired girl sneaking on the room and leap in the bed over his chest. Benji gasp all his air out of his chest. But before he can recover it she kisses him. Benji breaks the kiss and after few breaths he says:

God Reni I thought that I was going to die!

And she smiles and says:

Sorry. You were so serious. I wanted to cheer you up.

And Benji smiles back to her that is still sitting on his waist and he says:

Being with you cheer me up Reni.

And she moves to kiss him again. But they are interrupted by a cough. They look at the door and see Kanna with a tint of red on her cheeks and the red head says:

Can you two save it for another time?

And the couple blushes deeply and Kanna says:

I came to let you know Reni that we will have another rehearse at seven tonight.

And the German girl nods and Kanna says:

And when you want to make out with him remember to close the door. Lock it would be good too.

And Kanna closes the door after leaving the room. And there is a very uncomfortable silence in the room and Benji says:

She got a point.

And she nods and she looks at him and she bring her lips closer of his and they kiss. And after a while Reni is laying beside him in the bed and she is hugging him. And Benji is caressing her hair. And she says:

This feels great. Now I can see you whenever I want to with out worrying about being found.

And Benji nods and kisses her forehead gently. Few hours later Benji is alone on the bedroom. In the silent evening he can hear the music of the rehearse. He is with his eyes closed savoring the remaining scent of Reni that still clinging on the bed. He smiles as if he was in the total bliss and nothing could ruin his good mood. Far from there in a very dark area near of the river in a depot many aliens gather there. And D3 is in front of a screen and he says:

Please my Lady give me another chance. I underestimated him.

And Tokimi says:

I will give you another chance D3. But it is only because you are facing my nephew. If was some one else you would not receive so many chances. Is better you be succeeded this time. Because if he don't kill you I will.

And D3 gets very pale and he says:

This is going to kill him my Lady. I brought all the minions that I could gather in this building. Even him can't defeat some many at once. And I planned that only him will come.

And Tokimi says:

For your sake is better work.

And the screen when dark and D3 says:

I will not fail again.

And he moves to the aliens. In the theater Benji get up all of sudden. His face is serious and he grabs his knife and move out of the theater by the window. He easily leaps out of the theater and when he reaches a roof of a building his clothes have changed to the Shinobi battle mode, with the scarf. He reaches the river and sniffs the air. And he runs up the river. On his right thigh is the revolver and on his back with the hilt over the right shoulder is the knife. And he is crossing the air when a energy blast hit him. He falls on the ground hard and he still smoking leap out there just in time to avoid a second one. Benji see a gun turret in a window and he tosses a metal cross over it and it slashes it cleanly. And Benji break in by a window and he land in the middle of many aliens and he say unsheathing the knife. Just great.

And he dash and slash the closer one. In the theater the girls are rehearsing and singing. Reni is on the leading role. And she is looking very confident. After few minutes they take a break and Kaede say:

Very good Reni. You are doing very well.

And the German girl smile at her. And back in the depot Benji open the guts of three lion men like aliens and he dodge the attack of for more of then. He is covered in blood. But from many different colors. He drives his fist over a alien head and tosses him over three more. The roars of Benji and the aliens fill the air. Benji slam his knife over an alien chest cutting it in the half clearly. And around Benji piles of corpses forms. But he is moving around the depot and the corpses are spread over the large depot area. Benji stops and change the direction avoiding an attack and slash another alien. The dodge the attacks in the last moment and his clothes are being ripped. But that don't stop him from rampaging the aliens forces. In the theater the alarm rang and the girls race to the command center. And in there Reni say:

Where is Benji?

And Yoneda say:

This is not important. We just got a report of an enemy attack. They said that it seems that the demons are facing each other. We must contain then before they decide to rampage the city.

And Ogami nod and they run to the koubus. While they are being loaded the only thought in Reni mind is that Benji being safe. In the depot Benji is now wearing the pants and scarf with a figure hugging dark blue metal and blood red shirt and on his face have few black markings. They cover his eyes and cheeks forming a menacing set with his red eyes. In his left hands in the knife and on his right is a energy axe. And Benji slam the axe in a near alien and dodge many attacks from the remaining ones. And then a light is turned on and the attack stop. And a screen lithe up and Benji very suspicious look at it. And Tokimi appear and she says clapping her hands:

Very good. You are fighting for one hours in the Earth time and you are not showing any signs of being tired. I praise your resistance. But what else to expect from the son of the Demon Empress Rashomon. After all you the Demon Prince of Rashomon. But is very good for a Juraian prince. I ask you one more time. Join me.

And Benji say:

Never.

And she says:

You are outnumbered, less armed and sooner or later you will get tired. You can't win. There isn't a way for you win.

And Benji says:

I will create one. I will not give up. I have something really important to protect and nothing will stop me from giving her a life that she deserve. Not even you!

And he charge up his energy and his hair get spiked like Ryoko hair and she say:

Then you will die.

And the screen fades and the attack continue. Benji is covered by dozens of aliens and he in a powerful energy blast turn then in bloody pieces and he shout loudly letting his roar fills the depot air.

End of the chapter twelve:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	13. Truth being told

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter thirteen: Truth being told.

And a screen lithe up and Benji very suspicious look at it. And Tokimi appear and she says clapping her hands:

Very good. You are fighting for one hours in the Earth time and you are not showing any signs of being tired. I praise your resistance. But what else to expect from the son of the Demon Empress Rashomon. After all you the Demon Prince of Rashomon. But is very good for a Juraian prince. I ask you one more time. Join me.

And Benji say:

Never.

And she says:

You are outnumbered, less armed and sooner or later you will get tired. You can't win. There isn't a way for you win.

And Benji says:

I will create one. I will not give up. I have something really important to protect and nothing will stop me from giving her a life that she deserve. Not even you!

And he charge up his energy and his hair get spiked like Ryoko hair and she say:

Then you will die.

And the screen fades and the attack continue. Benji is covered by dozens of aliens and he in a powerful energy blast turn then in bloody pieces and he shout loudly letting his roar fills the depot air. Benji is hit by many energy blasts. He ignores then and kill more aliens trying to break they numbers. And then Benji block an energy staff attack and fly back. He knows that is D3, Benji corrects his flight and land on his feet. D3 dash to him and as he does many aliens are killed by an unknown force. Benji smile and run away around the depot and D3 follow him killing more aliens. Soon the large number of aliens was reduced for less than one fifth from the original numbers. And Benji smash D3 with a hit from the energy axe. He takes a heavy damage but the axe fades. Benji not wanting to give him a chance to recover keep attacking with the knife and the fists. With a stronger slash Benji cut off one of D3 arms. The remaining aliens charge at Benji trying to give D3 a chance to escape. Benji roar a battle cry and fight with savageness. D3 holding the bloody elbow of his right arm stumbles out of the depot. But the hanagumi is moving to the depot. D3 runs and he see three of his last minions running away from the depot. A silver glow bust out of the door and pierce the first alien head. He falls with Benji knife on his head. Benji dashes out from the door and he leap in a killing blow. He land on a alien shoulder and holds his head and pulls it hard. The muscles give up with a impressing ease and the head comes put. Benji toss the head at D3 back. The lackey falls. Benji dash and grasp on his knife hilt and he pull it easily slashing the ground on his path. Benji get closer of D3 and slash it from below to up. The force of the blow was so much that lift the minion. Benji spin and side slash him. And then he stab D3 in the heart. A very dark red blood gushes from the wounds. And D3 says:

Lady Tokimi.........

And Benji remove the knife from him. He falls in four pieces and burn in a green flame. Benji clean the knife and spin it and sheath it. Now he is only wearing his space pirate suit and the gun holster and the knife sheath. And not forgetting the scarf. And the hanagumi reaches him. And Ogami says:

What happened?!

And Benji says:

Nothing serious. An attack that is over now.

And the black markings on his face fades and his eyes turn back to black. He begins to walk but he fall and Reni hold him with her koubu. And a ghostly image of Tokimi appears in front of then. And Benji looks at her and she says:

Not bad. You dealt with this as any member of your family would. But what you would do if I sended more minions? You are exhausted. And those humans would not be able to stand many of then.

And Benji looks at her and says:

I would fight anyway.

And she says:

I was expecting that too. But don't worry. This time I will let it pass. I have to build a new second in command.

And she looks at the hanagumi and says:

And you, I will kill you all. No one will get in my way.

And she vanishes. And it began to rain. And Maria says:

So Himura answer few questions.

And there is no response. And Maria says:

Hey don't ignore me!

And Reni says:

He is on sleep.

And she is holding Benji gently with her koubu arms and the rain wash the blood from his face. And Ogami says:

We leave the questions for later.

And they nod and move away. In the Gouraigo Reni is being very careful to not drop Benji in the high speed trip. When they reach the base Reni place Benji safely in the ground and leave her koubu. After few exams Ayame says:

He is fine. Just very tired. It seems that he over used his spiritual energy and he is recovering.

And Reni and Kanna lift him by the arms and take him to his room. He leaves a faint water trail as being dragged. And Yoneda says:

So what happened?

And Ogami says:

When we arrived the leader named D3 was running away from the depot. After him came three demons. Then Benji come out killing then.

And Ogami make a detailed report. In Benji room Reni is wiping his face, and she try to take out the clothes. And to her surprise she manages to do it. She dries him and covers him. She still on her uniform lies beside him but over the covers and caresses his slight wet hair. In the manager office Yoneda says:

Kaede, Ayame can any of you explain to me how Benji was there way before us?

And the sisters deny. And Yoneda says:

Even the yumegumi can track demons that well. To be honest they say that there isn't a demon attack. Even when we are facing then.

And they stay quiet and Yoneda says:

This might be a new enemy. But by some reason he seems to know much about it and he is not telling us.

And Ayame says:

But if is his intuition?

And Yoneda says:

No one gets that good out of blue. Kaede order the tsukigumi to do a full background search about Benji. I even want to know what clothes he wore when ten.

And Kaede nod. And Yoneda says:

You Ayame keep one eye on him.

And the elder Fujieda nod. And on the dinning room the hanagumi is having a meeting with out Reni. And Orihime says:

Come on he is dangerous. You all saw what he did.

And Kanna says:

We also do that. Well not like he does. But man I envy his style.

And Sumire says:

Only a savage ape like you would want that savage style.

And Kanna ignore her and Ogami says:

Look for more that I dislike him. And I do dislike him he is on our side. If he wants to get himself killed fine by me at least you girls will be safe.

And can easily see that all the girls opinion about him raised and he smile inwardly. And Kanna is not so happy about it and hide it well. On Benji room Reni is sleeping holding Benji while he is also sleeping. She move his head closer of her chest. Later Benji wake and found himself on Reni arms. He is drowning on her scent. He moves a bit removing his face from her breasts. And he thinks:

She is hugging me like I was a teddy bear.

And he looks at her calm face while she sleeps and he can't hold back an smile. He softly kisses her lips. And he remove himself from her hug and dress himself. He cover her and he leaves the room. He turns a corner and he bump in something. He look up and see a tall red head. And he says:

Sorry Kanna.

And she says:

No prob. Now come here.

And she drags him away. She toss him on her room and she enter and closes the door. And she says:

Listen I know that by far I am the person who cares more about you. That taking out Reni. I see you as a friend. Because I can see in your eyes that you are not bad. But I know that you are hiding something. And I know that is not good. If you have any consideration for our friendship Benji is better you tell me.

And he stay in silence and she grab him by the collar and raise his so he get on her eye line. And she says:

Listen closely. For some reason I think of you as a family member. Something like a cousin. But I care by Reni as I do for a sister. And I wand to know exactly what you are hiding from her and from everyone else. Or I swear Benji that I will beat you. And you are so tired that you will not pose much of a threat.

And Benji knows that she is not bluffing. And he says:

Kanna I will only say if you promise me not to tell this to anyone. Promise over your ancestors to keep it in silence.

And Kanna seems troubled and she says:

I promise. But if something bad I will prevent it.

And Benji says:

Okay. But let's not talk here.

And she nods. And they walk away. Benji take Kanna to his house, Marya serve tea and sweets for then and go away. And Kanna says:

Okay now talk.

And Benji nods and he says:

This will be hard to believe. It will even sound as insanity. But is the truth.

And she says:

Cut the bullshit.

And Benji says:

Have you heard of the Demon Empress Rashomon?

And Kanna says:

The one sealed by Yosho many years ago?

And Benji says:

That one.

And she says:

Why?

And Benji says:

I and the son of her. I am the Demon Prince of Rashomon.

And Kanna eyes go wide and he says:

But we are only demons because people called us like that. To tell the truth Kanna. Yosho, Ryoko the Demon Empress Rashomon and I. Are extraterrestrial beings.

And Kanna says:

What?! Look until the part that you are a demon I got it.

And Benji says:

Kanna I am not a demon. My mother was not a demon. She came from another planet. From the outer space.

And Kanna says:

Yeah sure. Look if you don't want to tell the truth then I will beat you. So don't make up some crazy story.

And Benji says:

That is the truth. Listen to it fully. My mother attacked Yosho that is my great-grandfather planet. He followed her to the Earth on his space ship. My mother also have one. In the fight they fell in Okayama. My great-grandfather ship was confused by a dragon and they thought that they came from the heaven to kill Ryoko that for then was a demoness. He removed from her three special jewels that contained her powers. Then she feel in a forced sleep. He found by her memories that was passed when he took the jewels that Ryoko was being used by a man called Kagato. So he sealed her instead of killing her. Yosho mother. My great-great-grandmother was from Earth. So he decided to stay here. He lived for seven hundred years. But one day my father Yosho grandson released my mother. After it more and more people came. Yosho sisters, a space policewoman and my crazy scientist grandmother. One day Kagato attacked kidnapping my mother. My father, one of Yosho sisters, the policewoman went save her. Then by accident my grandmother was released and my father killed Kagato. After that there was few more incidents but I will speed up.

And Kanna nods in silence and he says:

Years from that incident my parents got married and I was born. By some reason my body denied my mother and my father powers. With a help of my grandmother she removed then from me. And I was born. Then one of my aunts. Well one of Yosho sister who was actually a real goddess said that I was going to face a mission. Something that could decide the fate of this Earth and from the universe. From when I learned to walk I was trained to fight. I raised my spiritual energy with the training and became stronger. When I turned eighteen years old I was told of my destiny. I accepted it. And Kanna when I left the year was 2028. I came from the future.

And Kanna says nervous:

Come on Benji stop lying. That is impossible.

And Benji says:

No it is not. Let me prove it to you.

And his holographic laptop appears and that already freaks Kanna. But what he does later freaks her even more. On the screen of the laptop many images appear. Kanna recognize some but most are something new. And Benji says:

This are few images from the future.

And Kanna says:

Stop!

And he stop and the laptop vanish. And she says:

Okay. Okay. Let's pretend that it is all true. That you are not a demon trying to confuse me. And that you are really from the future. Why you came? What made they send you back?

And Benji says:

The death of the teikoku kagekidan hanagumi. By the hands of Tokimi.

And with that Kanna faints. Benji rush to her side and he aids her. Later Kanna is wake and she is nervously eating a sweet and she says:

So you mean that in your time. Our future, your present we are all dead. How?

And Benji says:

I don't know for sure. No one knows. The entire troupe died. You all fall sealing Tokimi. When I left the seal that you and the others placed was crumbling. I was send to kill Tokimi.

And Kanna says:

That is good.

And Benji says:

You understand that this conversation must remain a total secret. The timeline can be damaged if it escapes.

And Kanna says:

Okay. I will not tell to anyone. But it is a heavy burden to you. You are younger than me. You should not be carrying the weight of the world.

And Benji says:

And Reni should?

And Kanna says:

No.

And she swallow the sweet and says:

What will happen when your mission is over?

And Benji says:

I don't want to think about it Kanna.

And she says:

I see. You will have to go back. You will dump Reni.

And Benji shouts:

I don't want to do it!

And Kanna is taken back by his outburst. And he says:

I don't want to leave her...

And Kanna says:

I understand.

And Benji nods. And Kanna says:

Then why you begun to date her?

And Benji says:

In the beginning I was only supposed to get close of you all. I was living hidden in this house not wanting to do anything else then fight so I could easily leave this era. But then I begun to talk to Reni. And before I could even realize it I was in love for her. In a moment that we was drowned by a romance atmosphere I told her how I felt. And she answered that she also loved me. I was in the heaven then. But on the next day I realized my mistake. But when I can close of her. It all feels so right. Like it doesn't matter. That we could stay together.

And Kanna says:

You can't control love.

And Benji nods. And Kanna says:

You mean that for sure. One day you will leave us, leave Reni for good to never return?

And Benji nods and Kanna says:

And that you even knowing that you still want to stay more time with her? But when you leave it will only make it harder.

And Benji says:

I always knew that I would leave. I want to forget it but I can't. Even knowing that will hurt when I leave I want to stay with Reni. I want to love her as long as I can. I want to give her fond memories for her. Because I know how much she suffered. I want to take away her pain and sorrow and make her happy while I can. I want to keep her smile forever in my soul. Burned on my soul.

And Kanna says:

What will happen when you leave Benji? You know that she will suffer. That she will get drowned in sorrow. When you intended to tell her?

And Benji says:

Many times I tried Kanna. But knowing that would make her sad. And our time together would be covered by that shadow. I planned to leave in the shadows.

And Kanna says:

You that also would hurt her, your fool.

And Benji stays quiet and she says:

I think that this kind of matter is something that you don't know much. I can't blain you.

And Benji stays quiet.

Somewhere in a large garden. Tokimi is standing under a tree and she says looking thru a water mirror:

That is so pathetic. My nephew being stupid. I think that is my duty as his aunt punish him for being such a fool and teach him that love is not something that is worthy.

And she says:

Akui!

And from the ground a figure rises. It takes form of a tall man with a flowing black robes and pitch black hair and same color eyes. And he has a black jewel imbibed on his forehead. And he is with a European like long sword and he kneels and says:

What you wish from me, my goddess? How can I serve you?

And she says:

Akui I want you to go to Earth. My nephew is leading the resistance of that planet. I want you to hit him in where it hurts.

And he says looking down:

And where would be that my lady?

And Tokimi cast an image of Reni on her uniform and she says:

I want you to kill his protected. And I want you to do it in front of his eyes. Give her a killing blow that will take few minutes to kill her. So she can die on his arms making him suffer more.

And he says:

As you wish my lady.

And he is swallowed by a dark energy pillar and he vanishes. And Tokimi says:

This time my naïve nephew you will not be able to defeat my minion only with raw skill and savageness. And you will pay a high price before I kill you for defying me.

And she laugh in the empty valley. Back on Benji house Kanna says:

So let me get it right. You are not even born today. No. Your father wasn't even born today.

And Benji says:

Kanna even my grandmother isn't born.

And Kanna says:

This is confusing! How that can be?! The future is so advanced so you can travel in space?

And Benji says:

Not so much. This time traveling thing is from my grandmother.

And she says:

I would like to introduce her to Kohran. I think that they would get along very well.

And Benji nods.

End of the chapter thirteen:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	14. Free time

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter fourteen: Free time.

And after overcome the shock of found the truth about Benji Kanna says:

By the way, Benji what happened with you during that fight? I mean you hade this odd things in your face. And your hair was all spiked.

And Benji says:

Well it is one of the few things that actually inherited from my mother. You knows when she fight using her space pirate suit those markings appear. I never knew why for sure. Maybe is only esthetical.

And Kanna says:

You mother was a space pirate?

And Benji nods. And Kanna says:

That is very odd. But at least explain your savageness.

And Benji says:

That is because my mother DNA have many similarities with a feline one.

And Kanna says:

DNA?

And Benji says:

Forget it. Let's say that is because her blood.

And Kanna says:

So what you can tell me about the future?

And Benji says:

Nothing else. There might be some serious problems if what I said escapes. And you must swear to me not tell it to anyone that I am part alien.

And Kanna nods and they are about to move away. When Marya stop him and she says to him move upstairs. Kanna wait for him and he move to his room. He found the phone ringing. And he pick it up and says:

Hello?

And a male voice says:

At last I found you in home!

And Benji says:

Hi dad.

And Tenchi says:

Look I don't mind you actually be dating and having sex. But you have any idea of the danger that you are exposing her?! You know that she will be a target!

And Benji move the phone out from his ear and he says:

Dad!

And Tenchi keep talking. And Benji says:

Dad!

And he don't stop. And Benji shouts:

Dad shut up!

And Tenchi stay quiet shocked with it and Benji says:

Good at least I can talk now. You know who I am seeing?

And Tenchi says:

No.

And Benji says:

Reni Milchstrasse.

And Tenchi says:

What?! A hanagumi girl?!

And Benji says:

That is right dad. She knows how to defend herself. And I also protect her.

And Tenchi says:

But...but...

And Benji says:

Look I have to go. Was nice talking to you. But I have to go back home.

And Tenchi tries to say something but Benji have already hanged.

Okayama 2028.

Tenchi is in front of the phone and Ryoko is standing besides him and she says:

So?

And Tenchi says:

I guess that I blew it. I was so busy lecturing him that I didn't told the most important. That he forgot that the reason that the hanagumi failed in that day was because one member was missing.

And Ryoko says:

Our son lover. Reni Milchstrasse. She died two weeks before the day of the invasion.

And Tenchi nod. And he says:

Let's hope that he avoid that. For the future sake.

And Ryoko says:

I am praying that he does it for his happiness sake.

And they stay in a heavy silence. In the lab Washu is looking at a screen and she says:

Not good. Not good at all. My containment fields are weakening. It have passed one month since he left. If he don't rush she will escape.

And Tsunami walks in and says:

It is that bad?

And Washu says:

It is. It is no longer a question of if she will escape. But when she will escape. If Benji kills her before the seal be totally broken we win. If he does after we lose.

And Tsunami nod.

Teito December twenty fourth 1926

The theater is setting up a larger party. Everyone is helping. Taking out Benji and Reni that by Maria order went out. Well actually Maria ordered to Benji take her out. What he I doing with great pleasure. While Kanna remove from the dinning room a Christmas tree Sakura and the others are decorating the dinning room with a different set of decoration. And Iris says:

It is so good. We will now celebrate Reni birthday.

And Orihime says:

Yes. But where we will place the Christmas one?

And Ogami says:

In the training room. I think that for a change we might celebrate Reni birthday forgetting about the Christmas.

And Sumire says:

That is right. But I would never guess that Benji could be so thoughtful.

And Kanna says:

He loves her. I think that is natural.

And Kohran says:

As long he keeps Reni-han busy.

And Kanna says:

I am sure that he is doing that and he is doing that easily and willing.

And the others nod slightly. In Ginza Benji and Reni are walking by the streets in winter clothes. There is snow falling from the sky in a constant rate. The ground is filled with a two inches thick layer of snow. But they don't seem to mind. And they are walking close with linked arms. They chat passing by stores and few other people. And Reni says:

This is so good. It is the first time that we can go out in a date alone.

And Benji says:

That is right. So I planned us to enjoy this day together.

And she snuggles closer and they walk by the white coated city. Sometime around the afternoon they are in a square. They walk by it in a pleasant silence. And they move to the theater. When the sun is moving down they arrive in the theater. Benji take her coat and they walk to the dinning hall. And when Reni opens the door and walk in the room light was turned on and everyone shouts:

Surprise! Happy birthday Reni!

And Reni is shocked with it. And Iris says:

Don't tell me that you really thought that we would forget it.

And Reni says:

But...but...why?

And Kanna says:

Because we are all friends and we love you. Specially the idiot that suggested this.

And Reni looks at Benji and she says:

You knew it?

And Benji says:

Yep.

And Ogami says:

We ordered him to keep you busy while we arranged everything. At least that he does right.

And Reni has a hint of tears on her eyes and everyone pampers her. Benji smile at it. He notices Kanna giving him an approval wink and he nod slightly. And the party moves on over the night. And happiness fills the air and for that night no one remembers that the enemy is too quiet and that they are facing a new war. One hour before the dawn everyone is sleeping. Benji and Reni are sleeping together but for some reason he seems to do not like at all of his dreams. He is tossing and turning. And then he wakes all of sudden sitting on the bed. And he covers his mouth biting his hand to choke a scream. And he is with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. And he looks at Reni and he whisper:

Thanks god. It was a nightmare. She is sleeping and safe.

And he caresses her cheek gently with his unhurt hand and she let out a tiny moan of pleasure. He leaves the bed and he puts on a shirt and walks out of the room. His right hand bleeds a bit by the teeth marks and he wander in the dark halls of the theater not minding at all with the total darkness. His feet take him to the stage. In there the faint moonlight pours by a large skylight. He walks to the light pillar and he look up at the semi transparent dome. The light pours over him. And then in front of him some light gathers and take forms. And soon a ghostly image of Tsunami appears in front of him. And he says:

What you want aunt Tsunami?

And she says:

I think that you are forgetting too much your objectives Benji. You are slaking off too much. Tokimi is not stopped.

And he says:

I know that. But I can't do anything until she attacks. So I will enjoy while I can. Know that my bliss is only temporary.

And he doesn't notice since he is looking down that Tsunami eyes are also sad. And she says:

Just keep that in mind.

And he nods. She vanishes and he sighs. And he moves away. On the next morning during the breakfast Sakura says:

I swear! I heard someone talking last night in the stage! When I checked there was no one there! The theater was dead in silence!

And Kanna says:

Stop it Sakura! The theater is not haunted!

And Iris says:

But I saw a woman with long light blue hair wearing some weird looking kimonos walking around the theater last night. And she glowed in the dark. No one notices Benji surprise. But it fades very fast. And Maria says:

Probably is because of the excess of alcohol that you girls ingested last night.

And Ogami says:

That might be it. You girls must have dreamt of it.

And they continue to chat.

Teito 1927 January twenty fifth

Reni is on her room filling some pages on her diary. And she thinks while writing:

Today we got the first attack from a long time. It was bit harder this time. But only a bit. But it was only because most of the enemy was wearing mechas. The one who lead the attack as usual was not. I am happy to see that all that bickering over Benji from most of the girls is finally over. Taking out from Orihime and Maria. I can understand why Maria still doesn't trust on him. He attacked her once to escape. But I think that she is forgetting that he treated her and said that he was sorry when he did it. Orihime don't like him by a childish self imposed competition. Only because I got a boyfriend before her. And because of her disliking for Japanese men. So is a bit of a stupid idea want have boyfriend here that is not Japanese. Because she will have a hard time to found one. Sumire relation with him is a bit of a neutral one now. She only talks to him when she has too. They trade few words when they meet and when part. In the battle they avoid fighting together. Kohran honestly she got impressed when Benji gave an idea for a new part of a koubu. And what surprised us all was that after Kohran made it the part worked very well. I still didn't understand why he slammed his head in a wall after it. But Kanna was giving him friendly pats on the shoulder trying to cheer him up. But she speaked so low that I couldn't hear it. Kanna, in the beginning she was not very fond of Benji. It was almost when placing two cats together and they keep threatening the other. But few days later Benji fixed a meal that was called "chili" I don't know where he learned that. But it was very good. Kanna loved that food. And the heavy spice. That meal was really good, but a bit too fatty. All that meat, sausages, bacon and beans. I wonder where he learned to do that. And where he got that spice. And how he got so much of it to give a large jar for Kanna. And she ate that entire huge pan that he made for her all at once. I wonder if she has a metal stomach. Sakura and Benji are friendly. Sometimes they do spar. And Benji unorthodox style makes Sakura very confused and that usually leads to him winning. Sakura gets along very well with him. Iris, she is still a bit jealous because Benji. Before I date him we hanged out together a lot. Now I am paying attention to him too. I am sorry Iris. But for some reason I don't want to stay apart of him, something in me says that I need to make many memories with him. Taisho. For some reason Benji and Taisho fight as two dogs, Ayame says that is a territorial and chauvinist reason. Since Benji is younger and more active than him. I understood what she meant by active. She meant that we have sex. And Ogami is older and he is not active. Since he never chose a girl for himself. And now he lost one of his choices, he feels that he is losing his territory to Benji. She said that if we were a wolf pack Ogami would be the alpha. Maria the alpha female. And the rest of us the rest of the pack, even that Ogami hasn't picked his female he still not allows that someone else does. And that Benji is a young wolf who got in the pack after get one of the pack females, or me. Everyone else may have accepted his entry. But Ogami the leader no. So that makes both of then rivals. Even that Benji is not even trying to do something. And that he only fights back when Ogami does it.

And she closes her diary and she thinks:

I only hope that everyone can get alone fine just like we used to do. But with Benji.

And she hides her diary. Meanwhile Benji and Kanna are in the kitchen and she says:

So Benji what are our chances?

And Benji says:

Not good at all. It is everything wrong. It is not going as the planed.

And Kanna says:

It is not fair. It seemed so easy.

And Benji says:

I know. We must have done something wrong.

And Kanna says:

I guess that making out with Reni did it.

And Benji says:

But that is not possible.

And Kanna says:

But it is the only explanation. What else you did that you weren't supposed to?

And he says:

Nothing. Maybe is your fault.

And Kanna says:

My fault?! I was following your leading! And everything is ruined now!

And Benji says:

Well it is not ruined.

And she says:

It is!

And Benji says:

Is only cool down Kanna.

And Kanna says:

I want that ice cream now!

And Benji says:

Look it have to froze!

And Kanna says:

You said two hours!

And Benji says:

From where I came is! But remember Kanna! There the freezers are better!

And Kanna says:

You got a point. But I still want that!

And Benji grab a large pot filled with pinkish liquid and he says:

Later! That is today dessert!

And she says:

Give it to me future boy!

And Benji runs away with the pot. And she chases him with a large spoon. And Benji says:

Kanna stop that!

And she says:

I want that and I want it now!

And Benji turns a corner. He bumps in some one really hard. And the large ice cream pot flies from his arms. And fall over the head of one of the persons who just turned the hall. And the sticky cold liquid drips over the person, and Kanna froze and the ice cream has also spilled on the person besides the one who got the put on the face. And Benji easily recognize the person even with the pot covering the face and he get up fast and get the hell out of the before Maria even got the chance to remove the pot of her head and reach for her gun. And Kanna says:

Calm down Maria. It was an accident!

And Sumire says:

Then why he is running away?!

And Kanna says:

For not being killed!

And Maria removes the pot from her head. Her hair is soaked in the thick cream. And her face is covered with it. And Maria wipe the cream for her eyes and she open then and Kanna touch Maria right cheek and scoop some of the cream and suck it and she says:

It is really good Maria. You should try it.

But Maria is not even hearing. Her eyes are two cold jade pools, with a diabolic shine on then. And she draws her gun from the holster and she pulls back the hammer and cold aura appears around her. The ice cream froze and she run to where Benji have gone. And Sumire says:

Well he is dead for good.

And Kanna says:

I have to stop her!

And Kanna run after Maria. And Sumire scoop a drop of the ice cream that has fallen on her face and she licks it and says:

Well it was good. I hope that he think how ironic is dying because of something so sweet.

And she walks to the bathroom. In another area Benji duck barely avoiding a shot. But he keeps running with Maria right on his tail. And she shot again and he dodges again. And he leaps to the basement and Maria chases him. And she reloads her pistol while Benji is seeking a way out there.

End of the chapter fourteen:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	15. Beyond the control

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter fifteen: Beyond the control

In another area Benji duck barely avoiding a shot. But he keeps running with Maria right on his tail. And she shot again and he dodges again. And he leaps to the basement and Maria chases him. And she reloads her pistol while Benji is seeking a way out there. And Maria says:

Come out Benji I know that you are here! Come here so I can shoot you!

And he says:

No way!

And she shots at the side that his voice came not knowing that he have moved away. And Benji says tapping himself trying to found something to use against her:

Why you are doing this?! It was an accident! Kanna was trying to get all the ice cream for herself! And it was for the desert!

And Maria says looking around for him:

Because you runned away!

And Benji says:

Because you would shot me!

And she says:

That is right!

And Benji sigh only founding his knife. And he dash to the door and Maria turns to him and shot. But Benji duck and he reach the door and he closes it. And Maria shot again, but the door is made of metal. And she stops and begun to pound her fists on the door. And Benji is holding the door in the other side. And he says:

Stop with that shooting that I let you go!

And she says:

No way! Now let me go so I can shoot you!

And he says:

Hell no!

And he nails his knife on the floor jamming the door and Maria keeps pounding the door but it won't budge. And he sits in front of the door. After sometime Maria too the same. Both of then are leaning on the door. And Benji says:

Why you keep treating me like this? I said that I was sorry for hitting you that day.

And Maria says:

I can't accept the fact that someone could do that to me. It shows that I am not as good as I thought so.

And Benji says:

You are great. I mean it.

And she says:

Yeah sure. Then why I locked here?

And Benji says:

I am faster than you. Only that. Let me tell you one thing. I look up at you.

And Maria says:

What?

And Benji says:

I always admired your sense of responsibility. And the coldness that you shows in combat.

And Maria says:

You are tying to confuse me.

And Benji says:

Not at all. You have many natural qualities that took my entire life to gain. You are a good strategist, a great tactician, have a strong sense of responsibility, you are mature and intelligent. To be honest when I came here I was wanting for a chance for us being friends. I heard that you are really good billiards player.

And Maria says:

I am not that good.

And Benji says:

Of course you have your defects. Everyone has. This ability that you have to hold grudges as you do is one.

And she says:

You don't know when to stop do you?

And he says:

No. And that is one of my weak spots.

And Maria says:

And you are a bit insensitive too.

And he says:

I am working in that.

And she says:

But why you wanted to be my friend? I mean the others are way more interesting than I am.

And Benji says:

Well I can see much of me in you.

And Maria says:

I say the same. In this time that you lived here I saw that. In eight months I could see that.

And Benji says:

What about you give me a punch and we end that matter?

And Maria sighs and she says:

I guess that is a way to ends. Since you are not letting me out of here if I don't.

And Benji says:

You know I like of my safety.

And she says:

Fine. One punch.

And Benji says:

No hits below the waist.

And Maria says:

Not fair.

And Benji says:

I also like of my private area safety.

And she says:

Fine. One punch over the waist line.

And Benji says:

Deal?

And she says:

Deal.

And Benji get up and remove the knife and sheath it. Maria comes out holstering her revolver and she says:

Brace yourself!

And she punches him hard in the face. Benji stumble back holding his jaw and he says:

Not bad.

And she is now rubbing her fist and she says:

Now I feel better. Well ignoring that my hand hurts now.

And Benji clean some blood from his chin and he says:

So want to play round of billiards?

And she says:

Sure. After I take this thing out of my hair.

And Benji nods and she walk away. He sigh relieved and he walk away too. Benji founds Kanna while walking and the red head is visually relieved to see that they are no longer fighting and that both are alive.

Teito 1927 February fourteenth

It is valentine day and girls are giving chocolate to the boys. Ogami and Yoneda got one chocolate from each girl. Benji got one from Reni, one from each of the Fujieda sisters, one from Kanna and one from Maria. Taking out Reni all the others make themselves very clear that the chocolate was only for friendship. Benji manage to pass the day with out any problems taking out that Iris begun to chase him for some reason after the lunch when Reni gave her chocolate for Benji. And on the next day Benji is out for shopping. The girls are in the theater practicing and Ogami is helping the kazegumi filling the paperwork. Then the alarm goes off. All the hanagumi runs to the command center. And Yoneda says:

The enemy attacked! This time they are in the harbor. Move fast and terminate the enemy before they damage more buildings.

And they nod and Reni says:

And where is Benji?

And Yoneda says:

He is probably on his way there.

And Reni nod and leave with the others. They soon leave for the harbor. In there they see many aliens in mechas and they fight then. Over a crane is Akui watching over the fight. The hanagumi is dealing very well with the enemy mechas. And soon all then are destroyed. Akui leaps and lands smoothly in the middle of then. And Akui says:

Not bad. But now I have to deal with this.

And then all the koubus froze. And Akui says:

This will hold you all while I work. Now as his protected I have to kill you.

And he walks to Reni. The hanagumi shouts to her friend. Meanwhile Benji arrive in the theater with two groceries bags. He take then to the kitchen and he says:

This is odd. The theater is very quiet. And usually when I return from shopping Kanna tackles me for the sweets.

And Benji walks around the theater searching for someone. He walks to the command room and he says seeing everyone there:

What is going on? Where are the girls?

And Ayame turn to him and says:

Benji?! What the hell you are doing here?!

And he says:

I came back from the grocery shopping. Remember? You send me there.

And Kaede says:

There was an attack! You are usually! Ahead of us when that happens!

And Benji says:

An attack?! Where?

And Kaede says:

In the harbor!

And Benji run away. And Ayame says:

This is not good. He never acted like this before.

And Kaede nods. Benji is racing on the streets not reminding that his knife was left forgotten in his room. In the harbor Akui tries to slash Reni but Iris teleported a large box in front of then and Akui miss. And he says:

It is okay I still have time.

And he raises his arm again and prepares a killing blow. And then a lightning ball hits Akui back. And everyone faces the direction from where the ball came and they see Benji crossing the air charging another one. And Akui says:

This was not planned. This time I will leave.

And he tosses an energy ball over Reni and it slams her koubu on a pile of boxes. Akui teleport away. And the koubus moves again. Benji runs to Reni and he dismiss the energy and he ignores the voices of the hanagumi and begun to remove the broken boxes from the koubu shouting for Reni. The others begun to help too. Soon they reach the koubu that is making lots of smoke. Benji tries opening the hatch but it don't open. And Kohran says:

Benji stop it! Only a blowtorch to open it now!

And Benji totally ignores the Chinese girl. He hold on the hatch hard and pull it hard. And Kohran says:

That won't help...

But she is shocked when the koubu seems to be shouting, Benji fingers are buried on the metal and he rips out the front hatch of the koubu. He tosses it away and a huge cloud of smoke rises from the cockpit and Benji says:

Reni! Reni!

And he leans in the cockpit and see Reni with some blood on her face and she is unconscious. He releases her from the belts and picks her up carefully and lean her on the ground. He checks for her vital signs and he breathe a bit more easily seeing that she is alive. Now put of her koubu Iris pushes Benji away from Reni and she holds her friend and shouts:

This is all your fault! If you wasn't dating her she would never been attacked like this!

Those words stings on Benji heart and Orihime also out of her koubu punches him and says:

You said that you would protect her! Where you were when she needed you?! Where?!

Orihime words only causes more damage at Benji. And Kanna says:

Hey! Take it easy. He is not a machine. You are really thinking that he can always reach the enemy first? He is only human.

Blood drips from Benji hands with many cuts and bruises from ripping the hatch. He turns from then and walk away. And Orihime says:

That is right! Run away! That is all that you Japanese men can do!

And Benji look over his shoulder to her. She froze with a curse on her throat. Benji eyes are red with thin slits. But they are very cold and menacing. He looks ahead of him and keep walking and Kanna says:

Benji wait!

And he began to run away. No one could see but he was crying. He leaps over a car and from it to a building and run away. And Kanna look at Orihime and Iris and she shouts to then:

Happy now?!

And Iris is not holding back tears and she says:

Yes! He got what he deserves. He is not welcome!

And Orihime says:

That is right! This is his fault!

And Kanna says:

His fault?! If he didn't arrived in that second Reni would be dead! Come on he was deperated trying to take her from the debris!

And Iris says:

So what?! That man said that Reni would die because of him!

And Maria says:

And you two didn't considered how he is feeling right?

And Orihime says:

As if he was able to feel something.

And Maria says:

You think that seeing someone that he loves more than his live almost get killed because he was not there for help is easy? And then you two were treating him like he was part of the enemy? God! Even I could notice how bad he was. And you two only made it worse. He must be really hurt now. Otherwise he would not leave Reni.

And Kanna says:

I think that he lost the faith on himself for guarding her. And they only made it worse.

And Kohran says:

We can discuss it later. Now we need to take her to the hospital.

And they move away. One hour later in the theater Maria says to Kanna:

Thank god that she is out of danger. She only inhaled too much smoke and she hitted her head on the impact. But nothing worse.

And Kanna says:

Yeah. And I think that we will not be the only ones happy when found this. Hey Ben....

And she has opened the door of his room. And he is not there. Or his belongings. And Maria says:

What?

And they look on the closets and drawers. Everything is gone. And Kanna says:

God it was even worse that I thought!

And they run around the theater but he is not there and not one knows where he is. And Maria says:

He is not here. Where he could be?

And Kanna says:

I will check on his house. You check on the park.

And Maria nod and they leave the theater. Hours later Maria and Kanna meet at the theater and Maria says:

Nothing. He was not there. He was not in the library too.

And Kanna says:

He wasn't on his hour or in the Cherry Hill by the station.

And Maria says:

Where he would go in a time like this?

And Kanna shrug her shoulders not knowing how to answer that. Maria enters on the theater and Kanna move to follow her and she thinks:

Where I would go if I wanted stay alone? A place where no one could found me. But a place that I could stay near.

And she stops and thinks:

Wait a second. Even hurt he still loves Reni. After this I would stay in a place where I could watch over her. So...

And she runs to the hospital. She moves around searching on the floors. And she gets on the roof. She looks around and she see Benji sited over a small building from where the stairs come, that is for prevent the rain from entering on the hospital. He doesn't even notice the red head. She climbs after her and she says:

Well I finally found you.

Benji looks at her a bit startled and she says:

It was a bit hard. But I remembered that more than anything you still love Reni and that you would be around here.

And he stays quiet and he looks down. Kanna held her will to punch him and she sits beside him. And she says:

I am sure that Iris and Orihime didn't mean to say all that. About Reni she is fine, she only inhaled too much smoke. And she has a light fever but that is from a cold. She caught that when Iris accidentally wet her yesterday.

And Benji stays quiet and Kanna says:

Come on cheer up. Reni only called one name in a small period that she was uneasy while sleeping. And it was yours name. Benji she is calling you.

And Benji clench his teeth and Kanna says:

Look you must be feeling like trash now. But you must not let that take over you. I trust in you, Maria trust in you and Reni more than anyone trust on you. If you give up now you will be crushing not only my and Maria hopes, but also the ones from Reni.

And Benji look up and Kanna says:

You are the only one that Reni wants to be on her side not Iris, not Orihime and not anyone else. You only. Reni desires you from the bottom of her heart. Don't let her down Benji. Because if you do I will kill you.

And he says:

But it is my fault. It is because of my love for her that she is in the hospital.

And Kanna says:

That is right. If you didn't love her she would be on the graveyard. All of us too. I don't know if now or in that day that you were send to avoid. The others may not know but you are our hero. As one you are passing by a hard time.

And he says:

But...

And Kanna says:

No buts. As a woman I can understand how much Reni wants you. As your friend I have an idea of how much you want go to her. And as a member of the hanagumi I know that right now you are passing by a moment of doubts. I think that if you go to Reni side you will be able to do the best choice.

And she gets up and she says bending over to him:

But even if everything goes wrong and you give up on her let the onee-chan here take care of you.

And she gives him a kiss on the forehead and she leaps out from there and she says moving to the stairs:

Reni is on the third floor. Room 314. Think about it.

And she walks away. Benji is a bit surprised with Kanna gesture. But he thinks about her words.

End of the chapter fifteen:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	16. Troubled feelings

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter sixteen: Troubled feelings.

The night begins to fall on the city. Benji is still sited on the roof not knowing what to do. He gets up and moves inside the hospital. He reaches his destination with out any problem. He open the door of a room marked as 314, he walk to the bed and see Reni sleeping quietly on the bed. She has few bandages wrapped on her forehead. Benji gets closer and sit in a chair besides the bed. He hold Reni left hand on his and he says:

My Reni. I am sorry. I was not there when you needed me...

And he caresses the back of her hand gently. And he has tears on his eyes and he says:

I failed to protect you. The person that I loves more than anything. More than my life, more than my time. More that anything. You are the only reason that I still fight. To give you a future I will do anything. Anything at all.

And he leans closer of her and touch the back of her hand with his forehead. He let his tears flow staining the white sheets of the bed. And he says:

I am so sorry Reni. I was not able to protect you. You got hurt. That because I am weak.

And he remains there for all the night. In the morning Benji leaves before a nurse can see him. In the cold February morning Benji is walking on the still empty streets. For some reason the empty streets bring him some comfort. We wander on then trying to settle his confused feelings. He doesn't notice that his feet have taken him to the place that he was calling of home until the last day. He only notice when he is staring at the large doors of the theater. And he thinks:

Why I came here?!

And he turn away thinking that maybe the familiarity has took him there. Later in that morning Kanna is in the hospital. And she sees Reni now wake. And she says:

Good morning sleeping beauty. How you feel?

And Reni says:

Not so good. My throat is a bit sore. And my head hurts a bit.

And Kanna says:

You shouldn't pilot the koubu with a cold Reni.

And she says:

But what I am doing here?

And Kanna says:

Well this is what happened after that demon blasted you.

And Kanna tell her all the events. And after it Reni says:

You are lying Kanna. Why they would treat Benji so badly?

And Kanna says:

Because they was frustrated and angry. Not only with themselves but also with him. So it was easier to put all the blain on Benji who was not there than in themselves. Benji was already confused and sad when they began to blain him. And they harsh words only make him feel worse. As result he walked away after you was safe out the koubu. I am pretty sure that he was crying for leaving you like that. But Iris and Orihime wasn't even trying to understand how he was feeling. So when we arrived in the theater all this stuffs was gone. Maria and I searched for him. After a long time I found him on the hospital roof. Even confused his desire of being close of you was stronger.

And Reni says:

And where is him now?

And Kanna says:

I don't know. But he must be around. I don't think that he will go to his house or to the theater like this.

And Reni says:

But...but...

And Kanna says:

I know you must be angry with everyone now. Is only natural with Iris and Orihime for cast Benji away and with Benji for not being here. But I think that they only have very strong feelings that they were unable to control.

And Reni says:

But I was sure that Benji was here with me. That he was here holding my hand and talking to me for a long time.

And Kanna says:

He might have done it. Who knows?

And Reni nod, she rest her hand on the bed and feels a small wet stain near of her hand. It not takes much to her figure that that was tears, and she easily guess from who are then. And Kanna says:

But everyone was very worried about you Reni. You gave us a hell of a scare.

And Reni says:

I am sorry.

And Kanna says:

It is not your fault. If have someone to blain is that Akui guy. From what I heard Benji was not able to detect the enemy as he usually does. So he was caught off guard when he returned to the theater. Ayame and Kaede said that he was very confused and troubled.

And Reni says:

But it is still my fault. If I was a better fighter this would not happen.

And Kanna says:

You don't know that for sure. But rest Reni. I think that you can use this time to recover your health. And who knows when you come back you might found Benji waiting for you.

And Reni smiles and says:

I would like that.

And Kanna respond to Reni smile. Two days later Reni return to the theater with her cold gone and with no signs of wounds. She is very absent minded during her welcome party. The reason was very clear for everyone. Benji wasn't with then. Kaede explained to Reni that since the time that he left to help then he was no longer saw. And that his house was being watched but he was not there. Reni tries her best to not let her uneasiness show. But she can't cover that she really feels it is easily show on her eyes. Iris and Orihime are smart enough to avoid that subject. After the party Reni walks to Benji room. She sees that it is shining clean all his belongings were not there. She sits on the bed and hugs her knees close of her chest trying to hold the tears and send away the feeling of loneliness that is filling her soul. She easily recalls they sweet moments in that room. The games, the long talks, sleeping close of the other and not to mention the many times that they made love in there. All those too vivid memories floods on her mind making her cry. Far from there Benji is standing over a tree in the higher branches. The cold winds brush on his skin. The caress and the scent of the wind this time doesn't bring comfort as it used to bring. The star lithe sky make him feel more alone that he as ever felt on his live. He moves by the trees with an ability and skill that would make any circus acrobats die of jealousy. He is now on the Cherry Hill near of the train station. The scent of the trees brings a small comfort to the troubled heart of the Juraian prince. But the scent of fresh sap brings him memories of a time that his loneliness was almost like the one that he is feeling now. Memories of one of the four times that he was forced to go to Jurai with his family. How the nobles, servants and the entire royal palace despised him, Benji sigh recalling that few nobles had almost killed him then. And how her mother had cried for him in that day because the top reason of those feelings was the fact that she once have rampaged over Jurai under Kagato control. The memories are still vivid on his mind even that when that happened he had only four years old. The sorrow of Ryoko was feeling knowing that he acts, even uncontrolled had almost cost the life of her only son. Benji cringe recalling that Iris and Orihime had the same look on them eyes when they were taunting him as the Juraian nobles of his childhood. For a split second the thought that they might be related cross his mind. But is quickly dismissed knowing that all then Juraian or humans was noble. Born from noble families. He can't avoid feeling despise over the nobility in then and on himself for few instants. He dismiss that thought recalling that back on his time there was a debate over Reni family three. That there was a group that said that Reni was from noble birth. And that others said that she was only a girl. Benji can't avoid on thinking that even that she use men clothes they still show that is from nobility. But he can be wrong. But even not liking nobility Benji can't avoid thinking that if she takes her to Jurai and since Reni have a good chance from being from noble birth she might get easier accepted. But that thought sounds silly when he recall that his mother and himself are very hated figures in Jurai. And that his father even being the one to succeed the emperor was not liked thanks to then. Even with Aeka backing then up. The anger and the fear that was carved deep in the Juraian minds seven hundred years ago when Ryoko attacked Jurai are still very strong on the long living people of Jurai. A noise of a small branch snapping calls Benji attention breaking his line of thought. He looks at the noise direction and sees a young couple walking on the cool night with linked arms. Benji feels a strong sting on his heart. He knows very how much he and Reni loved to take strolls like that. Even that was only on the theater garden. He covers his eyes trying to hold the tears that are now flowing. His right hand is over his heart holding the fabric of his shirt there as he was feeling a strong pain there. Not knowing what else to do Benji reach in a small subspace hole and pulls his phone. He picks the device and call. After few instants a person on the other side pick it up. And Benji says:

Hello.

And a voice says from the other side:

Benji! Thank god!

And he says:

Mom. Why the thank god?

And Ryoko says:

Well it is everything a mess here. I can't even explain it. How is everything there?

And Benji says:

Bad. Really bad.

And Ryoko says:

How bad? Tokimi minions are too strong?

And Benji says:

Not that.

And Ryoko says:

I know this tone. What happened? I know that you are holding things back. What is troubling your heart?

And Benji explains to her. And after he talks Benji stay in silence and she says:

Benji you can't let this separate you two. They were angry.

And Benji says:

Mom it was like that time that we went to Jurai when Eri was born.

Ryoko stays in a heavy silence knowing very well of what he was talking about.

Jurai 2014 royal palace of Jurai

A four years old Benji is running around a large garden in the royal palace. Far from him are Misaki and Ryoko walking following the excited boy who is chasing a large flying fish. And Ryoko says:

This garden is amazing. I would never guess that you would tend this place.

And Misaki says:

Well thank you for that. But Benji seen very excited.

And Ryoko says:

Is his first time in Jurai. To be honest is his first long time space trip. He was quiet on the trip. But you know he is a wild boy who likes space to play. And this open field and that weird fish are giving him lots of fun.

And Misaki says:

Well a Kamas is very smart. I am sure that he already noticed that Benji is enjoying the chase and is giving him a ruff time. But he is like you after all. Those instincts are yours.

And Ryoko says:

Yeah. But I use then in a better pray like Tenchi.

And Misaki smiles picturing Ryoko chasing Tenchi around the garden. And Misaki says:

I am glad that you guys could make in time to Eri birth. Aeka will be happy.

And Ryoko says:

Well I wanted to give her few advices. Like not let a wet nurse raise her. Even when she can. There is nothing that gives so much satisfaction as nurturing your child.

And Misaki nod. And Ryoko sniffs the air and she says:

What?! Where is Benji?!

And she looks around on the field and she doesn't found him. She flies to enlarge her range of sight. She feels on the wind a faint scent that makes her face shake with fear and she thinks while flying over there:

Please god make that not be Benji blood.

And Misaki run after Ryoko. In a far area Benji is holding something on his chest. A hint of tears can be seen on his eyes. And he has blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Around him there are many Juraian nobles. And one is holding his hand that is missing one finger and he is cursing trying to stop the bleeding. And one of then kick Benji back hard saying:

So he is really the so of Ryoko. No matter what they say. I will not accept someone like him in the Juraian nobility. I will not accept him or his mother.

And Benji fly forward hitting the ground hard. They gather around him and begun to kick him. Benji is covering something. And the kicks continue. Until a scream is heard. The nobles stop seeing one of then with a burning orange energy rod piercing his chest. He coughs blood. And the rod moves up and slashes him in the half. As the blood gushes and the corpse fall they see Ryoko holding her energy sword with her eyes promising death. And one of then says:

It is....

And he doesn't even have a chance to end the sentence with Ryoko sword nailing his head. She summon another sword and she move to kill the others. Misaki arrive and grab one of the nobles who managed to escape from Ryoko. And Misaki says:

You missed one.

And the noble says:

Let me go! You can't let her kill me!

And Misaki says:

Yes I can. First you attacked a member of the royal family. That is treason and is punishable by death. Second you attacked a child who could not defend himself and in a large group. Third you attacked her child. And as mother she has the instincts and the divine duty of protect her child.

And Ryoko is kneeling to Benji who is still curled on the ground and Misaki says:

So I finish him?

And Ryoko nod. Misaki snaps the man neck easily. And Ryoko says gently:

Benji can you hear me?

And Benji moves and says:

Yes.

And he sits and he opens his arms and the Kamas fly away. And Ryoko says:

You didn't attack back only to protect that fish?

And Benji nod weakly. And Ryoko hug Benji crying and she says:

I am sorry Benji! I am so sorry!

Misaki looks at the scene with a bitter smile. The Kamas lands on her shoulder and Misaki says:

Let's go back so you can treat him. I will make sure that they will pay for they actions even dead.

And Ryoko nod and she get up holding Benji who is sleeping. And Ryoko says:

Why they did this to him?

And Misaki says:

Unlike you Ryoko he can't fight back yet.

And Ryoko hold him harder still crying.

Teito 1927 February twenty eighth.

And Ryoko says:

Don't get so sad. What is important is what you feel for Reni.

And Benji says:

But I couldn't protect her.

And Ryoko says:

As I was not able to protect you that time. So you have to become stronger so things like that will never happen again.

And Benji easily feels that is still a very painful subject to Ryoko. And Benji says:

But I don't know what to do.

And Ryoko says:

I had to learn the basic back then. You might try seeking the advanced. Try to never forget why you are doing this.

And Benji says:

Okay.

And they talk for a couple more minutes. And Benji hung out and he thinks:

Seek the advanced. I feel Tokimi energy thanks to my training. So if I train that more I might feel it easier.

And he moves way from there. Even with his new resolve Benji is not sure of what to do and he once again wanders on the city. Before he can even notice he is standing over a lamp post looking at a window and seeing a silver haired girl lying on a bed. And he thinks:

What the hell I am doing here?! How I did end here?!

And a voice comes from below and it says:

It seen that your subconscious self is more honest than you Benji.

And he looks down and sees Ayame standing there. And she says:

Come down so we can talk.

And Benji decides to hear to the elder woman. And he leaps to the ground level. And Ayame says:

You always surprise me. The lightness of your moves is surprising. Even an professional acrobat would be jealous.

And Benji says:

You not asked me to get down only for that, did you?

And Ayame says:

No. Well let's take a walk Benji. I know a good bar so we can talk over this with drink.

And he follows her. Few minutes later Benji says when they walk in a officers club:

Why here?

And she says:

This is a good place.

And Benji says:

I am not from the military.

And Ayame says:

No. But I am. So it is all right. Besides who would try search you in a military bar?

And Benji says:

No one.

And Ayame order from the warm sake. And after they drink a bit Ayame says:

Look I know that we are only a bit more than strangers. Not enough to be friends. But enough to not be strangers. But if you want you can talk to me. I am good in hearing others problems. And sometimes only talking helps.

And he says:

It is that since that incident I am scared of not be able to protect Reni.

And Ayame says:

Is only natural fear for the safety of a loved one. But you have to use that to grown stronger.

And Benji says:

But I don't know how to grown stronger.

And Ayame says:

Try working on what caused the problems. Or in that case the fact that you couldn't feel the enemy.

And Benji says:

If I knew how to train that more I would do it.

And Ayame says:

And how you trained in the beginning?

And Benji says:

You are a swordfighter right?

And Ayame nods and he says:

You know how to fight reasonably well in the dark right?

And she nods and Benji says:

It is almost like that. It is feeling the enemy energy in a more accurate way. To not only know who is the owner but where is the owner.

And Ayame says:

I see. But it is different from blind fighting.

And Benji nods. And Ayame says:

And when you will return to the theater. Reni is missing you. Not to mention that everyone is getting tense. They are feeling nervous now. And Benji says:

It is getting worse...

And Ayame says:

What it getting worse?

And Benji says:

Nothing.

And he drinks all the contents of his small sake bottle and he says:

I will be around. But I can't return now.

And Ayame says:

You can. If is about Iris and Orihime both of then was reprehended for that.

And Benji says:

I can't return like this. I am too weak.

And he places some money on the table and he says:

I guess that you are right. I need to talk. I already know what to do.

And Ayame says:

And what will be that?

And he says:

Train. I will repeat what I did before. I will be around.

And he walks away. And Ayame says watching him walking away:

What a kid. I guess that part of his confusion is gone. But what he will do with the rest of it?

And she finishes her drink.

End of the chapter sixteen:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away


	17. Fighting friends beginning

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter seventeen: Fighting friends beginning.

Teito 1927 March first.

Benji is in a cheap hotel in the outskirts of Teito he is wearing a blindfold and he is sited in a cross legged position as if he was meditating. In front of his is his knife nailed on the floor. His hair is let out loose and he is only wearing a pair of pants. The sounds of the busy city get lost to the lone teen. All of sudden Benji get up and remove the blind fold and he grab a shirt and a pair of shoes and run out of the room. Sometime later Benji is on the train station. He is looking around the people in there until he founds who he is looking for. A black haired priestess. And he walks to her and he says:

Great-grandmother what you are doing here?!

And she says:

Shush! Case you have forgotten I am too young for be that!

And he says:

But what you are doing here? This place is dangerous. You have any idea of what will happen to the timeline if you die?!

And she says:

I am aware of that. But it is important.

And Benji says:

Important?

And she says:

Yes. But this can't be discussed here. We need to go to a more reserved place.

And Benji says:

I would say to go to my house. But it is being watched. And where I am living now is no place for a woman like you.

And she says:

Any place is good.

And Benji says:

Okay follow me.

And she nods. They enter in an alley and then are sudden transported to Benji house. And Marya says:

Benji you should warn when bringing visits.

And Benji says:

Yeah, yeah.

And Sakiko says:

Don't bother with me. But we have to deal with this quickly. I have to return today.

And Benji nods and she says:

First of all we received this letter for you.

And she hand to Benji a letter and he reads it and the letter says:

Benji. I know that it is not much of a help but try following the training steps in this letter. It will improve your sixth sense. And another thing. Son stops using your energy internally. Exteriorize it too. You as me have many abilities to convert energy and you have your unique ability in changing it in elementals. I know that unlike me you have a limit. But you must know that limits can be broken. Train hard and saves the future and your lover.

Signed Ryoko.

And Benji says:

I see.

And Sakiko says:

We also as asked to train you on making the fuins. Since you were raised on a shrine.

And he nods. Three days pass and Benji is in his room on the cheap hotel training. In the theater Reni is very distracted and on the rehearsals she even forgets or switches her lines. Everyone is very worried about the German girl current state and in the Yoneda office. Ayame, Kaede and Yoneda are there. And Yoneda says:

This can't stay like this! If Reni continues like this I will have to pull her out of the play. And her grades on the training are getting worse.

And Kaede says:

Sir, but it is natural for a girl misses her loved one in situations like this. She hasn't heard anything from him since that morning that he went shopping. She is worried.

And Yoneda says:

That it is not reason for her let her heart take over her acts. She can get killed.

And they stay quiet. Ayame is holding back a comment for him. And they leave. And Kaede says:

God I can't believe in the manager! "That is not reason for let her heart take over her acts." She is a teenager. She should enjoy her youth and have a normal life. At least Benji was giving her that.

And Ayame says:

I feel the same. But now he is trying to get stronger for her.

And Kaede says:

What you mean by that?

And Ayame says:

That he is training to make himself able to feel the energy of that Akui guy. I am sure that Reni is not the only one who the longing is getting on the way of the training.

And Ayame don't know how right she is. And on the next day early in the morning the hanagumi is getting an emergency briefing. And Yoneda says:

There are two simultaneous attacks. So we will divide you in two groups. Maria you will lead, Sumire, Kanna, Orihime and Sakura. Ogami you will lead Iris, Kohran and Reni. Now go!

And they leave. The two groups are taken to different machines, Maria and her group moves to the Shogei-maru. And Ogami and the others moves to Gouraigo. Soon Maria and her group are dropped on in the middle of Ginza. And Sakura says:

God this place is different when empty.

And Sumire says:

Sure is.

And they see a woman wearing a black body hugging clothes with a black armor over it. And she raises her right hand to then and many vines begun to grown trapping the koubus legs. And Maria says:

Leave the koubus! Get your weapons!

And they obey. And as soon they leap out of the koubus they are attacked by many creatures half woman and half snake with two tails. And the hanagumi attack then. Meanwhile Benji is racing over the roofs, he is wearing his normal combat clothes, plus a light armor. That is a small chest plate, shoulder protections, and metal cover for his ankles and boots. The knife is sheathed on his waist. And he sees the panicking people running from the Ginza and the police and the tsukigumi preventing them from entering there. Benji leaps over two buildings and he give a race over the building roof and leaps again. On the mid air he sees the hanagumi koubus with the hatches open. And he count only fife of then. Before he can even wonder what is going on a shot hit him. The bullet destroys his chest plate over the heart and he fall hard on the asphalt. Before he can consider what to do his extremely sharp instincts make him leap out of the spot where he landed. He avoid by a hair of distance two blades and a stop sign from hitting his head. Benji get up fast and dodge two more shots that found them places in a wall and three magenta energy beams. With fast reflexes and an instinct that comes as close of a future sight Benji is avoiding all the attacks. Even not having time enough to see the people who are attacking him by the scent he knows that is the hanagumi members. He grabs a metal pole on the ground and dashes to then in a small break between the attacks. Not expecting a reaction Benji slam the pole over Orihime stomach. She falls on her knees coughing hard and throwing up. Benji hit her in the back of the head with the pole making her fall unconscious. He leaps back just in time to avoid being hitted by a combined attack from Kanna and Sumire. But in the air his mobility falls a bit and Maria shot him. Two bullets fly at him. One meets her target on Benji shoulder. And the other is blocked by the metal pole. He lands but he quickly leaps forward. But that is not enough to avoid a deep slash on his back courtesy of Sakura. Maria is reloading her gun and Orihime is getting up. And Benji toss the metal pole hard on Maria gun. The pole hits the barrel and breaks it. Benji is shocked that it haven't cause any reaction on Maria. And he recalls that once she told him that that gun have a history with her. And it was like part of herself. Benji leaps over a lamppost. He sees that from Orihime mouth the vomit have stopped flowing and it is dripping saliva and blood. Benji expected for her clean her lips but that actions never came. He pays close attention to her. And he sees as she breath that a metallic colored red aura is coming out from her mouth. And he thinks:

Energy. Evil energy. But how it got there?

And he almost falls when the post shakes he look down and sees that Kanna is slamming the stop sign on the lamppost. And she is also emitting the same energy. And he leaps to another post just before she tore the one that he is down. Benji cross the air and grabs on the post with his hands and uses the impulse to propel him upwards. He spins and land on his feet. He is taken by surprise when Sakura comes flying on his way. He leap backwards with a back flip hoping not get himself killed if he didn't have enough impulse. Sakura sword slashes the metal easily and she lands on her feet but she lost her balance and fall flat on her face. Benji feel his feet get in contact with the metal. And he forces himself in a leap from that spot. He hits a side of a building and he run in there for a short distance, just enough to reach the edge of the roof. He holds in there and look down. Sakura is getting up. Orihime is moving closer still holding her stomach. Maria, Kanna and Sumire are moving there too. And they seen confused. And Benji thinks:

What I do!? I can't kill then! But something is controlling then. Orihime would never get up after those two hits. Maria would never get so cold and toss her pet weapon away like that. And Kanna and Sumire would never work together with that harmony. And Sakura eyes were never that cold. They are being controlled. But how? And most important. How I will break that control with out killing then?

And Benji is confused. And the controlled girls use that. Orihime charge a large energy ball and tosses it over Benji. He tries to leap away. But Sumire naginata have pierced his leg in the left thigh and he can't move. And the wall him in fully. The building front began to crumble and it fall burying Benji under hundreds of kilos of stone. The hanagumi gather around there. Sumire sees her naginata and pull it from there. Blood is staining the blade and she doesn't express any feelings. They turn they backs and don't see a single hand forcing her way up trying to grasp over something.

End of the chapter seventeen:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away


	18. Fighting friends conclusion

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter eighteen: Fighting friends conclusion.

Buried under hundred of kilos of stones any other men, woman or even an alien would have perished. But Benji it is not exactly any of that. On his veins even extremely diluted runs the power of the Juraian royal family that came from his father. On his genetic code still have the same inscriptions that gave an almost invulnerable body that was created by his grandmother and that was given to him by his mother. To balance those two powers that were raised to an extreme by the human blood a new genetic code was given increasing his body resistance, speed, dexterity, stamina among many others. Specially a very fast healing. Upon his mind and spirit a strong will was created and burned deep on him. A spirit that was forged under the ways of a warrior witch the words never give up and always found a way to win was carved on him. All that triggered by strong instincts from his wild side, combined with the rational and calm from his more human side make him a very strong fighter that only by that is almost immortal. But a new factor was added to that very unstable formula of warrior. A burning love that blinds him from anything. A passion that makes him even stronger. Igniting his spirit making his body stays alive even when it wants to give up and die. Lying almost naked under the stones, badly beaten and with some burns Benji open his eyes now glowing red with thin slits. On his face black markings appear. And a mass of a dark matter began to cover his body. It forms a figure hugging dark blue and blood red suit. It over all his body taking out the head. But this time unlike the first one it forms a thicker protection on his arms, chest, shoulders and legs. Exposed to the air his hand is being fast covered by the suit. And it slides up to the fingers. And Benji bust with energy exploding all the debris from him. He gets up while the controlled hanagumi stare in a faint shock. A powerful dark metal blue aura is surrounding him and the burning metal red of his eyes is the only visible thing from his body. The aura fades showing up Benji, his lips moves as a single whisper leave then and he says:

I will not die. I will not make Reni cry with me death. For Reni.

And his armor settles and Benji thinks:

I can't kill then. I know that damaging they body I am only hurting then. There must be a way to deal with then with out hurting then. But I can't use the lab. That blast busted my watch. So it will be repairing for a while.

And he recalls that in that week he got a little gift. And he thinks:

Well the worse that can happen is not work.

And he pulls from his armor a fuin. And he feels the sting that the holy seals provoke on him even thru the armor. And Benji thinks:

I always wondered why this thing hurt me when I am not really a demon.

And Maria is charging at him with a lead pipe. Benji easily avoid the pipe and stick the seal on her chest. She shouts in pain and Benji smiles and thinks:

Maybe it works also in aliens.

And he punch Maria chest. And she fall on her knees and begun to throw up. And she cough out some blood and a weird creature that seen to be a cross of a spider and a tree root. Benji crush it and Maria fall unconscious. And he notices that before she throws it up she regained the shine on her eyes. And Benji smiles knowing that know he can face then. Orihime attack him not caring about Maria. Benji grab her and leaps out of there. He places her on the ground on a side walk but she is still coughing some blood. And Benji dashes to Orihime with another paper seal on his left hand. And he sticks on her and punch her hard on the chest over the seal. She coughs creature and Benji crush it. And Sumire and Sakura dash trying to slash him. Benji avoid Sumire slash but he falls on Sakura range. She slashes him in the back piercing the armor and the skin. And Benji kick Sakura in the hip and she fly back and land hard on the ground. She is trying to get up. Benji dodges many attacks from Sumire naginata. Since she has a long range he can't get close enough to stick the seal. And slash him vertically. Benji block the blade with his left arm. The blade cuts him deeply. And Benji hold on the blade and pull it hard. Sumire unbalanced let it go and fall. Benji toss it away and kick Sumire up. He dash forward grabbing her on the avoiding a punch from Kanna. Benji sticks the seal and punch Sumire making her expel the parasite. Benji crush it and he drops her. And now there is only Kanna and him standing. Sakura is still trying to get up holding on her sword. And Benji is with two seals one in each hand and he dashes to Kanna. He tries to stick it on her and she blocks. And he says dashing backwards:

So this will not be easy. After all you are a master in karate.

And he wraps the fuins on his hands as gloves and he ignores the stings of the holy seals and he says:

So I guess that we have to do this on the hard way.

And Kanna dashes to him. She shouts a battle cry and tries to punch him. He dashes backwards and Kanna unbalanced for all her momentum have been lost moves forward. Benji dashes forward trying to pack a punch on the Okinawan face. But even controlled Kanna is a formidable opponent. She blocks the punch and moves him forward. Benji easily turn back and pack a full series of punches at the Okinawan. But she dodges and blocks then all. Kanna with her body conditioned for a life time of karate training have superior's reflexes in unarmed combat than Benji. She uses the split second of an open guard between two punches to pack a powerful uppercut on Benji stomach. The impact of the Okinawan punch is strong enough to make Benji who weight seventy nine kilos fly more than ten meters away from her. Still feeling the impact of the powerful and energy filled punch Benji can't react in time. Kanna have dashed and leap over him. And she lands with her knees over Benji stomach. A seventy eight kilos Kanna plus the Okinawan speed and the gravity added to the damage of the first punch was more than enough to make Benji cough much blood with many internal bleedings and organs damaged. And sited on his chest the Okinawan begun to punch Benji. But this time even with the pain running thru his body he bocks the Okinawan strong punches. This time Benji grab both of Kanna wrists and pull her down and hit her in the head with a head bang. Stunned Kanna don't react when Benji toss her on the air. Benji leaps and grab her and spin on the air and he stick one fuin on her chest and he toss her hard on the ground. And still on the air Benji leaps again and dive to Kanna direction. Foot first. And he slams both of his feet on Kanna. The Okinawan coughs lots of blood and the creature. Benji leaps over her and lands over the creature. Also much damaged Kanna cough more blood. Benji hold his stomach and cough blood too. He is looking down and it was a single reflection on the mixed pool of Benji and Kanna blood that make him dash out of there. Sakura slashes the spot where he was. And he is now facing her. Sakura is with a very aggressive combat stance. In the middle of an empty street Benji is wearing a figuring hugging dark blue and blood red clothes. He is with his knife and he has many cuts on his body. And scattered around him is Kanna, Maria, Sumire and Orihime. And facing him is Sakura as everyone else she is wearing her uniform. But she is holding her sword in an attack stance. Near of every fallen hanagumi member has a small puddle of blood with some pieces of flesh on it. And they have a piece of paper on them chests. Around Benji right hand have a fuin, a Japanese paper seal. He is using it as a knuckle, a thin line of smoke rises from his right hand. And Benji says:

Come Sakura just make it easier to everyone.

And she shouts a battle cry and dash to attacking. And Benji thinks:

Why this is happening?! Why I have to face my friends?

And he blocks her attack with his knife. He tries to hit her with the fuin but her body has the skill of a habile dancer and a exceptional swordswoman. And she skillfully dodges it. And Benji leaps backwards trying to found a way to turn Sakura back. Sakura dashes to him and slashes him. Benji block the attack. And this time he tries to attack. But Sakura block and uses his motion to use a movement to open his guard tossing his arm up. And she slashes him in the chest. Benji leaps backwards. Sakura arataka is getting more and more stained with Benji blood. And he attacks her again. But Sakura has all the advantages. Since she has longer sword range, she is not emotional, she is not hesitating like Benji and she is fighting to kill him so she is not holding back at all. When Benji is trying not hurt his friend and he hesitates in taking the chances. Knowing that Sakura body is way weaker than Kanna's. That make Benji style not use all his potential. Since his aggressive style is used to kill. And as Ryoko, Benji defense techniques aren't fully developed and effective. And Benji tries to punch Sakura. But she slashes him. Benji dodge the full blow. But the sword tip cuts his right cheek. Benji uses that moment and decides to go a bit harder. And he gives a kick on Sakura right knee. A snapping sound is heard and the brunet fall. But before Benji can seal her she gets up and slashes him in the left arm burying the blade deep. Benji dashes backwards and Sakura evilly smiles not caring to her fracture. And she moves her leg and another spanning sound are heard. Sakura has just forced her broken and dislocated knee to the right place. She dashes to Benji and raises her sword high and leaps giving a deadly strike. Benji blocks with his knife. And the energy filled arataka give on Benji knife a crack. And the impact on Benji wounded arm makes him drop the blade and spin on the air wit Sakura arataka. Benji uses that moment and punches Sakura chest hard. She leans on his shoulder and cough blood and the parasite. In that moment Ayame, Kayama and the tsukigumi arrive. And they stare in shock when Sakura fall limp and Benji don't even bother on holding her. The frame of Benji in full battle mode covered in blood with Sakura sliding from facing him make the blood of the new watchers froze. And Benji sigh and turn to get his knife and he says:

Don't worry. They are alive. Taking out few wounds here and there. Trust me they are way better than me.

And he picks his knife and almost cries seeing the large crack on the blade. And he sheathes it and Ayame says:

Reni also needs help Benji. She is with the others in commercial district of Akihabara.

And Benji picks Sakura arataka and he says:

When Sakura wakes tell her that I am borrowing her sword. And tell to Maria that I am sorry for the revolver.

And he dashes and leaps on a koubu and to a lamp post in a amazing show of agility. And Kayama says:

You are letting him go like this?! And if he was lying and he killed everyone.

And Ayame says:

That kid can be hiding many secrets. But he would not lie about this. Now aid everyone. And be careful.

And Kayama obey. Benji is almost flying over the city, his mind is totally ignoring the pain of his body and it only stays focused on rescuing Reni. With movements that would make a professional acrobat die with jealousy Benji cover the distance between the two spots. In the middle of a empty street is Reni holding her lance. As the others her koubu is tangled in vines. And fallen around is Iris, Kohran and Ogami. Reni is on a defensive stance and Akui is facing her and he says:

That is futile. You will die. In name of the almighty lady Tokimi prepare to die!

And he dashes to her with his sword ready to a deadly stab. Reni tries to block but the only image thought that crosses her mind is about Benji. Reni feels something hit her in the chest over her heart. And blood jets in the air spilled by the sword.

End of the chapter eighteen:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away


	19. Prices to pay

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter nineteen: Prices to pay

Benji is almost flying over the city, his mind is totally ignoring the pain of his body and it only stays focused on rescuing Reni. With movements that would make a professional acrobat die with jealousy Benji cover the distance between the two spots. In the middle of a empty street is Reni holding her lance. As the others her koubu is tangled in vines. And fallen around is Iris, Kohran and Ogami. Reni is on a defensive stance and Akui is facing her and he says:

That is futile. You will die. In name of the almighty lady Tokimi prepare to die!

And he dashes to her with his sword ready to a deadly stab. Reni tries to block but the only image thought that crosses her mind is about Benji. Reni feels something hit her in the chest over her heart. And blood jets in the air spilled by the sword. Reni feel warm blood splatters on her face. But she doesn't feel the cold blade piercing her and she also can't feel any pain. And she thinks:

I thought that would hurt more. Maybe I am blocking it all

And she opens her eyes and sees a wide back in front of her. An arm on her direction pressing over her left breast. On the left shoulder has a blade piercing it. The blade have also cutted deep on the arm and it is buried until halfway to the elbow. And blood is gushing from that severe wound. Hitting on Reni face, hair and uniform. She sees a familiar long black ponytail. And a flash of energy. Akui flies backwards hitting hard a car. And the sword is removed from the wound and tossed away. And she says her voice is filled with happiness and worry:

Benji!

And she looks at him carefully and sees all the wounds and she says:

Benji why you are so hurt?

And Benji says:

I tell you later. Now is better you take a shelter. Take the others too. I will kill him for hurting you..........

And she kisses him and she says:

Come back to me alive! Or I will die after you!

And she run to the others and drag one by one away. And Akui get up and brushes some glass shards from himself. And he says:

You are really pissing me. My mission is killing her then kill you.

And Benji says:

That will never happen.

And Akui says:

We will see it. I will face punishment from lady Tokimi but I will kill you first.

And Benji is with the arataka on his waist. Akui is facing him and his sword has vanished. And a tense silence fills the air. The tension is thick as both fighters are only facing the other a drop of sweat runs by Reni cheek. And it falls. Before it can hits the ground Benji and Akui vanish in the thin air. Benji appear right in front of Akui and he slams his fist on the opponent chest. Akui takes the hit and respond with a punch on Benji face. Both fighters dash backwards and Benji gathers energy on his hands. And Akui dashes to Benji. Benji dashes forcing his body down and the energy roars to life destroying the asphalt and Benji move his hands closer and for a few instants the energy takes form of a dragon head. And Benji slams his fists on Akui chest. He flies backwards and Benji keeps dashing forward. And Akui spin in the air and toss an energy ball on Benji who block it. Akui dashes to Benji and pack a combo on the teen closed guard. Benji blocks most of the hits but few pass. And Benji grab Akui arm and tosses him over the asphalt. And the impact is so strong that Akui bounces on the ground. Benji pack a combo of his own. And on the last hit Benji blasts Akui in the chest with another energy blast. And as Akui fly on the air Benji dashes to him with the arataka on his hands. Benji slashes Akui. And Akui bust with energy making Benji leaps backwards. And Akui leaps on the air and he summons his dark blade and Benji dash backwards avoiding the hit. And Akui dashes to Benji and Benji dashes to Akui. The blades collide and many sparks flow. The swords clashes many times and many cuts appear on both fighters. Benji sees that if he continues to use the arataka she will break. Benji toss the sword over the direction of the hanagumi and it nails itself on the sidewalk and surprised with the action Akui lost the concentration and Benji leaps backwards and spin on the air and then many ice knifes appear on the air and they fly in a extremely high speed towards Akui. The surprised fighter can barely block few of then. And they cut and pierce the dark knight. And Benji keep tossing then on him. Akui produces an energy shield. Benji ceases the attack and produce an ice katana. And he dashes at Akui. And the knight blocks the attack and says:

That is very good. I thought that it would break with the impact.

And Benji says:

My blade is frozen in 234 degrees negative. On this temperature it is stronger than steel. And it is energized so this blade will not break easily.

And Benji hit Akui with his knee on the stomach. Shocked with the attack Akui takes few steps back. Benji punch Akui on the face hard. And he continuing the move slashes Akui on the chest. Akui leaps backwards and raise a barrier and he says:

Very good! I could not expect any less from the nephew of the powerful lady Tokimi! I can now use my true power with out hesitate! And I am sure that even angry my lady will give me a higher position!

And Benji feels the enemy energy grows in an extremely fast rate and all the wounds closing up. And Benji spit on the ground frustrated and he thinks:

I don't have much more to go on. And that guy is regenerating.

And Akui says:

Now what you will do?!

And he dashes at Benji and slams his sword on him. Benji blocks with his ice sword that shatters. Benji now has another major cut on his left arm. Benji dashes backwards and Akui toss on him a powerful energy blast. Benji blocks it and a cloud of smoke covers him and Akui says:

Light hank wings. Tsunami pride and joy.

And around Benji the asphalt is deeply damaged and behind Benji is intact and over Benji left arm is a small light hank wing. On his middle left hand finger a wood ring is glowing and Akui dashes and slams his sword at Benji who is blocking with the light hank wing. And Benji is now only defending and he thinks:

This is not good! I am trapped down! I can only use the light hang wing for three minutes after that I am totally drained! I need help here!

And time passes and Akui keeps slamming on the wing and Benji thinks:

Aunt Tsunami borrows me your strength! Please! Only one full discharge! Please!

And Benji single wing shatters and he dashes back.

Somewhere in the deep space.

Sasami is on a cryogenic pod. And her marks change to two dots and her eyes open and she moves her lips and what she says is this:

Help him.

Back on Teito.

Benji feels an energy pulse and he hears on his mind a familiar female voice says:

Stipulate target.

And Benji says:

The enemy that is facing me. A full blast over him.

And Akui says:

So you are crazy now?

And Benji shouts raising his arms on the air and charging a lightning over Akui:

Tsunami shows your full power!

And the sky darkens and from a high cloud that is divided can be seen a large dark purple ship hull. And many poles appear on the bottom side of it and they charge up and they all fire at a sequence. And they all hit over Akui passing by the lightning over him and the powerful energy blasts mixed with the lightings that are falling together hits him and fills the air with the impact of many thunders. And after 13.620 consecutives blasts the ship vanishes from the sky. A thick cloud of smoke rises from the spot where Akui was. Around him the asphalt is intact. Taking out on a small area around him that was damaged by the lightings and the asphalt was over heated to the point of evaporate that thickens the cloud. Benji says weak:

Thank you aunt. I own you big time.

And he is looking straight ahead thinking:

Be dead. Just be dead! For all the gods just be dead!

And a strong wind blows and Benji hear a crazy laugh and Akui is standing there. Badly burned with his armor destroyed and with both arms missing. And he says:

Good! Really good! I would never guess that you could summon Tsunami! The most powerful treeship on the universe! But it was not enough!

And Akui arms grow again. Benji dashes to him trying to tackle him. Akui dodges moving to a side and Benji try to punch him on the face. But he easily dodges then too. In a quick move he changes his pose. Benji look at him in shock and Akui slams Benji stomach with an energy filled punch. The impact sends Benji flying in a high speed over a koubu. The koubu closed hatch bends and the lens shatter and break. Benji fall on the ground hard. And Akui looks at Reni and says:

Now I will take my time to torture you. Maybe get myself some fun before killing you. All in front of him. Lady Tokimi nephew.

And he walks to Reni who is shocked with the event. And a male voice says:

Not so fast smart ass.

And Benji is standing with trouble and Akui says:

I am amazed. You are sure a hybrid. Humans are so persistent. They are like cockroaches. No matter how hard you try to kill then they always come back.

And from Benji right sleeve a thin and long metal cylinder appears and Benji spin is on his hand and he says:

This time I will use all that I can give.

And a long needle pops out from one of the tips and with the words that Washu said to him ringing on his ears. Benji prepare to inject on his heart the contents of that cylinder.

Okayama 2028, on Washu lab.

And Washu is holding a metal cylinder and she says:

Take this with you.

And Benji says:

What is that?

And Washu says:

Masu hyper concentrated adrenalin.

And Benji says popping out the needle from it:

And what it does?

And Washu says:

This will give you one hour with all the powers that your mother have.

And Benji says:

This is great! So I will able to fly and run thru walls!

And Washu says:

Listen very carefully Benji! This is also very dangerous. Remember that the Masu almost killed you when you were growing inside Ryoko?

And Benji says:

Yes.

And Washu says:

Well this is not different. But unlike that time it will take time killing you. You will lose part of your life time.

And Benji says:

So?

And Washu says:

I don't mean days or weeks. Not even years Benji. I mean centuries. You will lose centuries of your life using this. Even that you as me and your mother can live virtually forever you will lose centuries of your life. I can't say how many. But your life will shortens.

And Benji says:

So you mean that I have to be careful with this?

And Washu says:

Extremely careful. Only uses it when you are sure that you will die. Only when you are absolutely sure that you will not make out of a fight. This will give you all your mother natural abilities for one hour. For that hour you will have endless Masu powers and total control of then. The price for the absolute power is your life. Remember only when you are deadly sure that you will die. You will know how to use then with the genetic memory of Ryoko.

And Benji nods.

Teito 1927 March fifth.

And Benji thinks:

For Reni will do anything! I don't care if I lose my life!

And he pierces himself with the cylinder needle. And a hissing sound is heard. Benji remove the needle from himself and the cylinder vanishes. And his wounds began to close up as it was never existed. And his hair changes to cyan. And Akui says:

What the hell you are doing?!

And Benji says:

Powering up.

And Benji looks at him and even his irises are thin as Ryoko irises when she is angry. And Benji forms an energy ball and unlike his regular ones this one is on a burning orange color. Akui is shocked feeling the powerful energy that Benji is now emitting. Benji forms a ball of the size of a soccer ball and that ball began to blast in many smaller ones that are seeking Akui. He tries to escape but the balls keep following with an awesome speed. And all then hit. Before Akui can recover from all the blasts Benji have teleported himself to Akui and grab him and slam him hard on the asphalt. Akui react and grab on what remains of Benji armor and toss him away. Benji easily fix his trajectory. And as Akui flies to him Benji fly backwards. And he produces an energy sword and Akui sword hits it. And sparks flow. Reni stares in absolute shock. Surprised with the change on Benji and the fact that he is now flying. To her bigger shock, Benji pass thru a koubu. But he doesn't come out from it. Akui look trying to found where he is. And Benji appear behind him coming out from the ground. Benji stab Akui with two energy swords and using then as handles slam Akui on the asphalt and Benji grab Akui neck and he flies in a high speed opening a large gush on the asphalt with Akui body. Benji force it deeper and they bust on the subway tunnels. Benji slams Akui on the rails and Akui release himself from Benji. And he shot at the prince many energy balls. Benji teleport away from the attack and appear in front of Akui and the knight fly backwards and Benji follow. They grab on the other shoulders and fly in high speed on the tunnels spinning on the air. Benji is charging a large energy ball on his back and he free himself from Akui grasp and he fires many energy balls as if was rockets. And they all hit Akui hard exploding. On the streets the explosion is easily felt. And Akui bust out from another spot and he fly high and try to found Benji. And the prince appears phasing thru the ground and with an energy sword. And Akui try to block. And Benji spin himself on the air and now he is pushing Akui to the ground. And they hit the ground hard. Benji only phase thru it not taking any damage from it. And the battle continues for about one hour. The street is totally damaged. Both fighters are now on the ground fighting with swords. And Benji dismiss sword and Akui unbalanced move forward. Benji grab his knife and give two slashes on the knight stomach. Blood gushes from it. And he falls on his knees and says:

In the future I will remember to not hurt your friends.

And Benji says igniting a new sword with the knife and placing himself besides Akui:

What future?

And Benji slashes Akui head off. The knight that was holding his guts fall with the head severed and the guts and the head falls. The vines on the koubus vanish and Benji sigh in relief. Because a small timer on his watch it is only the last 29 seconds and counting down. The energy blade fades and Benji sheathes the knife and walk away from the corpse. He walks to Reni and the others from the hanagumi that are now wake. Kaede is also there. And Reni runs to him. And she hugs Benji. He hugs her back. But the tender moment is broken when the timer reaches 0. And then to everyone shock Benji wounds all of then appears at the same time some of then gushing blood. Benji fall limp on Reni arms. Reni only holds him too shocked to do anything else.

End chapter nineteen:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away


	20. Truth being told

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter twenty: Truth being told.

Teito 1927 March fifth.

In a military hospital under the hana-yashiki branch. The not wounded half of the hanagumi is on a waiting room. Kaede, Ayame and Yoneda are there too. Kayama and many members of the tsukigumi are in front of a room. Reni is looking at that same room with a very worried expression. Ayame seems frustrated with something. Kaede easily notices it and knows that as everyone one else she is still not accepting that Benji attacked the hanagumi in one moment and in the other he was protecting then. Since he is too wounded to explain there are only speculations of the why. No one would see anything odd from Benji wanting to kill Orihime. But he almost killed Kanna too. And he broke Sakura leg and at least three of her ribs. And Sumire, Orihime and Maria were the ones who got the smaller damages. And they are also on the waiting room very confused. And a female doctor comes out from one of the rooms and she says:

Well Sakura is fine. We place the broken bone back in the place. And we placed the ribs in the right place too. She has a small fracture on her hip so dancing is totally forbidden for her to at least one month. Fighting is out of question. And she had a small bleeding on her lungs. We can secure that is nothing serious.

And Yoneda says:

And Kanna? And the others?

And she says:

Well Kanna state is more serious. But her strong body can take more than Sakura.

And Kaede says:

How is her?

And she says:

She has a small fracture on her skull right on the forehead. Her bones on the hands are cracked too. She has many internal bleedings. And I mean many. I can name the organs that are not damaged. Since they are few. Taking out it she is fine. But with the same bleeding on the lungs than Sakura.

And Maria says:

I think that Sumire, Orihime and I have it too.

And she says:

It is possible. Ogami and Kohran are fine. They just need to rest.

And Reni says:

And Benji?

And she says:

His state is something between critical and to be left to die. All his internal organs have severe damages. Muscles cutted and ripped. Bones broken and cutted. Burns of third degree. Shots. To be honest Milchstrasse-dono I never have seen in my entire career someone with so much bad things at the same time. That not to mention the blood loss. With all that damage I am honestly surprised that he have survived this far.

And Reni is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And the doctor says:

But there is something that is stunning me even more.

And everyone look at her and she says:

He is healing as we speak. Not in a normal rate as you and me. But in an accelerated rate. It was a shock for us sees that as we tried to treat him the smaller wounds was closing up. I don't know how much it will heal. But if continue on this rate in four hours he will be out of danger.

And Reni is now looking visibly happy and Yoneda says:

That is impossible to happen to a human. Kayama I want Benji watched. If he coughs I want to know. Kaede, Ayame let's go we have to see what the koubus recorded.

And they leave. The hanagumi stays behind. And Reni is now getting worse and Maria says:

Look Reni I am not sure of what happened with us. And why Benji and I fought. But one thing I am sure of it. He didn't have a choice.

And Reni says:

And how you can say that?

And Maria says:

Well you must have noticed too. Orihime, Sumire and I have very few damages. And in terms of skill in unarmed and armed melee combat we are weaker than Kanna and Sakura.

And Sumire says:

There is no way that I am inferior to that ape woman!

And they ignore her. And Maria says:

So it would be easier to him subdue us without give us serious damages. But Kanna is a master in karate and very strong. Is easy to say that Benji would suffer to subdue her. And that Kanna would place a very hard fight. And Benji would have to almost kill her to stop her.

And Reni nod. And Maria says:

Sakura is a sword master. Even when Benji and Sakura train he wins. But the training they are only playing around. It is not serious. They use wood swords and they hold back. But if Sakura was trying to kill him and using her arataka and Benji is not trying to kill her and unarmed he would suffer a lot right?

And Reni nod. And Orihime whisper to Sumire:

I can't accept that she is putting us under that savage boy level.

And Sumire nods. And Maria says:

I am not sure but if we were controlled Benji was trying to set us free. And fighting holding back against an enemy that is trying to kill you is hard.

And Reni says:

But I still don't want to accept that he hurt you girls.

And Maria says:

We also hurt him. And from what I see he is worse than we are.

Later Reni is walking around the hospital near of Benji room and he hears the female doctor talking to another doctor and she says:

Look at this damage. His shoulder blade broke, the left arm bone was splitted on the half and the muscles were destroyed in an extreme level. He will never be able to use the left arm again. Nothing that we can do will repair it.

And the other one says:

That is true. I think that is a waste leaves him by himself. Imagine what we can learn if we found the why of his accelerated regeneration.

And Reni fought hard the will of kill then both and only walks away. On the next morning the hanagumi is visiting the others members. Ogami hear in shock the report that Maria give. With an addition of what was found on the koubus records. Orihime tries to hide her disgust and anger for being controlled and for is being set free by the man that she hates most. Sumire stays neutral while Maria tell to Ogami and Kohran that Benji was trying to not hurt then but with the high level of martial skills of Sakura and Kanna he couldn't help it. Ogami have trouble in accept the true that Benji also saved then. In the front of that room Ayame is watching the hanagumi. She can easily understand the shock. And Ayame knows that the worse is still about to come. When she question Benji about his relation with Tokimi. She moves to Benji room and see the tsukigumi still guarding it. She enters and sees Benji sited on the bed putting on a shirt. And for a second Ayame try to figure from where he produced that. And she says seeing that he can't move his left arm:

Let me help you.

Benji accept the help in silence. And Ayame says knowing that he is wondering that:

Kanna and Sakura are fine. They were treated and are resting now. All the others are unhurt.

And Benji nod thankful. And Ayame says closing the shirt buttons:

You know that the koubus recorded everything that you and Akui said. We will be questioning you about it.

And Benji says:

So I can't convince to ignore it can I?

And Ayame says:

No. The manager is pretty mad with you. Even knowing that you didn't had a choice when attacking the girls. Now Benji we will not accept half true.

And he sighs. After dressed Benji and Ayame leaves the room. By Benji request they move to the room with Kanna and Sakura. Benji produce a small pistol shaped syringe and Ayame says:

Why that?

And Benji says:

It will heal then. Trust me.

And he nods and Benji inject it on then. To Ayame surprise the reaction is immediately. The duo opens the eyes and Ayame says:

What is that?

And Benji says:

A special medicine. So can I have a time to patch up my arm?

And Ayame says:

Fine. One hour is enough?

And Benji nods and he says:

I will go to the theater after I finish. I pro...

And Ayame places her right index finger on his lips silencing him and she says:

You don't need to promise. I trust in you. Now go. Be in the theater at noon.

And Benji nods and walk away. And Kanna says:

So pall it is about time?

And Benji says:

Yes. By there you will be as good as a new one.

And Kanna says:

Good.

Later is half pass noon and Yoneda says:

Why you let him go away Ayame?! Now he will never show up!

And Ayame says:

He will show up. Let him heal. His arm was badly damaged.

And Yoneda says:

And it was the only thing that would give us a chance against him.

And Ayame says:

He is not the enemy.

And Yoneda says:

He is related to then.

And Ayame sigh. And Yoneda says:

He is not coming!

And Benji walks in and says:

Sorry. It took longer to heal my arm. But I am here now.

And Yoneda look at the teen with hate burning on then. But unlike him most of the hanagumi is with neutral expression on they faces. And Yoneda says:

First where you learned the dragon screamer?

And Benji is taken back by the question and Yoneda says:

Only one priest knew it. And he was named Masaki Katsuhito. He said that was the most secret technique of the Masaki shrine.

And Benji says:

I am from there.

And Yoneda says:

Well I didn't found any records of a Himura Benji there. And the last members of the Himura family died in a fire one year ago.

And Benji was going to say something and he recall Ayame words. And he says:

Well I guess that I don't actually have a choice anymore.

And Kanna says:

Well this is it. Brace yourselves guys this will be hard.

And everyone is seated but they don't understand. And Benji says:

Well my name is not Himura Benji. But Masaki Benji. Before you say something old man. I am not from this time. I came from one hundred years on the future.

And everyone stay in silence and Orihime is the first one to talk and she says:

Time travel is not possible.

And Kanna says:

I said that when he told me.

And Maria says:

You knew?!

And Kanna says:

Yes.

And Benji says:

Time travel is possible. But dangerous. Any mistakes can change the timeline.

And Sakura says:

So you mean that I could go back in the time to save my father?!

And Yoneda says:

To save Kazuma and many more preventing the kouma war?!

And Maria says:

To save Yuri and my unit!

And Benji says:

Stop! Time travel can do that! But making those changes would change the future too. To begin with. If Yuri haven't died in that day Maria would never went to New York and would be found by Ayame and would join the hanagumi. If saving Sakura father, she would not be needed on the hanagumi. The consequences are too many.

And Kaede says:

So why you are here?

And Benji says:

That is a very good question. I am here to save the universe on the future.

And Kohran says:

Yeah right.

And Benji says:

Before you say that there isn't life in the space let me say that it have. And many. I know many planets with life and almost then all have the technology much more advanced than ours.

And Ogami says:

So why you don't use it?

And Benji says:

I use what I can when I can. If I appear with a raon mech canon on city streets and begun to attack Tokimi minions there would cause lots of troubles. After all the most advanced mechas are the koubus. But they would take a beating of the standard galaxy police mecha armor. I use small weapons and armors that can be disguised. I dispose the bodies of Tokimi minions that are not demons. But extraterrestrial beings.

And Yoneda says:

So if we believe in that crazy fantasy that you are telling us. Why you have the technology? And why not give it to us so we can protect the city?

And Benji says:

Because this would destroy the time line. I already screwed it when I told to Kohran how to optimize the koubu energetic system. And that just slipped out.

And Sumire says:

Let's forget the technology. Why you came here? I mean we can deal with then.

And Kanna says:

As well we dealt with then yesterday? We almost got killed.

And Benji says:

I shouldn't tell you this. But I guess that it will not make much difference anyway. In my time you all died. Not from age or decease. But in combat. Tokimi killed you all.

And they pale in silence. And Benji says:

But before die you all sealed Tokimi. But Yoneda and the others thought that you killed her. Even in the grief they continued.

And Sakura says:

What happened?

And Benji says:

With the time the seal got weak. When I was send back the seal was almost breaking. Tokimi is a goddess. So she can be in the future and in the past. In my present she is sealed. But she used an astral form to command her minions. Until a day that will come on this year she can't enter on this realm. So she can't be killed. In my time she is already here but she is sealed. My mission is to kill Tokimi. With it all her presence will be destroyed.

And Orihime says:

And you think that you alone can do what in your past we couldn't, why?

And Benji says:

Very simple. Unlike you I am not human. At least not fully. Half of my blood is human. The other half is from the Demon Empress Rashomon. But she is not a demoness. She is an extraterrestrial being. Just like the Yosho of the legend. And that Yosho is my great-grandfather.

And Benji explain to then. The hanagumi hear in a contained shock while Benji explain his family tree. Including his far relation with Tokimi as his great aunt. And when he makes pause Kohran says:

So you came here to kill your great aunt.

And Benji says:

Yes.

And Sumire says:

And that you would even have a hint of existing because not even your grandmother is born today.

And Benji says:

Yes.

And Maria says:

And that you travel in the space as we would do in a train to someplace?

And Benji says:

Yes.

And Kaede says:

And that you lived with us for one year hiding that. Why?

And Benji says:

Well let me put on this way. Kanna give me a hand.

And she nods. And he says:

This is the first time that I see Kanna and this is how I will introduce myself. "Hi. I am Masaki Benji. I came from the future to save your ass from being vaporized by my evil great aunt in one year from now. By the way this place is so outdated that if I take a car from here to my time I can sell it for all the money that this country makes in one month to a collector. Nice to meet you."

And Kanna says:

Yeah. Man you are sure crazy.

And Benji says:

Or I could do what I did and pretend to be from this era. That is way simpler.

And Kanna says:

And I agree with that.

And Kaede blushes with her comment and Ayame says:

So you mean that in your past, our future that already happened?

And Benji says:

That is right.

And Ayame says:

And the changes?

And Benji says:

I have no idea. But it will be better than see the Earth explode. I as all my family like of this planet.

And Benji explain it for another hour. And the group scatters. Benji moves on the theater tracking Reni by her scent. Reni moves around all the theater trying to found a place to be left alone. Benji finally found her in the attic. She is with her back turned to him. And Benji walks closer to her and says:

Reni. I think that I own you an explanation about all this.

And Reni body is shaking. And Benji hear Reni says:

You think?! You think that you own me an explanation?! You own me more than that! You own me more than my virginity, my love, my memories and my trust!

And she turns to him. Her face is covered with tears that she couldn't hold back anymore. Benji doesn't notice or don't care about a silver blade on her hand. And she runs to him. Benji stay still with his arms open. She tackles him and stabs him with the German army combat knife. Benji don't even flinch when the blade pierces his flesh and his blood splash on her hands. Benji close his arms around her in a tight hug. And Reni shouts:

Let me go! Let me go! You lied to me! Nothing that you said was true! You don't love me!

Benji just keep holding her tenderly in a strong hug. And he moves his lips closer of her right ear and he says softly:

Of everything that I ever said to all of you specially you those words for you was the most absolute truth. If you can't believe in anything that I say or do believe that those words for you. That my love for you is the deepest truth of my heart.

Benji bury his face on Reni hair hugging her tighter and he says:

I deserve any punishment that you wish to give me. I will take then all with joy if that will soothe your heart. Please Reni if your heart needs to punish me to forgive me, I will not offer resistance. But please never stop loving me. I will do anything to you not stop loving me.

And her lower lip shakes and she says in a troubled voice:

Stop. Stop. I can't accept this. I can't love you. You lied to me. You lied to me...

And her sentence is cutted by a sob. Benji blood is running from the wound but he doesn't care. Reni sobs removing the blade from Benji who stay still. She drops the bloody knife on the wooden floor and it nails itself on it forming a pool with Benji blood. Reni places her hand over the wound and put pressure on it. Benji warm blood stains more Reni white hands and it drips on the floor and on they clothes. And Reni says:

You lied to me. You only lied to me about everything.

And Benji says:

I only lied about my year of birth. All that I told you Reni is true. About my mother being very wild and yet kind. Of how she would love you.

And Reni says crying:

Stop Benji. I want to hate you! I need to hate you! You used me! You lied to me! You said that you loved me!

And Benji broke the hug. He holds Reni face with his hands and he makes her look on his eyes and he looks deep on her blue eyes. Even with her trying to look away. And he stares deep on those sapphire pools and he says:

Reni I love you more than my life. When I cursed my destiny I met you I begun to bless it. If love was a sin Reni I would be damned to the most dark and cruel hell because I love you so much. I would throw my life away and my soul to hell to please you. I love you so much that I can't describe it in words. None of the languages that I know have word to even get close of describe how much I love you and how intense is my love. I would face an army of Akuis for you. Please Reni believe on me. My love for you it was never a lie and it will never be a lie.

And he stays in silence only looking on Reni eyes. She is crying and she closes her eyes. And she moves her face and Benji still holding her face let her move. And she says:

Why you are like this? Why you are so...so...loving? Why you can't be less gentle?

And Benji says:

Because I love you. Nothing will change that. My love makes me like this. I am not like this to anyone else. Only for you.

And she open her eyes and look at his eyes and she can easily see that he is not lying and that deep down he is very scared of losing her. She holds his face gently not caring that her hands are dirty with his blood and she pulls him closer and they kiss. It is a deep, intense, passionate and loving kiss.

End of the chapter twenty:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away


	21. Apart

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter twenty one: Apart.

And they keep the kiss for a long time. And they broke it. And Reni is still holding Benji face and she says:

I am sorry.

And he says:

It is okay. You have all right to be angry.

And she says:

But I stabbed you.

And he says:

It is already healed.

And he shows to her. And there is not even a scar there. And he says:

I heal very fast.

And she says:

But we are covered in blood.

And he says:

It is only wash it.

And she nods.

Teito 1927 March twenty seventh

After everyone took his or her time to get adjusted to the fact of Benji true reasons of being in there. Iris and Orihime are less aggressive to Benji. Ogami is trying to ignore the facts. And Benji is holding his knife on the dinning room seeing the large crack on the blade. Benji sighs with his main weapon so damaged. And a female voice says:

I am sorry Benji-kun.

And Benji says looking at her:

Don't worry Sakura. You couldn't help it.

And she says:

But...

And he says:

Besides it is my fault my spirit was not harmonizing with the blade.

And Sakura says:

What?

And Benji says:

This knife wanted to kill you. I wanted to keep you alive. That weakened the blade.

And Sakura says:

Still I am sorry. It can be repaired?

And Benji says:

I think so. But I don't know who can do it.

And Sakura stay in silence. And Benji says:

But don't worry. Is a small price to pay. You are fine.

And she nods sadly. And Benji sniffs the air and he says:

What? It can't be it.

And Sakura says:

What is wrong?

And Benji dash to the upper floor and to the roof. He is followed by Sakura and the hanagumi. And he looks around and sniffs the air and he says:

I am sure that is it.

And Sumire says:

What is happening? Why the rush?

And Kanna says:

It might be an enemy.

And Benji look at the south and he sees a spot on the clear sky. And something is flying very fast at then. Maria tries reaching for her revolver but she recalls that it is broken. And Benji raise his left arm and whistle loudly. The girls cover they ears in pain and Benji shouts:

KAMAS HERE!!!

And then something hits Benji left arm hard. Drops of water flies with the impact. And now holding on Benji left wrist and hand there is a long and slim fish like creature with two long wings. It has an ocean green color scales and the eyes are covered by a protection that looks like shades. And oddly the fish has three pairs of legs. And two of then are holding on Benji and the other two are holding on a small cube. And Benji says:

I can't believe that they send Kamas over here.

And Sumire shouts:

What the hell is that?!

And Benji says:

A fish.

And Orihime says:

Fishes can't fly!

And Benji says:

This one can.

And he picks the cube. And he recognize as an issue cube of the galaxy police. Benji put it on his pocket and Sakura says:

Wait a second. You mean that you felt the scent of that fish inside of the theater?!

And Benji says:

Yep.

And the fish has a long mouth and seems to be smiling with the hanagumi shock. And Benji says:

So I guess that you will be needing some fresh and cool water and some fishes after all this journey.

And the fish climbs up to Benji left shoulder and it holds on the teen vest and Benji enter in the theater. And Kanna says:

Now that is something to help us to pass the time.

And the hanagumi stampede after the teen. Benji is on the kitchen filling a large bucket with water and the Kamas is on it. Benji pick a fish on the fridge and toss it on the bucket and the Kamas begun to eat it. And Iris says:

You can say what is the practical side of that fish?

And Benji says:

Well is fun chase it around. He works as messenger. He catches the dinner. Founds water.

And Kanna says:

It is edible?

And Benji says:

Yes. But it is not good eating it. His kind has too many bones.

And Ogami says:

And what he came deliver?

And Benji says:

Well that I will found out.

And Benji pull the cube and he turns it around and Orihime says:

Nothing is happening.

And Benji says:

Well you have to wait.

And a letter pop out from the nowhere and Benji pick it and he read it. And he says:

Okay. So I can repair the knife.

And Maria says:

What it happens? You got tense.

And Benji says:

Well in short words I failed.

And Maria says:

What?

And Benji says:

I haven't mentioned this to anyone. But if they know it means that in the future I failed. So they send the Kamas to tell me were to fix the knife and get myself a sword.

And Reni says:

Why I don't like the tone of it?

And Benji says:

That is easy. Because as you all I failed and died facing Tokimi. And Kamas was send to make me change that.

And Kohran says:

I am getting a headache trying to figure it.

And Benji says:

Welcome to the club. I already gave up on understanding timelines and things like that. And I am a time traveler.

And Benji turn the cube in a specific combination and a metal bar fall. Benji pick it up before reaches the ground and he says:

I have to go repair the knife. I will be back as soon as I can.

And Reni says:

And where you will be going?!

And Benji says:

Hokkaido.

And Maria says:

To the north?!

And Benji says:

According to the letter it is only there that I can repair it. So I need to go.

And they nod. Sometime later Benji is with a small bag pack and Kamas is on it. As well the knife and the metal bar. And the hanagumi is on the entry and Benji says:

I will get back as soon as I can.

And they nod, and Ayame appears and says:

I will go with him to keep him company. Kaede will perform my duties while I am away.

And the hanagumi nod. Ayame is wearing a casual clothes and she is with a small suit case.

Benji and Reni share a kiss and Benji leaves. And Maria says:

Well now we should move to our routine.

And Reni keeps looking Benji moving away. And Ayame says:

And now what?

And he says:

We travel.

And they pass by Benji house where he picks a motorcycle and Ayame says:

That is interesting. Where you got it?

And Benji says:

Not from here.

And he picks her suit case and lifts the bike seat and puts it on there and he does the same with his own bag. And he rides on it and says:

Hop in.

And she nods and ride behind him. And Benji drives away.

Okayama 2028

A teen is on a room in the Masaki house. She has long light purple hair and she is wearing t-shirt and jeans pants. And on the room has a bed, a book shelf, a desk, a computer and a chair. She picks a picture on the desk and she sigh seeing a younger version of herself with a younger version of Benji. And Aeka walks in and says:

Again? You know that he will be angry when he found out that you were poking around his room again.

And the teen looks at Aeka and says:

But mom I miss Benji. It has been three months.

And Aeka says:

Come on you two stood apart for more than that before. Eri.

And Eri says:

But this time is different. He may not return. And he is not on the other edge of the galaxy.

And Aeka says:

I know. I also miss him.

And they leave the room and Aeka says:

Sometimes I wonder why I got so attached to Ryoko brood. But unlike her Benji is a kind boy. A bit wild but still very kind.

And Eri nods. And they move to the first floor and Eri open a door next to the broom closet. And Aeka says:

Not again. Come on Eri you are not even half agile and talented as him on that.

And the room is filled with trampolines, posts, wires and trapeziums. And Eri says:

But I am good enough to do it. Not as good as him. But I like playing here.

And Aeka says:

This is a training room. Created for Benji enhance his mobility and acrobatic skills. He can't fly as Ryoko but he has a perfect balance and is a total master in the air for a non flyer.

And Eri says:

I know. Benji seems to know exactly what to do.

And Aeka says:

Remember Washu said that Benji can instinctively trace the path of his flight and landing. As naturally as Ryoko can do her flies.

And Eri says:

I know.

And she gets on a trampoline and jump on it and she says:

I want to keep myself busy think of something else.

And Aeka says:

Be careful.

And Eri nods.

Teito 1927 March twenty seventh.

Later in that day Benji and Ayame are in a hotel room. And Benji walks in wearing a loose pants and a t-shirt and he is with his hair slight wet. And he says:

The bath is good. You should try.

And Ayame says:

I will. But I want to know what is bothering you.

And Benji says:

Nothing. I am fine.

And she says:

I am a master in hiding things. I can tell that much Benji.

And he sighs. One hour later Ayame with a towel wrapped around her body enters in a large tub filled with hot water. And she says to herself:

No wonder his eyes were showing so much confusion. That poor kid is carrying on his shoulders not only the future of many but the power to change the history as he knew it.

And she recalls his words.

One hour earlier.

Benji says:

I guess that is okay. But first why the koubu were developed? And I want an honest answer.

And Ayame says:

To fight the incoming evil. To prevent a kouma war.

And Benji says:

As a member of the army you must be aware that after a war the technology has an upgrade. It gets better.

And Ayame says:

That is right.

And Benji says:

What you would do if you know that in few years a large war will begin. That many will die. But that that war will improve the technology. As well change few aspects of the war.

And Ayame says:

What you mean by that?

And Benji says:

In few years there will be a war that in my time is called of world war two. Because almost all the countries in the world fought on it. Sadly the Japan was in the wrong side. We will suffer an attack with an experimental but very powerful weapon called nuclear bombs. Two large cities will be destroyed many will die. Many more will suffer from it.

And Ayame listen to the teen telling her every single war that happened. And what else happened. Ayame listen carefully knowing that with his knowledge Benji could change the picture.

Present time.

And Ayame sigh and says:

Poor kid. The weight of the world is over his shoulders. And because my promise I can't say anything. But I guess that I understand his reasons. And I should respect then.

And Ayame sinks a bit on the warm water. Later she walks in the room that she is sharing with Benji and she is wearing a yukata and she sees Benji sleeping and she thinks:

He is only a kid. Only a baby that was armed and ordered to fight for people that he never knew. But his burden is much heavier.

And she looks at him knowing that he is a large part of the hope of the Imperial city to live after Tokimi. And on the morning they leave. She doesn't notice that Benji is with a thin layer of sweat. When Ayame rides behind Benji and hold on his waist she fails to notice that the teen is trying very hard not following his impulses. It is spring and Benji is on the heat. He is really regretting that he brought Ayame not Reni. And he drives away keeping his instincts in check. Two days later they arrive in the extreme north of Japan. And Ayame says:

To where now? Moving more to the north we will end on the Cape of Souya. And after that is the ocean.

And Benji says:

According to this we must follow the main road for three kilometers and then take a secondary road for more six and to get on a small path in the woods and walk there until see a large Japanese mansion.

And Ayame says:

All that?

And Benji says:

Yes. You can wait here if you want to.

And she says:

There is fine.

And they drive away. Way later they arrive in the outer walls of that mansion and Ayame says:

Well it sure looks old.

And Benji says:

Take cover. It seen that he doesn't like of unexpected guests.

And many black creatures creep out from the shadows of the walls. And Ayame says:

Guards?

And Benji says:

Something like that.

And he gathers energy on his fists.

End of the chapter twenty one:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	22. Weaponry

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter twenty two: Weaponry

Way later they arrive in the outer walls of that mansion and Ayame says:

Well it sure looks old.

And Benji says:

Take cover. It seen that he doesn't like of unexpected guests.

And many black creatures creep out from the shadows of the walls. And Ayame says:

Guards?

And Benji says:

Something like that.

And he gathers energy on his fists. And Ayame reaches for a sword and Benji says:

Let me deal with then. I have plenty of energy to burn.

And she nods. And the creatures assume more human shapes and they are now looking like black versions of Benji. And he says:

Dopplegangers. This will not be so easy.

And the dopplegangers are with spears and Benji dash to the ones closer of him. Benji slams his energy filled fists on then and they chests explode. Benji dodge of three attacks and toss at then two lightning balls. The three attackers die. Ayame stare in shock when Benji leaps upwards and dodge many attacks from all the sides. Benji toss another lightning ball on then. But this time the ball implodes and all the dopplegangers are sucked by the attack and die. Benji lands and he barely dodge another attack and he slams his fist in the doppleganger chest and he pierces it and grab on the one behind it and fry him with a powerful electricity blast. Benji dashes backwards avoid a new attack and he look at the attacker and it is a woman with a long bow wearing a priestess outfit. And she says:

Not bad. But if only takes that to enter here this place would be over populated.

And Benji says:

I am assuming that you are Sachiko.

And she says:

That is right. And who are you?

And Benji says:

I am the great-grandson of Yosho. I am sure that you know who he is.

And she says:

I know. But what make you think that I would believe on you?

And Benji says:

This.

And he pulls a sword hilt from his vest and he says:

He gave me this sword to face a powerful enemy. But this sword was too weak. And I was ordered by him to come here to get a new one and to repair a blade.

And she says:

I will leave that to my father. But come with me. Both of you.

And they follow her. And they are taken to a large room and a man with about forty years old wearing a gray kimono is there sited with a book in front of him. And he says:

So those are the ones who entered on our ground Sachiko?

And she nods and says:

Yes father. He claims to be the great-grandson of Yosho. And he is with the sword of our ancestors. And he broke it.

And the man looks at Benji and he says:

Get closer young warrior.

And Benji obeys. And the man looks at him and says:

You stench like blood. How many you killed?

And Benji says:

I never counted. But it was many. Something around one thousand.

And the man says not showing any reaction:

And what bring a killer as you in front of Hiroaki Hanzo?

And Benji picks his knife and he says showing the blade to the man:

This. My edge needs to be repaired and I need a katana.

And he says:

You are honest I give you that. You were not even hiding your intentions. Who you want to kill with this edge and the katana?

And Benji says:

My aunt. She is trying to control Teito and destroy it as well the entire planet.

And he says:

Family problems. I am not sure that I want to get myself involved with it.

And Ayame is about to say something when Benji toss a large metal bar in from of him. And he says:

You will be well paid. That bar is made of platinum. It weight ten kilos. And worth more than gold. You will forge me a katana with this bar.

And he tosses another bar in front of him and he says:

Also use it to repair my knife.

And Hanzo looks at Benji eyes and he says:

What is making you fight? Is not duty or something like that.

And Benji says:

I am fighting to protect the woman that I love. My aunt wants her dead. And I will kill my aunt.

And he sighs and says:

Woman. Love. Stupid reasons fight. But I understand that. I will repair the knife and work on the katana.

And he picks the metal bar to make the katana and he says:

But to forge this metal it will take many years. So I will lend you another one that is made of a similar material. The knife will take one month to repair.

And Benji nods. And Sachiko takes then to another room and Ayame says:

One month is too much. We can't wait this long.

And Benji says:

I am aware of that. But I have no other choice.

And Ayame easily notices his worry.

In Tokimi garden.

Tokimi is sited on a chair in front of a table having a tea under a large tree. And she says:

Tsuruko, Momiji.

And two girls walk from behind a tree and they say:

Yes mother.

And Tokimi face the two girls. Momiji the one on the left has long light purple hair, and sky blue eyes and she is wearing a combat kimono with a hakama in a deep blood color. And she is with a dark bladed naginata on her hands. She has a pearly white skin with dark green marks on her forehead. And Tsuruko the one on the right has long white hair that makes contrast with jet black eyes. Her skin is even lighter than Momiji. She is wearing a white kimono and a she is holding a double bladed glaive with shining silver blades. Tokimi smiles and says:

As you two must know your cousin Benji is a large obstacle to my plans. He already killed D3 and Akui. Not to mention two thousand of my minions. That not counting the ones that that pathetic group called hanagumi killed.

And Momiji says:

So mother you want to us take care of then?

And Tokimi says:

Yes.

And Momiji says:

D3 and Akui approaches were totally wrong. They were trying to beat quality with quantity. That would never work.

And Tokimi says:

So what you plan?

And Momiji says:

The active enemy forces are ten. That including our cousin. What we need mother are create a group more powerful that then.

And Tokimi says:

Go on.

And Momiji says:

I want your permission to search in your troops for ten highly skilled soldiers that can match and overcome then.

And Tokimi says:

And you Momiji what you intend to do with that troop when you gather it?

And Momiji says:

I will lead then against Benji and his unit. Being blessed with our blood he will probably live after facing the ten soldiers. So I will be there to kill him when his powers fade.

And Tokimi sips her tea and says with a smile:

It is a good plan. Carry on. But you Tsuruko why you haven't spoke your idea?

And Tsuruko says:

Because mother what I wish is kill my cousin with my own hands in a clean combat. A single match that what will define the winner is the skill and the power. What I desire my beloved mother is face him in equal combat. I don't plan anything else. I only want to see if his fierceness and savagery can win against my coldness and experience. Nothing more nothing else than that.

And Tokimi says:

As usual. Momiji you can began your search for the ten warriors. Tsuruko you can do whatever you want.

And the duo nod and walk away. And Tokimi thinks:

Tsuruko you are too noble for my taste. But even that your loyalty to me are stronger than your nobility I can't trust in you fully.

Teito 1927 April seventh.

In the theater Maria is looking at her gun. Wondering how it suddenly appeared on her nightstand fully repaired. And she found a letter near of it and she read it on loud:

Sorry for taking too long. I asked to a friend repair your gun. It is as good as a new one. And sorry for busting it on the first place. Signed Benji.

And she sighs and says:

I guess that I can forgive that idiot.

And she is dismantling the gun trying to found the signs of the repair. In another part of the theater Reni is with Kanna on the kitchen the Okinawan convinced the German to help her on fixing the dinner. And Kanna says:

So Reni how you are felling today?

And Reni says:

I am fine.

And Kanna says:

Really? Your voice and eyes says that you are not.

And Reni says:

Is nothing Kanna.

And she says:

You miss him, right?

And Reni blushes and Kanna says:

I am right. Hey it is natural. You remember how it was when Taisho was in Paris. Sakura was trying very hard not show that she missed him a lot.

And Reni says:

Is that I am worried about him Kanna.

And Kanna says:

Come Reni. Benji is almost immortal. You saw it. And he beated me and Sakura.

And Reni says:

I know. But he is not that strong Kanna. I mean not physically.

And Kanna says:

I don't get it Reni. Benji seems to be very strong willed. Sometimes too much for my taste. I mean it took me one week to convince him to teach me to make chili. That was so good.

And Reni says:

But is not like that Kanna. Is just a feeling that I have.

And Kanna says:

It is only worry. Benji is strong. And Ayame is with him. And he is very loyal to you so there isn't a chance of him going banging her. Unlike a certain someone that we know.

And Reni nods.

Hokkaido 1927 April seventh.

Benji is on a room with Hanzo and that room is filled with swords, naginatas and glaives. And Hanzo says:

Pick one. That one will be yours. I can't tell when your sword will be ready. But the one that you choose will be yours.

And Benji nods. And Hanzo says:

You can't touch any of then unless she is the one that you want.

And Benji nods. He looks at the weapons. There have many katanas of different styles and from different periods. Benji close his eyes and he moves around the racks. Hanzo nod approving and near of the end of the room Benji is facing a rack where the weapons are chained to the rack. There have two katanas, one naginata and one lance. And Benji looks at the katanas and he grabs one with blue hilt strings a red guard and a blue sheath. And Benji unsheathe the blade. She has faint blue colored metal and Benji see the wave like pattern of blade. The sword is a bit longer than a normal long katana but a bit shorter than taichi. And Hanzo says:

I see. You have chosen a very special sword. I am not surprised that you felted her call. That is the lightning edge. Its blade is sharper than a razor, lighter than a feather and stronger than a diamond. She has more powers than she shows. I am surprised that an ill-natured blade as her accepted you as her master.

And Benji says:

I have this ability to impress women. After all it has a spirit here. And is female.

And Hanzo nods. And Benji says:

All those weapons are elementary charged?

And Hanzo says:

Yes. The naginata is the kamikaze. Slashes like a wind blade, is lighter than the breeze, faster than a tornado and stronger than a hurricane.

And Benji says:

Suits Sumire.

And Hanzo says:

The other katana is the forest edge. Unlike yours she is a gentler sword. With offensive power a bit lower that the lightning edge. She has many secret abilities.

And Benji says:

That is Sakura face.

And the lance is called ice prism. Very powerful. It also can be used as a sword since it has two edges. Has many ice attacks and can create powerful barriers. With many hidden abilities.

And Benji says:

Sounds like something that Reni could use.

And Hanzo says:

You seen to have people who could wield those weapons.

And Benji says:

Yes. My friends.

And Hanzo says:

I see. I also have a pair of powerful gauntlets that enhance the user strength and give to him the power to crush mountains.

And Benji says:

Perfect to Kanna.

And Hanzo says:

A circlet that enhance mental powers. And allow the user to generate powerful psychic's attacks.

And Benji says:

Iris would like that.

And Hanzo says:

Bracelets that would add extra fire power to energy blasts making then more destructive and also helps to make easier to charge then and to focus then.

And Benji says:

Orihime would like it.

And Hanzo says:

So if I say twin long swords with a high defense power?

And Benji says:

Ogami could use it.

And he says:

And a Chinese sword that allows the user to fire many energy projectiles?

And Benji says:

Just like Kohran.

And Hanzo says:

Tonfas that can break anything?

And he says:

Kanna.

And Hanzo says:

You have interesting friends.

And Benji says:

I know.

And Hanzo says:

I guess that I will give you those weapons to then use. You are facing a goddess.

And he nods. On the next day Ayame is walking on the mansion and at the distance she hears the constant sound of the hammer hitting metal and she knows that Benji knife is being repaired. She can't help feeling anguished for not knowing what is happening in Teito. She passes by a garden and sees Benji performing a kata with the new acquired sword. She watches his form while sparing with an imaginary enemy slashing, parrying, stabbing, blocking and deflecting moves. She can't recognize any style on his moves. And she wonders where he learned to fight, with such odd mixture of a controlled fencing with a savage one. But at the same time the style is very efficient and attractive. Benji stop his moves moving to a relaxed pose letting his arms loose still holding the sword with his right hand. He moves to Ayame and she says:

Very impressive. Where you learned those moves?

And he says sheathing the sword:

Is a variation of my family and my mother style that I adapted to my own way of fighting.

And Ayame says:

I see very aggressive.

And Benji says:

Suit my needs.

He walks in the house and Ayame says:

I noticed that. But a good defense would help.

And Benji says:

Mine is good enough.

And Ayame sighs. Later Benji is on his room typing something on his holographic laptop. Ayame enters on the room and sees Benji working. She sneaks behind him and read on the screen in Japanese letters saying:

Upgrade repair...

And Ayame says:

What that means?

And Benji looks at her a bit surprised and he says:

What?

And Ayame says:

What upgrade repairs means?

And Benji says:

You remember the suit that I was wearing when I left after knock Sakura out.

And Ayame nods and he says:

Well that armor is a symbiotic organism. But is also partly artificial. So it needs to be repaired. So it will get stronger.

And Ayame says:

Can you make then to the others?

And Benji says:

I am considering that. I am being honest with that. But this armor was made by my grandmother so I can't make it.

And Ayame says:

I see.

And Benji says:

Honestly I wanted to give one at least to Reni. But I don't know how to.

And Ayame nods understanding.

Teito April fourteenth 1927

Early the morning in the theater Reni is on Benji room. She is lying on the bed with nothing else than a social shirt that belongs to Benji. She is sleeping in a loosen fetal pose, with her head over the pillow, with her hands near of her face, apparently she is not wearing panties. Her silver hair is partially covering her face and the pillow. She is not with using any of the blankets or sheets. She is breathing in a slow and steady rhythm. The window shutters are open and the morning sun is moving up the bed in a steady pace. Scattered around the floor are Reni usual clothes and underwear. The sun reaches her, caressing her white skin with a warm brush beginning from the feet and moving up. Reni shivers feeling the warm caress on her skin and let out a content sigh calling out Benji name. The light stops right bellow her chin covering her in warm light blanket. Reni moves her legs closer on her chest enjoying the warmth. She has a content smile on her lips and a happy expression. If there was any watchers there and if the watcher knew Reni he would easily guess on what is that she is dreaming. In another room a different teenager is not having a pleasant sleep. Iris is on her room. Unlike it was when she arrived she has less dolls and stuffed animals. But Jean-Paul is sited on a desk facing the bed. She has few teddy bears a couple of dolls in a shelf and many pictures of the hanagumi in different times. Iris tosses and turns on her dream. She is tangled by the bed sheets. She is sweating with a worried expression on her face.

**DREAM SEQUENCE:**

Iris is wearing a fashionable semi-transparent yellow night gown that covers her until the middle of the thighs. She is standing on an empty area of the city. And the fact of be in her sleeping gown is the less important of her worries. The street shows signs of a large battle. Many gushes on the asphalt and on the buildings, cars and walls are destroyed. Iris move forward to where still can be seem the battle. And what she saw in front of her shock the French teen. The battle was already over. On the ground are lying all the members of the hanagumi except her and Reni. She froze in shock seeing Reni chained in a post with her arms chained above her. The chain links have metal tips that are burying deep on the German flesh. Her legs were chained spread open and she also has chains on her thighs holding her up. Her uniform is ripped in many parts barely covering her hip and working hard in covering her breasts. A chain is forming an X between then and blood is staining Reni white skin and dripping on the asphalt. She has a chain around her neck also cutting it. But Reni is still alive. And Iris sees a woman that she recognizes as Tokimi holding Reni lance and she says to the silver haired girl:

This is for getting in my may. And now this one will be for turning my nephew against me.

And she stab Reni chest burying the lance between the German breasts. Iris shouts in terror while Reni doesn't do a thing while her blood now flow faster away from her as well her life. She moves her lips trying to talk but words don't come out iris manage to understand what she said even filled with fear.

**END OF THE DREAM SEQUENCE:**

Iris shouts and sits on the bed. Her voice filled with terror echoes on the room. She stops screaming and she is breathing hard. Few drops of sweat fall from her face. And she tries to calm herself. She can only heard the thunderous roar of her blood ringing on her ears racing with her accelerated pulse. After long minutes Iris finally calms herself. She wipes the sweat from her face and she says:

Why I had that dream...

With her powers she can feel that her friend is still in where she was on the entire night. But that doesn't take out from her the dread feeling that is running thru her body. And she says:

Why even when dying you called for him Reni....

End of the chapter twenty two:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	23. First meetings with a new dark force

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter twenty three: First meetings with a new dark force.

Teito April fourteenth 1927

Iris shouts and sits on the bed. Her voice filled with terror echoes on the room. She stops screaming and she is breathing hard. Few drops of sweat fall from her face. And she tries to calm herself. She can only heard the thunderous roar of her blood ringing on her ears racing with her accelerated pulse. After long minutes Iris finally calms herself. She wipes the sweat from her face and she says:

Why I had that dream...

With her powers she can feel that her friend is still in where she was on the entire night. But that doesn't take out from her the dread feeling that is running thru her body. And she says:

Why even when dying you called for him Reni....

Sometime later during the breakfast Iris notice that unlike most of the days they are in silence while eating. And the alarm rang. The hanagumi doesn't hesitate and run to the command center. And Yoneda says:

An enemy attack. In the factory area. Ten confirmed enemies. And they are in human size.

And Ogami says:

Understood!

And they move to the koubus. Few minutes later they arrive on the attack zone. They are in a large open area with few buildings and depots around it. Few of then are burned and destroyed. And they seek for the enemy. And a female voice rang on the area and it says:

One...two...three...four...fife...six...seven...eight...nine...what? Only nine of then?

And a woman wearing a tight black leather outfit with a light armor, her hair is black and is tied in two ponytails in each side of her head, she is wearing a black cloth collar with a red lace tight around her neck. She has fox like ears and a fox like tail. She is with a large scythe. And she says:

The most dangerous one is not even here. What a pity.

Another woman with a pair of black angel like wings. She has long black hair and uses it loose. She is wearing a robe that shows a lot of her body. I almost like a bathing suit in a black color and she says:

Well they let's enjoy what we have here.

Besides her there is a tall humanoid creature that has scaled skin and looks like a lizard. He is with a heavy armor and a huge mace. Besides him there is a small humanoid creature with a lion like shape wearing a heavy armor and a long trident. There are six more enemies. All of then with heavy armors but unlike the others they are human. They weapons are different. One is with a long, broad sword. Another is with a flail. A female is with a large scythe. Another female is with two small axes. A tall male is with two long swords and a last female is with a gun belt with a pistol. A total of ten enemies. And iris says:

I have a bad feeling about this.

And Sakura says:

Tell me about it. Is like something dread is going to happen?

And Iris agrees. Ogami says:

Pay attention.

The woman with the pistol draws it and aim at Maria koubu. Before the blonde can aim with her koubu a shot is heard and Maria saw her koubu stop working. She leaves the koubu with her revolver. Maria notice that the woman facing her is waiting for her be ready. Maria realizes that for this enemy the best is face it with out the koubu. The others realize that too and they leave the koubus with the weapons on hands. Even the experienced hanagumi can't avoid feeling a bit scared with the enemy. There is a tense silence that last few instants and Orihime breaks it:

This is the first time that I wanted that idiot to be here.

It is easy to guess about who she is talking about. Nine of the ten enemies move to the hanagumi. Oddly the woman with wings is staying back looking at what will be a hard battle. In Hokkaido Benji is packing up the weapons in a rush. And Ayame sees and says:

What the hell is wrong? Why the rush?

And Benji says:

Tokimi is attacking. I got a message that Reni is in danger.

And Ayame says:

And how you plan on getting there?

And Benji says:

By gateways. You can pick my bike to return. I will leave Kamas here so when the knife is ready he can take it to me.

And Benji press a button on his watch and a small black hole appears. Benji leaps on it and it vanish. Ayame says:

Get there fast then.

And she moves to get her belongings. Back in Teito the hanagumi is facing a hard time with the new enemy. They are almost unable to block all the attacks. Orihime is suffering a lot from man with the flail. Iris is having a hard time with the lion man. Both of then don't weapons to attack and the two girl's powers aren't enough. Both attackers are packing a killer blow. The others can't help because they are too busy with the enemy in front of then. Orihime and Iris brace themselves for the death. But the blow never came. Because Benji is blocking then. With the sword on his right hand blocking the trident and the sheath on the left blocking the flail. Surprised with the sudden appearance the enemy stop the attack and move away from the hanagumi. Using that small break the hanagumi gathers near of the two girls and Benji. And Reni hardly restrains the will to give on Benji a strong hug and a loving kiss. Benji seems to be having problems with that too. And Sakura says:

Thank god that you arrived. But what are those things?

And she points to the weapons on Benji back, and he says:

New weapons for you girls. Okay you first Sakura.

And he hands to her a katana. He gives to Sumire a naginata, a pair of Tonfas and gauntlets to Kanna. Bracelets to Orihime, a circlet to Iris, a Chinese sword to Kohran and a pair of katanas to Ogami. Benji explain that they are mystical weapons. He hands to Reni a lance. And Maria says:

I guess that I will be in trouble.

And Benji says:

Not at all.

And he pulls from his vest a large pistol, a larger version a Galaxy police blaster with many changes. And he says:

My grandmother changed that to me. But it will serve you better. That thing can destroy any kind of armor.

Maria holds the gun and she has a smile on her lips. And Sumire says looking at the naginata:

Where you found those weapons?

And Benji says:

In Hokkaido. I explain later. I think that we have a job to do.

And the hanagumi nods. Benji store the hanagumi original weapons on the subspace and they are all ready to fight. The winged woman now moves to the group and they are all ready to fight. What it happens came as a shock to all the fighters. Maria adversary shot all of sudden. But her target is not the Russian. But Benji. The Juraian prince blocks the shot with the sword. He dashes backwards just to avoid a hit from the lizard man that was facing Kanna. All the attackers are now focused on Benji, who is doing his best to block and dodge then all. But few hits still get thru his defenses. Now the hanagumi reacts. Each one attacking the respective adversary. Benji is left with the winged woman. She smiles flying few inches from the ground. Benji tries very hard ignoring that Reni is fighting with the fox woman. The fight is even. Benji don't have problem with the winged woman since he trained with Ryoko who also could fly. The battle ends quickly. Tokimi minions decide to flee unable to compete to the new weapons on the hands of the very skilled hanagumi. The battle ends and everyone put the weapons down. Benji smiles at the hanagumi and move away. The hanagumi picks the cue and also move away. Later on the theater the girls are talking over the new weapons and when they are about to enter in the dinning room the see Benji near of the door. Reni pushes him into the wall and kisses him deeply. All the others blush madly. Reni wraps her arms around Benji neck and holds his head pulling him closer. Benji arms wraps around Reni waist. Both teens are with the eyes closed deeply kissing. Kanna and Maria pull the others away leaving the lovers alone. Tsubaki sees the scene. And with a wicked smile she pulls her camera and takes a picture of the two. Kaede sees that Tsubaki is still picturing the duo. She cleans her throat. Tsubaki and the teens stop. Both Benji and Reni have a deep blush. And Kaede says:

You two go to a room.

And Reni nods and pulls Benji away by his hand. Kaede smiles and she says:

Now leave those two alone.

And Tsubaki says:

But they were making a show!

And Kaede says:

They are young and in love. After a month an apart they don't even care about exposing them affection. Now let's go.

And Tsubaki pouts and move away with Kaede. As soon they cross the door Reni quickly remove Benji clothes ripping it on the process. She caresses his strong chest feeling his skin with his fingertips. Her blue eyes shinning with the hunger inside of her. She stares at Benji brown eyes and sees the hunger burning on him. Benji easily rips Reni uniform with his strong hands. He leaves the German girl only with her underwear and her uniform boots. Benji hold her by the shoulders and licks the soft skin of her shoulders. Reni let out a cry of pleasure with the caress. Benji moves his tongue by her collarbone and up her neck. Reni shivers sucking the air. Benji licks her chin and jawbone line. Moving to her ear he lightly bites her ear lobe making the German teen holds on him trying to control the intense stimulus. Benji licks her lips and Reni sucks his tongue and kissing him. Benji respond and he slides his hands by her shoulders, moving to her waist. He feels Reni shivering with the caress. Benji breaks the kiss and pick Reni on his arms. Benji takes her to the bed and lays her the gently. He lays over her and kisses the German teen. She hugs him deepening the kiss. Reni slides her hands by his wide and muscular back. She moves her hands to his abdomen feeling the hard and well builded muscles. She undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants. Benji with a soft pull rips Reni bra releasing her breasts. Reni breaks the kiss and look at Benji. No words are traded. But he knows exactly what she wants. He nods lightly and he kisses her again. In another room Iris says with her voice filled with anger:

I can't believe! One month away and when he arrives she gets like that!

And Kanna says:

Let then be Iris. If he hasn't come you and Orihime would be dead.

And the duo shivers recalling that it was true. And Sakura says:

And he was kind enough to give us new weapons.

And Orihime says:

He gave to Iris and I jewels!

And Ogami says:

That enhances your powers.

And Iris says:

Taisho! Not you too!

And Ogami says:

Look right now I am glad that he is here. Otherwise you two would be dead. Maybe us too.

Iris and Orihime stay quiet. And Kohran says:

I wonder if those two are already doing it.

And Kanna says:

I think that they are. One month away is a lot for those two.

And Maria nods agreeing. And Kanna says taking out her new gauntlets:

Well I will take a bath. After this I need to relax.

Maria understands the hint of the red head and she says:

Well I will go too. At least two of us are already relaxing.

Everyone taking out Kanna and Maria blushes with that comment. And the duo walks away. Two days later Ayame arrives to the theater and gets a very warm welcome back.

End of the chapter twenty three:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he makes a pause and he says:

From this point the first part of the first half of the story has ended. The title will remain the same on the site. But the title will change. From now on the story will be called Time Warrior: Theater of Ages.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	24. Theater of ages, act one: Dance of the l...

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter twenty four: Theater of ages, act one: Dance of the lost ones.

Teito April eighteenth 1927

Teito is facing a full scale war. The hanagumi and Tokimi minion's fights are becoming more and more frequent. Open combats in different areas of the city. Mostly in different areas of the city at the same time. On this moment there are ten battles in process in different spots of the city. Terrified the citizens of the imperial city run to the shelters seeking for protection from evil forces. The bloodiest battle is happening in the middle of the commercial district. A blur hits a wall bringing it down. A winged woman is flying and she lands on a lamp post. To her shock hundred of kilos of bricks and debris fly on her direction. She flies away and she can't avoid a sword slash from Benji who used the flying debris as steps to reach her. Blood gushes on the air splashes on Benji face. Benji pulls her down hard digging his fingers on the woman stomach. Benji slams her on the asphalt. And Benji says:

Is time to cut off this little birdie wings.

And another female voice says:

Sorry kitten but that will not happen.

Benji can't dodge when a large energy ball slams on his chest forcing Benji backwards. Momiji grabs the winged woman and vanishes.

The members of the hanagumi arrive and see a large gush on the asphalt that end under a pile of debris. And that pile falls and Benji is getting up. Reni rushes to his side and says:

Benji you are hurt?

And Benji says:

No. My armor took all the blast.

And he points to the armor that is now missing all the chest plate.

And Kanna says:

So it happened here too. When we were about to kill then that woman arrived and took then away.

And Benji nods. And Ogami says:

It is really odd. But as long the city is safe.

And the girls nod and the group move away. Later on the theater Benji is on his room only wearing loose pants typing something on his holographic laptop. Reni enters on room and says:

Okay Benji why you are dressed like that? It is only noon.

And Benji says:

Nothing. I am just working on the armor upgrade.

And she hugs him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck lightly and she says:

For more that I like to see you like that put something else.

And Benji moves his hand and gently caress the back of her head and he says:

Okay. But later. I feel like staying with out a shirt now.

And Reni let out a tiny cry of pleasure with the caress. And she moves to face him and sits on his lap. And she wraps her arms around his neck again and she says sexily:

So what you will do after that?

And he says:

I don't know.

He looks at her and he wraps his arms around his waist and he says:

But I have a good idea of what to do right now.

And she says sexily:

You are thinking in something naughty aren't you?

And he says:

Yes. It is hard not think in naughty things with a beauty likeyou on in my lap.

And she smiles and says:

At least you are very honest.

And he says:

In what come to you I am.

And they kiss. And from the open door Kanna gets in and says:

Before you two begin with the mating process the manager asked for a meeting. Right now on the dinning room.

The teens blush and Kanna leave chuckling. Reni get up and Benji too. The laptop vanish and Benji grabs and shirt and puts it on while moving away. On the dinning room Yoneda says:

Good. You all must be wondering why I called all of you here. Well I will be direct. Tonight you all are going to a ball. And I mean all. And that includes you too Benji. For more that I would not like to send you there.

And Benji says:

But I don't have a formal suit.

And Yoneda says:

You and Ogami will go out to get a suit. The girl's dresses are already ready. For all the girls. Even Maria and Kanna.

And the duo sighs unhappy. And Yoneda says:

We will leave to the ball at eight in the night. Be ready by then.

And they all nod. At seven and forty fife the entire hanagumi is on party gowns in the entry. And Sumire says:

Where are Taisho and that idiot!

Sumire is wearing a very stylish purple party dress with the matching accessories. And Kanna says:

Since they got to wait for the tailor adjust the suit for Benji they got late. At least they are not like you and Orihime that took hours to dress.

And Sumire looks with anger to the taller woman that is wearing a red figure hugging night dress with a low neckline. And Maria says:

Besides it don't take long to put on a suit.

And the blonde is wearing a black tube dress that is very figure hugging. And taking out her locket she is not wearing any jewels. And Sakura says:

Besides it is still early.

And she is wearing a cherry colored party dress with simple gold earrings. And Kohran in a green Chinese party dress says:

That is right. We are early.

And Iris says:

But that is not reason to leave us waiting.

Iris is wearing a very fashionable yellow party dress with a low neck line and a matching set of jewels. And Orihime that is wearing a magenta night dress with the matching jewels nod agreeing. And Kanna says:

Reni is not complaining. And Benji is her date.

And they all look at the silver haired girl that is wearing a light sky blue party dress, with sapphire earrings, a sapphire necklace and a thin silver bracelet. Reni hair is being held by a couple of fashionable hair clips also with sapphires on it. She is wearing her locket that is easily seen by the low neckline of her dress. She is wearing thin cloth gloves of the same color of the dress. From the upper floor they hear Ogami voice says:

Get down!

And he says:

No way! I don't know where the old man found this! But I am not going!!

They hear the sound of claws scratching wood. Kanna and Maria rush to the upper floor and they see Ogami holding Benji legs. The teen has his fingertips buried on the floor. As Ogami pulls him ten thin lines appear on the floor. Ogami is wearing a white tuxedo and Benji is dressing a social blue pants with a blue sash, a white social shirt, a blue coat closed on top of it the coat ends about four fingers above the sash he is wearing a black social shoes, the shirt collar cover his neck and his hair is tied on where the neck connect with the back of the head. And Ogami says:

Can you two help here?!

And Kanna grabs Benji hands and remove then from the floor. And Benji says:

Let me go!

And Kanna says:

Come on Benji you are looking good. Just like a prince. And Reni is looking like a princess. Now go see her!

And Kanna tosses Benji from the rail. As a cat Benji spin on the air and lands skillfully on his feet in a crouched position. He has landed just in front of Reni. Stunned with the German beauty he don't even notice that he stand up. Reni is also looking at him impressed with him. The trio moves down the stairs and Kanna says:

Okay now we are ready to go.

And they move away. Reni links his arm with Benji arm. And Benji says:

You are gorgeous.

And she blushes and says:

Thank you. You are looking good too. But why you didn't want to be seen in that suit?

And Benji says:

This suit is the one that I use in Juraian formal situations. I hate the robes that they use. So I asked for a different suit. So this is it.

And she says:

It is great.

And he can't help on smiling at the girl comment. She snuggles closer of him and they enter on the steam cars. Every member of the theater living crew is going to the party. Yoneda tries to make the teen couple don't act like lovers. But the couple is not listening, they only have eyes for the other. The elder sighs. Ayame and Kaede smiles knowing that even not liking of the idea Yoneda have already accepted the fact that Benji and Reni couldn't be broke apart. The kazegumi girls chuckle softly at the manager hopeless face. After all he kept Reni relationship as a secret from the public for almost one year. And he is very aware that in that night all Teito will know that Reni Milchstrasse have a lover. One of the most loved actresses of the city is now taken. He sighs unhappy already seeing the next day headlines on his mind. Everyone chats happily glad with the break and with the chance to have some fun. And they arrive. One by one they leave the car. Benji leaves before Reni and he stand a hand to help her. She takes his hand and her help her to leave the car. She holds on his left arm and them move to the mansion where the ball will happen. Kanna can't avoid chuckling lightly when seeing the shock of the reporters seeing Reni walking with linked arms with a totally unknown man. And the fact of the German girl is showing a very carefree smile at her escort. Questions rain over the two teens that ignore then. Yoneda tosses a "no comment" over then. Maria face shows a beginning of a smile. One reporter stops Kaede and asks about the teen with Reni. And Kaede says:

That young man is Himura Benji. Reni's lover.

That statement make all then froze and the air fills with silence. Kaede walk back to the others and they enter on the mansion. In the mansion hanagumi splits in smaller groups. Benji and Reni stay together, they chat with few people. But when the orchestra starts playing Benji ask for Reni to dance. The girl gladly accepts. Reni and Benji dance many waltzes. When the orchestra stops playing they leave the dance floor. Both teens are enjoying the ball. The others members of the hanagumi look at the teens with smiles. Even Iris and Orihime feel a light sting of jealously. The party runs smoothly. But at some moment Benji smile fades and he is looking around with a suspicious look. Reni fails to notice that. Benji force his expression to relax. But now he knows that he can't enjoy the party anymore. A woman with long black hair walks to then. She is wearing a black party gown. Something on her scent makes Benji very uncomfortable. But Benji acts like there was nothing wrong. The woman chats with then. But Benji notice that her eyes are locked on his. And that they are cold. Later the hanagumi is moving away. All of sudden everything went black. And the entire hall where they are begun to fall. And suddenly stops. Everyone is on the floor. Benji helps Reni and she is leaning on him feeling sick with the unpleasant ride. All the others are feeling like that too. But Benji isn't. On his genetics there is a factor that makes him resist the G-forces. Benji creates a small energy ball that lithe the area. They all are looking at the other surprised. And Orihime says:

What is happening?

And Benji says:

I don't know. But I don't like it.

And Reni kisses him. It is a deep passionate and loving kiss. Benji broke the sudden kiss and he says:

Reni why now?

And she says:

I have this feeling.

Benji understand what she meant. Deep on his soul there is a voice saying to kiss her once more, because can be the last time. He gives her another kiss. Ogami this time interrupt then and a female voice says:

I hope that you have kissed your mate goodbye. Because it will be the last time that you ever see her!

And the room is filled with a blinding light. A powerful pressure stun the hanagumi now armed. And everyone of then are wrapped by the cold comforting blanket of the unconsciousness.

Somewhere.

Kanna wakes feeling like someone is pounding her head with a hammer. She looks around and she is in a mountain area. She is with her Tonfas and gauntlets. She knows that she is not even close of Teito. She rips her dress skirt and thanks the skies for be using a low heel shoes. She ties the cloth on her waist and places the Tonfas there. She looks on the ground and not seeing any tracks she decides to go uphill knowing that up there she will have a better chance to see if there is a city nearby.

In another unknown place.

Ogami wakes. He is on a vast plain, with tall grass reaching as far as he can see. With the two swords on his waist he moves to the east hoping to found some sign of civilization.

In an unknown area.

Kohran is on a valley, her sword on her waist she is moving to the west. Not a soul near of her. The only sound of life is the birds chirping.

In another place.

Orihime is on a mountain area but filled with trees. She walks moving down the hill. She is swearing in Italian.

In an unknown place.

Iris is on a flat stone plain. She walks moving north. She is with a small smile seeing something like a tower ahead.

In somewhere else.

Maria is walking on a snowy forest. Cursing the fact of she is wearing a dress that don't offer much protection against the cold. She sees a cabin ahead it seems abandoned. But if she can found warmer clothes even old she will last longer.

In some other area.

Sakura wakes in a forest she grasp at her sword and walks away hoping to found a road and that the civilization.

Somewhere else.

Sumire is walking by a dirty road with the naginata on her back tied with her usual chocker long ribbon. She cutted her dress shorter and is using the fabric over her head to protect her from the harsh wind. She tied the inner skirt on her legs improvising a hakama. She curses who ever tossed her there.

In another area.

Reni is tying her skirt on her ankles sited on a rock. Her lance is besides her. She is holding on her mouth a large piece of white fabric. She is tying smaller parts over her leg turning the skirt on improvised pants. She uses the remaining to hold her lance on her back. And she looks at the south and begun to walk in that direction passing on a stony way.

In another unknown area.

Benji is with his sword on his back. He is walking over an old bridge over a tall abyss. On the edges there a mix of forest and mountains. His gloved hands are stained in red. He is holding a large carcass of a wolf. It leaves a blood trail from a hold in where the heart should be. Benji lips are slightly red and there is a thin red line on his chin. Benji crosses the bridge and he thinks:

Where I am? Why I can't feel the others? I can't sense Reni. I can't even feel the energy of Tokimi. Only this small point up northwest.

He lifts the wolf and leaps over a tree and begun to run.

End of the chapter twenty four:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he makes a pause and he says:

From this point the first part of the first half of the story has ended. The title will remain the same on the site. But the title will change. From now on the story will be called Time Warrior: Theater of Ages.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	25. Theater of ages, act two: Problems

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter twenty five: Theater of ages, act two: Problems

Benji:

Benji sits on a rock and unsheathes the sword. He opens the wolf stomach and tosses the guts away. He removes the leather and light a fire in a old dead log. He dries the skin there and cuts a large chunk of meat and places on a large spike and places there to cook. And he thinks:

Okay let's see what happened so far. First I came from the future to kill my aunt a crazy goddess called Tokimi. I was supposed to join the hanagumi and help then on killing her. But I fell in love for Reni Milchstrasse. After almost one year we went in a ball. When leaving the entire hanagumi fell on a trap. Then I am here alone in the middle of the nowhere. Not even sure that I am on the Earth. God I am worried about Reni.

And he opens a silver locked that is on his neck and he smiles seeing the picture of the silver haired girl.

Reni:

Not knowing that her lover is doing the same thing Reni is looking over Benji picture on her locket. She is sited by a fire with few mushrooms on a stick cooking. She is looking very worried. With her lance besides her Reni thinks:

I wonder if everyone is okay. I walked all day long and I haven't found a single person.

She sighs closing the locket.

Kanna:

On the top of the mountain the red head stares at horizon. She spots at a small distance a building that looks like an old shrine. With hopes of getting a shelter there Kanna moves to that way. Ignoring the loud complains of her empty stomach she walks to the far shrine.

Ogami:

Ogami is sited on the edge of a small river. In front of him a small fire with three fishes cooking on wood spikes. The captain is with his clothes slight wet. But he has some hope because he knows that if he follows the river he might found people.

Maria:

Inside the cabin Maria is surprised to see the thick layer of dust over the Spartan furniture. She sees a door and opens it. She smiles seeing many clothes for winter. She takes out her dress and puts on a cotton pants over it a fur leather pants, she puts two cotton shirts, a light coat and over it a heavy fur coat. The clothes automatically cast away the cold from her. She founds a knife and she picks it knowing that the gun might assure her some food. But she will need to cut her food. With a snow storm outside Maria sits on a dusty bed and waits the storm pass.

Kohran:

She has found a small house, and the people in there have provided her with shelter and food for the night. Kohran is resting on a small room after the dinner. Happy because the people there knew how to speak Chinese. She wonders a bit in where in china she is. Because the clothes of the couple that helped her had few similarities to the Chinese common clothes but are also different. Just in case the mechanical is with her sword on her lap.

Iris:

After walks all day long Iris reach a tall stone tower. With two large imposing gates. The French girl knocks hard on it. For her happiness there is a response. And a smaller door opens and an old woman wearing a black robes open the door. She sees Iris and tells her to get in fast. Iris obeys. The woman takes Iris to a community room. Iris sees many more man and woman with the same robes eating. The woman gives her a plate and show Iris as empty seat.

Orihime:

She has reached a valley and she is walking by a small river. Her dress is now cutted on the knee length. And she has few scratches on her knees and legs. She is no longer using her shoes and her feet are wrapped on the ripped cloth of her dress. She sees a small village and rush to it. Hoping that she will found a place to rest and some hospitality.

Sumire:

Her path is blocked by four bad looking men's. They are saying of how fun will be to rape Sumire. The Kanzaki heiress don't show any mercy as chopping them heads off in a swift move. Sumire takes a dagger from one of then and walk to the horses that they were riding. There she founds many rich clothes, food, water and money. Sumire smiles and says:

Thank you for the gift. This will save me lots of problems.

She rides in one of the horses while holding the others and ride away leaving behind the bandits.

Sakura:

She finally founds her way out of the forest. Her pink dress now with many rips and few of then have hurted the swordswoman. Ignoring the cuts Sakura is now on a small trail. She chose a side and walks by it hoping to found a village.

Teito:

In the theater Ayame, Kaede, Yoneda, the kazegumi, tsukigumi and the yumegumi are in a rush working hard to found the missing members of the hanagumi. Yoneda reads a pile of reports saying that there isn't a sign of then. Kaede is giving orders to the kazegumi. Ayame is with Yoneda when her face shows that she recalled something. She with out explaining to anyone she runs out of the theater. She moves the rather small distance of the theater to Benji house. In there she enters by the open door. And she hears Marya voice upstairs saying:

I don't know where he is! Yes… no I mean that I have no idea from where he is. The subspace lick of the watch is gone. And I also have no idea about his girlfriend.

And Ayame moves up to Benji room. She founds Marya sited on his bed with the phone by her ear talking with someone. Soon it is over and she sighs. And Ayame says:

You really don't know anything?

And Marya says:

Yes. I am as confused as you are. I just expend three hours talking to his mother, aunts and grandmother trying to explain that he is just gone. He is not in anywhere of the know galaxy or in this universe. Because if he was I would know.

And Ayame says:

But can you help us?

And Marya says:

Like what?

And Ayame says:

We need as much help a we can get now. And if there are any attacks we will need people that can fight.

And Marya says:

First I am not something to classify as people. But since that was part of his commands I will help.

And Ayame nods and they move to the theater. Marya locks the house and follow Ayame. And in the theater Ayame says:

What can you do?

And Marya says:

My sensors will feel any alien life forms. Then I can use the combat functions of this body.

And Ayame says:

Combat functions?

And Marya says:

This is an android body. It was originally a combat one. I changed to this shape since would suit better my appearance. This body can change genders and shapes. Like this.

And she changes into Ayame and Ayame says:

Amazing! With you we can pretend that they are all here.

And Marya says in Ayame voice:

I can do that. But I can only act with the information about then. Otherwise I will might do something wrong.

And Ayame says:

Okay. Just change back to the normal.

And Marya change backs to her original shape.

Benji:

The teen runs by the woods with an improvised bag made of the wolf leather he carries the remaining meat already cooked and smoked. He moves skillfully by the woods not minding the trees on his path. He leaps from a tree to another. He stops staring in awe that he is in a kind of floating island. He sees many more with thick woods forming a thick green carpet over the ground. He sees water falling from some of the islands and he can't avoid thinking on the floating onsen on his house. Taking his chances Benji takes a leap on the air leaving the island. He is shocked by the distance between the island and the ground. In the free fall Benji skillfully move his body on the air as if soaring in the skies. He sees a large lake near of a waterfall. He moves to there hoping that he reaches in time and that the water is deep. He does. Now the water moves closer of him. Benji fire an energy ball on the water causing an explosion that raises a water column that hits him. He sank deep on the clear waters. He swims and reaches the surface. He swims to an edge and he is now over solid ground. He shakes his body like a dog tossing the water away from himself. Still a bit wet Benji moves to drink some water. But he tenses and leaps out of where he was. A silver glean slashes the air there and Benji lands few meters away from there. He is now staring at a tall man with long black hair, he is holding a taichi, and he is wearing loose fitting clothes and a long scarf on his neck that flows at the wind. Benji unsheathes his own sword. And they look at the other very carefully. The man attacks Benji that block the attacks. He dodges then with no intention to attack back. And then the man stops the attack and sheathes the sword and Benji says:

So decided to stop?

Benji sheathe his sword and the man says:

Follow me.

Benji follow him since he is the best lead to anyplace out of that woods. Sometime later they reach a small cabin and the man says:

You don't look like someone from this area.

And Benji says:

I am a traveler and I got lost.

And the man says:

I see and why that blade?

And Benji says:

Protection.

And the man says:

I see. And why you where traveling?

And Benji don't sense danger coming from him. And he says:

I lost myself from my companions. We are fighting against someone.

And the man says:

And who would be that someone?

And Benji says:

Tokimi.

And Benji sees the man surprise. And he says:

You are really fighting a goddess?

And Benji says:

Yes.

Reni:

The day have just break and Reni have found a small village she enters on it with hopes of found one of the members of the hanagumi or Benji. She notices that there aren't many people around the streets yet. She is not surprised since is still early in the morning. As the time passes few people leave the houses. Rei try to talk to then. But none of then answer to her and they look very indifferent. And Reni thinks:

What kind of village is this? A stranger in different clothes and armed walk by the streets and no one ask a question about it?

After a while the very small population has left the houses. And Reni looks in shock because the village has many houses, but she counted only forty villagers for one hundred of houses. And most of the villagers are from one house. Letting her know that most of the houses are empty. She stops a young woman and she says:

What is happening here? Where the others are?

And the woman says in a weak unmotivated voice:

They just died…

And she walks away slowly. Reni stares in shock. Seeing that no one will help her she walks to a closed house and open the door. She is not surprised to see it open. She enters on the house. She recalls the really old houses on the Germany. She looks around the house and enters in a room. She looks around for better clothes. She found a wardrobe and picks men clothes there. She strips to her underwear and begun to put on a slight loose black cotton pants. She ties the belt and she looks herself in an opaque mirror. She removes her bra and her large breasts sprung free. She found few long scarves and she open then seeing that they are ample enough. She cover her breasts with it and begun to wrap her chest with it. Few minutes later she is tying the scarf. Her chest has considerably lost size with the tight bandages. And she thinks:

It is better pass as a man. I don't know what wait for me. But I don't want to any other man than Benji with me.

She puts on a loose white inner shirt and a loose black shirt over it and she puts on a cotton vest over it. The shirt long sleeves cover her hands and she folds it to adjust to herself. She puts on a pair of socks and boots. And she says:

A bit bigger. But it will do.

And she found a bag with a shoulder strap there. She packs there more clothes. She looks at her dress recalling how she was with Benji in the ball. And how happy she was. She folds it in a compact pile and put deep on the bag. She found a cap and she puts on finishing the set. She puts the shoulder strap on her right shoulder with the bag on her left side. She picks her lance and she sees something on the wardrobe. She picks it and sees a small brown bag. She opens it and sees some silver coins and she thinks:

This will help.

And she put on her pocket and walks out of the room. In the kitchen she founds a large piece of leather and she cuts it in a way to make a sheathe for her lance. After make it she put it on her back and walks away. She walks in another house that seems to be the prefecture. There she found few maps and she walks away.

Sumire:

Sumire now wearing a black kimono with a white hakama is riding into a small village. She is shocked to see that the village where destroyed. Since that was the way from where the bandits came she knows that they attacked that village before she kill then. She hears a cry and getting out of the horse and getting her naginata she runs for it. She moves closer to a well. She hears the cry again and she says:

There anyone in there?!

And she hears a young female voice says:

Help! Please help me!

And Sumire pick the rope from the well and lower it and she say:

Tie the rope around your waist!

And soon she is using one of the horses to pull the girl from there. Sumire sees the girl soaking wet, shaking with cold and dirty with the moss from the well walls. And Sumire pick one of the clothes from a horse and strip the girl naked and wrap her with it. The girl too tired to do anything is like a rag doll in Sumire hands. Sumire takes the girl to a less destroyed house and pick some food from a horse and lithe a fire to cook it. The girl moves closer to the fire to warm herself. Sumire who hid the horses in a stable holds the girl before she dives into the fire. Sumire sits besides the girl and strip herself. She removes the kimono that was around the girl and holds her close. She covers then again the naginata is beside then. The girl stops squirming when feeling the warmth from Sumire body. She rests her head on Sumire chest and Sumire wrap the girl with her arms to warm her more. Sumire regrets to not giving to those bandits a more painful death. Wrapped in the warmth of Sumire and with the soft tune of Sumire breathing and heart beat the girl falls in a tired sleep. Sumire smiles to the sleeping girl. Her light blue hair is a bit odd to Sumire. She has no more than seven years. She has few bruises and scratches around her body. Feeling secure and comfortable the girl let's out a small smile snuggling closer to Sumire to get more warmth. Sumire choke a moan when the girl rubbed her nipple and blushes a bit. Knowing that was an accident she let it go. And she thinks:

She is so cold. She would have died if I haven't show up.

Few hours later the girl is lying on the floor wrapped on the kimono. Sumire now dressed again is stirring the food that is now ready. She sighs recalling all the argues about how she would never cook because it was a maids job. And she feels the regret since right now she would need cooking skills. She tastes the soup and frowns. She says:

I guess that I overdid with the miso paste. Is too salty.

The pan is almost full with a thick sup with vegetables on it. She puts half of the contents in another pan and puts more water now tasting frequently until she gets water enough to make it good and adding more of the salty one to fix when too bland. Soon she manages to get it right. She adds more water on the salty one getting on the right point too. Knowing that is food enough to feed her for at least six meals. She stores it since she will not leave until that girl is in shape to travel. Sumire walks to the girl and kneel besides her. She touches on the girl forehead. She has a light fever. Recalling that sometime after Sakura arrival Iris got sick and Sakura placed a wet washcloth over Iris forehead Sumire does the same. The girl expression eases and her eyes open a bit. She looks at Sumire carefully nursing her and smiles a bit. Now wake Sumire says:

Want to eat something?

And the girl nods. Sumire walks to the pan of soup and fills a small bowl with it. She kneels beside the girl and raises her to a sitting position carefully holding her. And Sumire says:

I am not a good cook. But it is good enough to eat.

And she places the bowl edge on the girl lips and she takes a sip. Slowly she drinks all the soup. Sumire is being careful to not spill and to not choke the girl. When a drop runs by the girl chin Sumire carefully scoop it with the bowl. When finish the girl smile thankful. And Sumire laid her again. The girl falls in sleep again. Sumire sigh content. In the nest morning Sumire is sleeping sited against a wall with the naginata on her lap. The girl is sleeping peacefully besides Sumire. The brown haired girl wakes with the sunlight on her face. She sees the girl and check on her. The fever is gone now. Sumire smiles and lithe the fire again to warm up the soup. The girl wakes with the scent of the food. And she moves to Sumire willing to help the older woman. Seeing the now energetic girl Sumire smiles and let her help. During the meal Sumire says:

What is your name?

And the girl says:

Kaho.

And Sumire says:

That is a pretty name. I am Sumire.

And the girl says:

It is very pretty.

Sumire smiles and says:

How old are you?

And she says:

Fife years.

And Sumire says:

You are very young then.

And the girl nods. And Sumire says:

How you fell in the well?

And Kaho says:

My mommy dropped me there when a bunch of bad men attack the village. I could only hear many screams. Is everyone okay?

And Sumire face darkens and she says:

They are gone Kaho. They where forced to go to another place.

And Kaho says:

Why they left me behind?!

And Sumire says:

Because it wasn't the time for you go there.

And the young girl begun to cry and Sumire holds her. The girl cries sobbing strongly on her arms. Sumire does her best tying to comfort her. And Sumire say:

But the bad men are all in a bad place and they will not return.

And the girl doesn't pay attention. And Sumire says:

Kaho where is the closer village?

And she says:

It takes two days on horse to the east.

And Sumire says:

Well then let's go there.

And Kaho says:

Why?

And Sumire says:

I am seeking from my friends. We where torn apart and I need to found then. And I can't leave you here all alone. I will take you to the next village.

And the girl nods. After pack up Sumire puts Kaho in a horse and she rides in one and they go away. Sumire is holding the horses harnesses and Kaho seems to be enjoying the ride. Sumire hopes that the village chief accept to give Kaho housing.

End of the chapter twenty five.

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he makes a pause and he says:

From this point the first part of the first half of the story has ended. The title will remain the same on the site. But the title will change. From now on the story will be called Time Warrior: Theater of Ages.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	26. Theater of ages, act three: Back home

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter twenty six: Theater of ages, act three: Back home.

In Teito.

Marya is standing on a large depot. Around her there are many fallen Tokimi minions. The android is wearing a black armor. "All clear here." Marya says. "Understood." Ayame voice sounds on the android head. Marya moves away.

In a large room.

Kanna wearing a monk outfit appears holding her weapons. "So this is the so talked room of ages. Quite empty." Kanna says. "Just like your head ape-woman." A familiar voice says. Kanna look to where it came and she see Sumire wearing a light Japanese styled armor holding her naginata walking closer with a little girl holding on the woman left hand. "That brat is yours?! You must get yourself pretty busy snake woman!" Kanna says a bit surprised but teasing. "She is not mine. But I am taking care of her." Sumire says. "You two just met and begun to fight? There isn't hope for you two?" A familiar voice says. "Kohran?!" the duo says looking to the voice direction. And Kohran walks in wearing a Chinese light armor, oddly her hair is tied in two buns in the side of the head. "Have been a while." She says. "Sure has. A really long time" another voice says. "Orihime?!" Sumire asks. And one by one the hanagumi members appear in the dark room. Reni that is wearing light knight armor looks around. "Where is Benji?!" she asks worried. "He must be on his way." Maria says. She is wearing heavy winter clothes. "Or he just got killed on the way." Iris says wearing a black robe. "Or he found someone else." Orihime that is wearing a red robe says. "Or he is waiting for us." Sakura says. And she is wearing a samurai armor. "Right Taisho?" she asks to Ogami that is wearing lighter samurai armor. "I guess so." Ogami says. All the original members of the hanagumi are there. "Hey check that out!!" Kanna shouts at then. To one side a door appears. A tall man with long red hair is walking to the door. He is wearing slight loose fitting clothes. Black pants, black sash on the waist, red shirt, a black jacket, boots, a armor covering the right arm, a sword on his back a long scarf around his neck moving at the flavor of the strong desert winds, tanned skin a mantle partially covering his clothes. His long hair is loose and it almost can't be seen his face. He looks up to the door and he leaps in the air. Large dark wings appear on his back and he fly over to the door. He enters in the room. The hanagumi tensely look at him. "What? Come on I am not so different!" a very familiar voice rang in the room. Reni drops her lance and hugs him strongly. She receives a matching hug. "I missed you so much Reni." He says. "I know. I also missed you so much Benji." she says before kisses him. Orihime and Iris sigh unhappy. Maria picks Reni lance allowing the two lovers having they sweet moment. After longs minutes they broke the kiss. "You are very different." Reni says to Benji. "Well I explain later. What about we leave this fucking place?" Benji says. Reni nods and the others agree. Soon they are wrapped in light and they appear in the middle of the imperial theater stage. To the shock of the theaters inhabitants ten heavily armed individuals wearing very different outfits and armors appear in the stage. And one of the three tallest figures is with a pair of jet black wings on his back folded on his back forming a black cloak. The kazegumi, Kaede, Ayame, Yoneda and Marya cry in happiness when seeing then. After a half hour of warm welcome back the questioning begun. "Where you all have been?!" Yoneda asks. "Lots of places." Was the answer of the group. "Excuse me. But why Benji have wings?" Tsubaki says. "That is a good question." Ayame says. "This is not wings. Are my armor. I ordered to form wings." Benji says. And he dismisses the wings. Reni hugs Benji again. This time much tighter than before. And three female voices cry in pain. "Oh shit. They woke." Benji mutters. "They?" Reni asks. She backs away a bit and sees three heads appearing from Benji clothes. One has fire orange hair with two buns in the side of the heads with a long strand of hair coming out from the middle of the buns. The second has lightning blue hair, it is long and spiked. And the last has snow white hair that flows in a long casket. "That hurts!" the first says. "You forgot about us?!" the second shouts. "Master please be more careful when we sleep in your armor." The third says. "Talking dolls?!" Iris shouts. The first one with orange hair flies out of Benji armor. She is wearing a tight yellow Chinese style dress. It has an opening that shows a good part of her large breasts and cleavage. The dress almost can't reach the halfway of her thighs, and it is only a square of cloth that covers the front and the back of her crotch. With loose sleeves almost as if ones of a kimono sewed halfway from bellow showing her shoulders. A black line appears on her hips mostly like a pair of panties. The dress has high collar closed around her neck. With same color boots. She has green eyes and she sits on Benji right shoulder. She has only twenty centimeters tall. With very good proportions. The second one flies out too. But she is wearing tight blue pants, a black sash as belt, tight white shirt almost busting with her large breasts and a jacket in the same shade of blue of her hair and she is wearing combat boots. She sits on Benji right shoulder near of the first one. And the third one flies slower out of his armor. She is wearing a light silver kimono with a black sash and wearing black sandals. She moves to Benji left shoulder and sits there. As the first she also has twenty centimeters. "Three twenty centimeters women?!" Orihime shouts in shock. "They are fairies." Benji says. "So fairies do exist!" Iris shouts recalling of her favorites fairytales. "Of course we do. Otherwise why we would be here?" the orange haired one says. "By the way I am Van. Van Seed." "I am Suzume!" the blue haired one says "I am Koyuki." The white haired one says rising on Benji shoulder and bowing politely. "Okay I want to hear it all." Reni says in a low tone. Benji knows that he is in trouble. "We all want Reni. But I think that we should change in out normal clothes. Rest a bit, eat something and then we all will talk what happened." Ogami says. The others nod agreeing. Reni grabs Benji hand and drags him away. Not that the now red haired man minded. But he knew that he would not get the sweet love that he dreamt. Especially with her fully armored and looking very pissed. And the fact of the three fairies floating around him doesn't help at all. Reni pushes Benji into his room. Making sure that his fairies stay locked outside. "Look Reni I canmnmnm……" Benji explain is cutted by Reni deep kiss. Reni unclasps the armor that fall in the floor with a loud bell like sound. The desperate kiss continues while Reni removes the many layers of cloth from Benji. That is also busy removing the metal and the cloth from Reni. Reni broke the kiss and takes a look on Benji. "How come that you are tanned even here?!" Reni says seeing that his entire body is from the same shade of brown that Kanna's. "This is not a tan. I have a thing called 'natural environmental adaptability.'" Benji says Reni frown not understanding. "In short words I can adapt to my environment. Change of skin and fur color happens." Benji says. "You don't have fur." Reni says stroking Benji long red hair. "It is almost like making love to a male version of Kanna." Reni says. "Give me a couple of days and I will be back to the normal." Benji says, Reni nods a bit taken back when Benji hugs her tightly pressing her into his chest. "I missed you so much Reni. So much." Benji whispers to her. "I missed you too." Reni whispers back taking the scent of her lover by inhaling deeply. Benji does the same taking in the air filled with Reni sweet scent. Both of then where nude. But sex is not what is running in they minds. Feeling the other close. Feel the other warmth. The beat of the heart. The scent of the breath. Just being close of the other bring to those lovers great pleasure. Just staying there, all alone, in silence hearing the other body talk in it own mysterious way. The soft sound of they bodies tuning together as a soft duet song. Nothing matter to then. Only being close of the other. Letting the feelings quickly erase all the painful memories of the time passed alone separated by many universes. No words are needed when Benji lower his face. Reni raise hers and they lips meet in a soft, tender and loving kiss. They didn't insert the tongue on the other mouth. They just pressed the lips against the other lightly feeling the warmth and the softness of the other lips. Reni hands are softly resting on Benji shoulders. Benji arms are wrapped around Reni slender form. They look in the other eyes trading a loving glance. Reni eyes show her entire submission to him. As Benji eyes shows that he is more than willing to take her as his own. Reni softly closes her eyes signaling to Benji that she is ready for more. Benji slowly caresses Reni back making the German cry in pleasure. But her cry is muffled by Benji lips. She softly traces Benji muscular chest feeling the powerful muscles retrained by his surprising soft skin. Benji broke the kiss making Reni whine softly in complain. Benji pick her up and lays her in the bed to proper worship his goddess. Reni expected a caress or a bold touch that usually follow when he lays her in the bed. She is taken in surprise when Benji kindly holds her right hand on his right hand and he kisses softly the back of her hand. To complete that Benji is actually kneeled in the floor with Reni lying on the bed half seated. The German can't avoid the blush as thinking about herself as a princess. And recalling that even that not of that planet Benji was still a prince. She smile thinking that is a realization of a girl fantasies. She is suddenly is taken out from those thoughts when Benji kisses her right hand palm. She shivers strongly as her nerves send to her brain the messages of pleasure. With an unexpressed naughty smile on his eyes Reni knows that Benji is going to stop anytime soon. And she begs to him not to do so.

In the baths. "I bet one thousand yens that we won't be seeing those two anytime soon." Kanna says. "I am on it. I bet that in one hour we will be hearing Reni scream." Sumire says. "Deal!" Kanna shouts. "Why she will scream?" Kaho asks curiously. "She is in pain? That man will hurt her?" Kaho keep asking. "She is not in pain, that man will not hurt her. You are just too young to understand Kaho." Sumire says. The young girl snuggles closer of Sumire in the warm water. Iris is almost boiling in anger. Orihime is trying to calm her down. But when Sakura voice is heard screaming. "Ichiroooooooooo!!!!" Iris shouts in anger. "Well it isn't only Benji and Reni that are using this time to 'enjoy the other.'" Kanna says with a wicked smile. "Let then be." Maria says plainly. Way later in that night. Benji and Reni are on the bed. Reni is sited over Benji waist resting her hands on his stomach. They hips are partially covered by the bed sheets. "For how long we have been in this room?" Reni asks. "Ten hours at least. I wasn't actually looking at the time Reni. I was busy looking at you." Benji says with his hands resting on her slim waist. "We missed lunch, dinner and whatever more that everyone prepared." She says. "I don't mind." Benji says. Reni smile she actually don't mind too. But she is trying to make a conversation. "You know I just love this sight." Benji says looking at her. "What you like about it?" Reni asks smiling at him. "Well I have one most beautiful woman in the history sited on my lap totally naked and we expend at least ten hours making love non stop. And she has the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen." Benji says softly. "That is very sweet. But I am one of the most beautiful women of the world?" Reni says. "Yes. At least in my book. You are in the top. Winning with a great distance from the second candidate." Benji says softly tickling Reni waist. She giggles with the caress. "I know that this will make me sound like a slut…" Reni pauses a bit hesitating. "But I love when we have sex. Specially when you are so loving like today." Reni says. Her entire body is in a pink color specially her cheeks. Benji smiles. "Reni that is not even a bit dirty. You don't sound like a slut. You forgot that I am from a different time." Benji says. "I guess that I must be really boring." Reni says sad. "You are not boring." Benji says raising his right hand softly caressing her cheek. "I love you. I love having sex with you. I never did with anyone else. Even that I might have few things that I would like to try with you I am willing to wait." Reni rubs her cheek against his palm. "Like what? Tell me what you would like to try with me? It is worse than the poses that we usually do?" Reni says recalling that by her creation sex would be in the old face to face with him in top of her. But he managed to make her try other ways. And she actually liked then. "Not only that. Few unnatural ways too. Few that if I say you will think that is very dirty." Benji says. "I will tell you later." He finishes. She nods reaching to his right hand and holding it gently. "How is back there?" Reni asks curiously. "Give an example of a subject." Benji says softly tickling the back of her hand careless. "How is the daily life?…wait. How was your life?" Reni asks. Benji sighs lightly and closes his eyes for a moment. "I trained a lot. I also had time to just be a normal kid. It was pretty regular taking out that my mother is one of the most attractive women that I know. Far more attractive than any girl from my school." Benji says. "But not even close of you." Benji finishes before Reni could get sad or complain. "Is not much of details." Reni says pouting a bit. "Dear why I should tell about that past if I have you now." Benji says. "Say that again." Reni says closing her eyes savoring his words. Benji pull his legs closer raising his knees giving Reni a place to lean back. "Say what again? Dear or that I have you now?" Benji asks. "You know what I want to her." Reni says resting her back on his thighs. "Dear." Benji says. Reni hums softly almost purring with the pleasure of hearing that word. "Again." She asks softly. "Dear." Benji says seeing how much it pleases her. Reni opens her eyes a bit. "I just love the way that it sounds when you say it." Reni says "Feels so special." Benji softly tickle Reni navel with his free hand. "Because my beloved Reni you are special." Benji says. Reni shivers. Benji can't say if is for the beloved or the caress. But he don't mind as long pleases her. Reni moves forward resting her head on his left shoulder. "I don't want to fall in sleep. I missed you so much that I don't want to miss any more moments with you." Reni whispers loving in his ears. Reni feels Benji muscles tense under her. "What is wrong? Did I said something bad?" Reni asks worried. Benji kisses her forehead and caress the back of her neck. "You said nothing wrong. I just recalled of a music. That is all." Benji says. "What music?" She asks. "You want to hear it?" Benji asks and Reni nod. "Well dress up. I think that we need an open space for this." Benji says Reni nods and get up dressing up on a social shirt and a loose cotton pants. Benji dress a loose fitting no sleeve shirt with loose pants. Benji holds Reni hand and take her to roof. In there he lays a blanket in roof and they lay in there. He produces a CD player and a pair of ear plugs. Before she can asks what it is he just touch her lips with his forefinger and she stops. He kindly puts one on her right ear and the other on his left. She lays on his chest and Benji turn on the CD player. He passes by the songs until he reaches the one that he wants. And the soft instrumental begun to play and soon Steven Tyler voices begun to sing.

I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile wile you are sleeping…while you far away and dreaming.

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.

I could stay lost in this moment forever.

Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes; don't wanna fall asleep…

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…

'Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,

And I don't want to miss a thing.

Lying close to you, feeling you're heart beating…

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you're seeing.

Then I kissed your eyes and thank God we're together.

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever…

Forever and ever..

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep…

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…

'Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,

And I don't want to miss a thing.

And I don't wanna miss one smile…

I don't wanna miss one kiss…

I just wanna be right here with you, just like this…

I just wanna hold you close…

Feel your heart so close too mine.

And just wanna stay in this moment, for all the rest of time..

Yeah…yeah…yeah………..

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep…

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…

'Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,

And I don't want to miss a thing.

I don't wanna close my eyes!

Don't wanna fall asleep!

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you…the sweetest dream will never do…

'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing

In the total silence of the night Benji feel Reni body being softly rocked by a sob. Tears flow from her closed eyes wetting her cheeks and Benji shirt. He knows that she understood the lyrics, she felt all the emotion of that love song. And how that suited then. Benji can hear the final tunes of the music. Reni softly gasps in surprise feeling Benji warm hand on her cheek and his fingers lightly wiping her tears. She focus on his touch, the warm caress reminding that he is there to comfort her. She opens her eyes and look into his eyes. "That was beautiful Benji." Reni whispers weakly on his chest. "Too beautiful…" she says tugging on his shirt. Benji softly kisses her eyelashes and Reni faintly cries in pleasure with that. The aftertaste of the music still hangs on the two lovers. "It has more songs in there?"

Reni asks faintly. Benji nods pressing a button seeking another song. With the stars and the moon showering then with a silver light the two lovers keep listening love songs thru the night. In another room a new couple is also enjoying a romantic aftertaste. This one much shyer than the first. Ogami and Sakura both lay in the bed on the officer's room. Sakura is cuddling on Ogami. Who is trying hard not to say anything stupid to ruin the mood that it came so hard over then. So they just lay there tensely enjoying the closeness unable to say or express them feelings. Not knowing that in them minds the same thought of jealously about the much younger couple easiness in express the love that they feel. In the next morning all the theater inhabitants has gathered in the dinning hall. Including three pissed off fairies and a flying fish. "Okay one of you begun to tell us what happened." Yoneda says. "I will begin." Ogami says. Everyone stays in silence waiting for the man speaks.

End of the chapter twenty six:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up. Some of Tenchi Muyo and some from Sakura Taisen.

And he pauses and says:

And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu for the reviews.

And he makes a pause again and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading.

And he makes a pause and he says:

From this point the first part of the first half of the story has ended. The title will remain the same on the site. But the title will change. From now on the story will be called Time Warrior: Theater of Ages.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	27. Theater of ages act four: Critical point

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter Twenty seven Theater of ages, act four: Critical point.

Teito April thirty first 1927

All the theater inhabitants have gathered in the dinning hall. Including three pissed off fairies and a flying fish. "Okay one of you begun to tell us what happened." Yoneda says. "I will begin." Ogami says. Everyone stays in silence waiting for the man speak

Ogami tale.

After wander for a couple of days Ogami reach a village. He is surprised to see that the village show great resemblance with the olds Japanese villages. He enters in the village. Ogami notice that all the villagers avoid him. Every time that he tries questioning one of then. The villager runs away. Tired Ogami found a well and drink some water. He rests a bit waiting that sooner or later someone will talk to him. After sometime an elder man walks to Ogami. "What you want in our village and why you carry those swords?" the elder asks to Ogami. "I am Ogami Ichiro. Leader of the imperial defense force hanagumi. Where I am?" Ogami says. "You are in Samejima. And I never heard of a hanagumi." The elder says. "Lady Tokimi force doesn't have that name." Tokimi?!" Ogami asks in surprise. "Yes the conqueror of our universe." The elder says. "You seen to carry some hard feelings for our almighty goddess." The elder says. "Of course I carry! She is trying to conquer my city and my planet! And I will not let that happen!" Ogami says. "By Tsunami…not again…why the destiny is so cruel to us." The elder says. "Tsunami? You mean Benji aunt?" Ogami says. "I don't know any Benji. But Tsunami was the goddess of this universe. But she couldn't keep it safe from Tokimi grasp. And once again Tokimi send a warrior from another universe to ours to mock of our condition and to kill it." The elder says. "Again what you mean by that?" Ogami asks. "Tokimi sends the warriors of a land that she will conquer to places that she has under her domains to show to then her power." The elder says. Ogami close his hands in fists. "It is not the first time. But I am guessing that is the last." The elder says. "It will be the last because we will stop her." Ogami says. "And how you plan to do that?" the elder asks. "With faith and my friends." Ogami says. "They must be dead by now. Tokimi forces are cruel." The elder says. "We are stronger. How I leave this place and return to my time?" Ogami says. "You must found the Theater of Ages." The elder says. "A theater?" Ogami asks thinking of how ironic it is that fact. "It is only by name. The Theater of Ages is a memorial of Tokimi conquers. Is the palace where the battles for a land are stored. And where he stronger troops stays." The elder says "Where I found the Theater of the Ages?" Ogami asks. "You will continue with that non-sense?!" the elder asks. "Until I am succeeded or die trying." Ogami says in a decided tone. The elder sigh. "Come with me. The last warrior left behind a armor that might suit you." The elder says walking to a house. Ogami follow him. Later Ogami is wearing his armor. "Follow east until you reach a large temple. You can't miss it. It is huge." The elder says. Ogami nods and thanks the elder for the armor and the supplies and he walks away.

Teito.

"After that I faced some Tokimi minions and entered in the theater. The enemies in there were much stronger. It took me almost everything to defeat then." Ogami says. "Then I entered in the room and I met everyone." Ogami says. "It happens almost the same with me." Most of the girls say. "I found monks who helped and trained me." Kanna says. "I found a tower filled with people with the same powers that I have." Iris says. Each of then talk how they found they way in there. "How you found the Theater Benji?" Reni asks. "A man that I found retrained me and he told me about the Theater. When I moved to the theater I found those three in different situations but all of then bad." Benji says not wanting to get in the details. "Well I heard him call you so many times him his sleep." Van says talking to Reni. Benji blushes as well Rei does. Koyuki hits Van in the head for her comment. Sumire explains how she founds Kaho and why she took her. "So let me see the guy of the village that you would leave her was a pedophile and you decided to stay with her?" Kohran asks. Sumire nods. "Kaho really helped me during my time there. Not fighting but know that she worried about me and wanted to me be safe really made me feel good and fight harder." Sumire says. Benji smiles knowing exactly how Sumire feels. "One good think came out of this." Yoneda says. "You all got much stronger than you where." They all nod knowing that is true. Ogami sees a small hatch in Reni and Benji and drag the boy away. Sakura does the same with Reni. The others easily knows why. "Those two are really desperate wanting romantic advices from then." Marya says. The others smile. After all Benji and Reni openly show they love for the other. Not minding if people are looking. And both Ogami and Sakura are too shy and want to know how express it too. "Hey what you want?!" Benji asks breaking free from Ogami. To the teen shock Ogami kneel and bow deeply in front of him. "Please teach me how to show my love!" Ogami says face down to the floor. Benji stares in shock not knowing that few halls away Reni is relieving the same treatment from Sakura. And his silver haired girlfriend is as shocked as he is. Ten minutes later the four walk to the library. Ogami and Sakura are as red as Kanna hair. Benji and Reni look at the other. With out any words they knew that they where asked about and that they would need to help then. Benji and Reni force Sakura and Ogami to sit facing the other. "Take this and all your problems will be gone." Benji says placing a bottle in front of then. "What is that?" Sakura and Ogami ask. "It is a special drink that will help you two. Don't worry it works right Reni?" Benji says. "That is right." The silver haired says. The raven haired couple drink the contents "Now go to your room and you two will feel the effects." Benji says. They nod and walk away. Reni sits on the table and cross her legs sexily. "What was that?" she asks. "Orange flavored soda pop." Benji says. "What?!" Reni says. "What they need is a bit of confidence. When they realize that it was nothing more than they wills who triggered then they will become less shy to the other." Benji says. "You are a bad boy you know it?" Reni says teasing. "Yes I do know it." Benji says moving to Reni and giving her a kiss. Few minutes later the couple is walking to the teen room to have they on private time. But they weren't any far because the alarm rang. As everyone they ran to the briefing room. Ogami and Sakura where the lasts and none of then seen to be happy now. "Enemy attack!" Kasumi says. "Where?!" Yoneda asks. "Here!" Tsubaki shouts. And a tremor hits then. The ceiling breaks and Momiji falls from a large hole. She grabs Reni and leaps to the hole. "Reni!" Benji shouts leaping after the two. Benji breaks large chunks of debris with his hands and leaps thru the floors. "NOW!" Momiji shouts. And Benji is hit hard by a huge energy blast. The teen body breaks many walls until he reaches the stage breaking the polished wood floor falling in the cement bellow it and sliding until hit hard a wall. Before he can react Momiji is falling over him and she nails a spear on his chest. The spear has a half meter long blade that pierce Benji chest and a horizontal bar that is now keeping Benji nailed in the wall. Benji is trying to rip the spear out of his chest as his white shirt or at least what remained from it is stained with his blood. Benji can see Reni floating in an energy sphere over then and she is crying trying to break the sphere and shouting for him. "Good by cousin." Momiji says pressing a gun barrel on his forehead. Two shots rang in the air, Reni closes her eyes not wanting to see her love die. Momiji hand turns in to a bloody mess. A bullet breaks the spear on Benji chest. "Ultra Rinpai!" Kanna shouts slamming her fist in Momiji tossing the girl in to a wall hard. Maria and Kanna look at Benji in disbelief. Benji grabs the two each one by an arm and force himself up. By instinct the two pull him back. The sound of flesh ripping and bones breaking are easily heard. By a large hole in Benji back blood flows freely by a second until a red crystal forms and closes it. Benji dashes to Momiji who was getting up and he grabs the woman by the neck and slams her in to a wall roaring loudly his rage. Benji don't stop there he slams her in to the ground and as if she was a rag doll Benji rips her arms off. The girl shouts in pain unable to react against the raw fury and strength of Benji. Benji fingers nails are now long black claws and Benji bury his right hand on her chest. A large black creature tackles Benji who is taken back with the momentum but he rips from Momiji one of her lungs. The tall creature is like a tiger covered in an insect like armor with a long tail with a sharp blade on the tip. The creature is trying to chew Benji left arm. But the berserk teen don't give him a change grabbing on the creature lower jaw and ripping his mouth open. Kanna and Maria are busy dealing with two more of those tigers. Momiji is escaping. And Reni cries make Benji look up. Benji black armor forms wings and he tries to reach her. Again the energy blast hits Benji square in the chest. Before he begun to fall he sees a large war ship. Taken by the blast Benji lands deep inside the theater in the briefing room. And his state is not good. Taken by instinct Benji slams his leg in a fast high kick taking down a tiger. Yoneda, Kaede and the kazegumi look at the teen who is now forcing his way thru many tigers. "Follow him!" Yoneda shouts to the others who follow. Half conscious Benji open the path to the others and he meets the hanagumi on the way. He manages to reach the street and sees the ship taking off. Marya is trying hard to hold back Benji with the help of Maria and Kanna. It is not hard to the others know the reason of his fury. Reni is not in they group and Benji despair to reach the ship means that Reni as captured. Marya bites Benji neck. A small hissing sound is heard and the teen falls limp. Marya remove her mouth from his neck and her fangs a bit stained in red sunk back to the normal size. "I sedated him." Marya says answered they silent question. "What we will do now? The theater is wrecked, Reni is under they possession and Benji is good to be tossed away." Kohran says. "We move to the hana-yashiki branch. Wait for Benji heals under Marya treatment and then we get Reni back." Yoneda says. "Luckily Ayame was there today." Kaede says. "And what about our stuffs?" Kanna asks. "We pick then later." Ogami says. "Right now we need to regroup and prepare a battle plan." Maria says. They nod and move back inside walking over the corpses of the tigers. Later in the hana-yashiki branch Marya is looking at a large glass tank where Benji is resting. A large chunk of his left arm is missing as well a large part in a hole in his chest. "Ten percent of muscles destroyed. Seven percent of bones destroyed. I think that I should be a medical drone instead of a combat android." Marya says with many wires leaving her wrist as she looks at her severed hand lying on the table while she controls Benji healing. "All that I do is healing him over and over again." Marya says sighing "Maybe I should complain with Washu about this." "How is him?" Ayame asks entering on the room. "Well he could be worse. Give me two hours and he will be beak on his shape." Marya says. "Even knowing that this is real I can't stop myself in thinking that is almost surreal and of how good it would be if we have only one of this tanks." Ayame says. "How are the others?" Marya asks "Fine. Iris and Orihime are really pissed because of what happened." Ayame says "Natural." Marya says. "Why they would attack us like that only to get Reni?" Ayame asks. "I don't know why." Marya says. "I see. I will tell about his state to the others." Ayame says she walks away leaving Marya alone. In a meeting room the hanagumi are discussing a way to get Reni back. "We don't know where they are!" Kohran says. "We can ask to Benji after all he has technology to help us to found then." Kanna says "And what good he did now?" Orihime says. "He saved the manager, the vice-commander and the kazegumi." Maria says. "Not conscious. He was only trying to get Reni." Iris says. "But he did anyway." Yoneda says. "Calm down everyone. Despair will not help at all. We don't have ways to track then. We have to wait until Marya is done with Benji so she can trace then." Ogami says. Everyone stays in silence. "First of all we need to clean up and rest for a while. In the way that we are now we might lose a next fight." Ogami says. They nod and walk away.

Two hours later.

Benji wakes and leave the tank. He puts on a fresh set of clothes. And he picks his sword. "Where they are now?" Benji asks to Marya in a cold tone. "In a small island one hundred of kilometers from the land. I prepared a small vessel to you." Marya says. "And I placed few back up weapons there." She says. "Thank you. After I am gone give a half hour and go to then. When they arrive I will be over." Benji says. "Benji you can't do this alone. You know very well what happened. Even if you forgot until now I am sure that you must remember it now." Marya says. "The first sign of Tokimi enter in this realm was when she kidnapped Reni Milchstrasse and fecundate her to create her body. You will face Tokimi not Momiji." Marya says. "I know." Benji says walking away. He easily sneaks out of there and looking at his watch he founds a small fighter and he takes off to the island. "That idiot. He is willing to ruin everything that he did so far for her. Emotions like that sometimes give too many problems." Maria thinks "I hope that he have the strength to terminate the pregnancy of Reni when he found her. Because in the dawn of tomorrow Tokimi will born into this world. It would be much easier just killing Reni to save the problems." The android thinks attaching her hand back to his wrist. "How I will explain to then this?" Marya says not sure of how deal with her role.

Meanwhile in a large cave deep in the island.

Reni is chained into a stone altar. Her uniform where changed to a series of complex robe like kimonos. She is crying feeling the sickness feeling her self seeing the swelling on her stomach grow in a slow but constant pace.

End of the chapter twenty seven:

Benji walks in to stage "Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover." Benji says "And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu and Greyhound Master for the reviews." Benji says bowing to the audience. "Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. Please wait for the next chapter." Benji says and walks away.


	28. Theater of ages, act five: Decisions

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter Twenty eight Theater of ages, act five: Decisions

Teito April thirty first 1927. 3:30 PM

Benji

Benji arrives in the small island. It has one kilometer of diameter. And it is covered by a rich garden and on the center has a large stone formation. Benji lands near of the stone formation ignoring the black and golden flowers. He enters in the stone formation in the halls Benji faces few aliens that he take down easily. He is only with his knife and his sword. Every weapon that Marya kindly placed in the ship remains there.

Reni

Reni is still crying. As her body changes in an insane speed to carry the unwanted child that is growing inside her fecundate in her thanks to Tokimi divine powers. Reni can feel the child stealing from her nutrients and energy as it grows. On her left arm there is a needle on her vein with a dark looking liquid that is filling her veins with whatever that cursed child needs.

Hanagumi

The hanagumi is sure mad this time. Benji have left alone almost one hour earlier than then. It wasn't a solo killing mission or anything like that. Was the rescue of one of they beloved members and he left alone not even bothering about then at all. Orihime and Iris where cursing him and the slowness of Shogei-maru. Maria and Kanna understood Benji reasons but they where still angry with him for doing that. Ogami and Sakura where close for comfort but angry with the teen and with themselves to not consider that possibility. Sumire and Kohran where in silence. Kohran for lack of what to say and Sumire to concentrate in the incoming battle. As the others they she could feel that everything was going to change after that single battle. For better or for worse. The kazegumi, Ayame and Kaede look at the group but they don't have courage to break that heavy mood. Tokimi was far more powerful than any other enemy that they faced before. Even with magical weapons, better training and a combat android with then Ayame is not sure that it is enough to face a goddess.

Okayama 2028

"Shit!" Washu shouts getting the reading from Marya in almost real time. "What is wrong?" Tenchi asks seeing the worry and anger on Washu face. "Well Benji is going after Reni now that she was taken by Tokimi. And you know what happens next in the history." Washu says. "She dies when Tokimi born." Tenchi says "Yes. And I am sure that Benji is not going there to kill her." Washu says. "He must do that." Tenchi says. "But he won't. He is most like you and Ryoko when it comes to love. He is loyal and sincere as you are and passionate and intense as Ryoko is. Benji loves reaches the edge of being fanatic and the worse is that for what Marya send to us Reni love him in the same way." Washu says. "He will do the right thing. Benji would not risk everything for her." Tenchi says. "I think that he is." Tsunami says. "Benji loves Reni more than his own life and any other single existence. For him nothing matters taking out her. If she dies he will not have a reason to fight." Tsunami says. "He must do the right thing." Tenchi says. "The right thing to whom?" Katsuhito says. "For our plans or for his happiness and for the happiness of those who fight by his side?" the elderly man looks at then "Brother he needs to do it so Tokimi menace will be over. Many universes will be freed from her tyranny." Tsunami says. "And that will cost to him the life of his companions who he trust his life to in battle and the woman that he loves more than his life." Katsuhito says "I don't think that he would be happy with that." "But think of how many lives he would save and free. Is worthy the sacrifice." Washu says. "Not for him. Besides we can't do anything. After all the machine is not operational since the time flux is damaged until the final battle. Is all on his hands. And I know that Benji will try to solve it all with out losing Reni." Ryoko says. "I will act as his conscience and push him to do the right thing." Tsunami says. "Go on. But I know that my son won't change his mind." Ryoko says.

1927 Tokimi Island. 5:50 PM Benji

Benji slashes his way across an army of humanoid lions, the gray blood of then stain the walls and the warrior while the battle roars of the defenders and of the attacker mix in a sinister symphony together with the sound of flesh being cutted, bones breaking, metal clashing, gushes of blood and cries of pain. The symphony of battle as the Juraians called. Under Benji savage blade many corpses lie in pieces covering the ground. "Out of my way!" Benji shouts slamming his right fist in the ground and from the ground a large Japanese lightning dragon bursts from the ground and makes his way thru the halls killing the remaining lions. Benji takes deep breaths before begin to run deeper on the cave. "Benji what you are thinking in doing?!" Tsunami voice says to him. Benji ignores the ghostly image that is floating besides him. "Benji you can't save her!" Tsunami says. "Yes I can." Benji says. "She is now under Tokimi control. She is going to bring her to this realm and she will die. You can't change the history!" Tsunami says growing desperated. "Yes I can change the history. I am a time warrior. I was send back to change the history!" Benji says. "Not like this! You were supposed to kill Tokimi before she came to this world by killing Reni! You really thought that you two could stay together?!" Tsunami says. "I am sure of that. I will save Reni and I will kill Tokimi and I will be able to life a happy life with her." Benji says. "Benji you can't. If Tokimi born in this realm it is over. You don't have the power to kill her." Tsunami says. "Yes I have aunt Sasami. I remember of everything. I remember of Toki. I remember of my time in the synthetic war. I remember of bringing death over star class war ships, planets and armies. I remember of everything that you and grandma sealed inside my memories. Even the part where mother and I where send to war because we where the only creatures who could make a stand against the synthetics that Tokimi minions created who where immune too Jurai power. And yes I remember of the council of elders and the nobles begging for us to fight that war for then." Benji says. Tsunami eyes go wide with surprise. "You remembered…" she says. "Yes. How mother and I buried or emotions to become killing machines as she was in Kagato hands. But we kept our free will. I kept my anger and rage. Because I hadn't a reason to fight. And now I have. And I am willing to release the power that I gained from grandma." Benji says with a wicked smile. Tsunami gasps in shock, she knows that he mean. "You can't! If you release that again you will become wilder! You will become closer of an animal! And that will not be able to be sealed again!" Tsunami says. "I will do what ever it takes to save my Reni. Everything!" Benji shouts charging into a large demon that was guarding a door. Benji slashes him in the half taking the door down with the demon. Inside there is a large room filled with flowers and aliens who charge at the lone warrior.

Reni

Reni tries effortless to break free from her bindings. But they are made of an alien material very resistant and Reni doesn't even have the strength needed to stretch it. Reni cries in pain feeing the metal armlets not even budge under her efforts. Her stomach is on the size of a pregnant woman with three months. Reni forces herself more. Seeing her efforts wasted she stops and tries to think a way of leaving the altar or a least found a way to stop that pregnancy. But as more as she tries her maternal instincts take the best and every attempt to uses her energy to damage herself fails because her body is not obeying those commands. Reni cries defeat because she can't even command her body to produce energy enough to kill the worse enemy of the entire humanity because her mind in the most primal and dark corners of herself is protecting what her body tells that is her child. "I am useless. I can't even finish this…I am impure…dirty…unworthy of his love…I am nothing else that a breeding machine…" Reni thinks with tears of shame and frustration burning them way out of her closed eye lids.

Hanagumi

The Shogei-maru lands near of Benji fighter and armed they run to cave. The foul scent of blood greets then. "This is sure his work!" Kanna says seeing the aliens sliced and diced. "I hope that we manage to arrive fast enough to prevent anything bad from happen!" Sumire says. As the run deeper Iris feels two powerful presences. One she recognizes as Tokimi and it is growing stronger as the time passes. And another one is slight familiar but she doesn't know where she felt it before and from whom it belongs but she knows that it is kinder than Tokimi's.

Benji

Benji hits a wall in high speed, the teen coughs blood and ducks loosing a good chunk of his hair nearly losing his head instead of only his hair. A huge sword smashes the wall behind him. And it is being held by a three meters tall humanoid insect made of a shining metal. Benji slashes the alien with his sword but the blade don't goes as deep as he wants to in the alien metal flesh. The huge alien runs to Benji opening large holes under his feet. Benji knows that a full hit from that steel marauder will give him huge loads of damage and he would die before reaching Reni. Benji barely dodge a slash from the insect man. Benji sword flies out of his hand when the teen blocks another attack from the massive creature. Benji charges energy on his right fist and a loud roar fills the air running thru the halls reaching both the hanagumi and Reni. "Dragon screamer!" Benji shouts louder than the strike roar and slams his fist on the alien chest. With his left hand he slams again "Concussive blast!" he shouts the impact of the combined attacks makes the alien fly across the room hitting a wall hard burring himself deep on the rock before his back explode in a black dry mass of organs. Benji hands are bleeding by small cuts all over the surface and he grabs the alien huge sword that is just a couple inches shorter than him. He moves to gets his own blade when an energy blast flies in a high speed on his direction. Benji blocks with the large blade but the power makes him slides backwards many meters. "Momiji…" Benji says seeing the attacker. "Well my dear cousin you are alive after all. And so do I." she says. "And you seem to be tired. That is bad for you and good for me." She announces with a smile. She is with her naginata on her hands and she dashes to Benji who strike with the huge double edged sword. Sparks flows and in the silver blade a dent forms where the dark blade hitted. In an amazing fast speed Benji began to pounds the sword over Momiji two tries to block the surprising strong and fast attacks from the heavy sword. Momiji shivers in fear seeing the burning rage and hate on Benji eyes fully directed into her. She saw inside him the burning flame of the bloodlust that turned a warrior in an absolute insane killing machine who will fight until his body is destroyed. Momiji decides to take a desperated measure. She tosses her naginata away and blasts Benji with an energy ball in his upper body. The measure works making Benji fly back and hit hard the ground dropping the sword. Momiji leaps to land over him to punch him. Benji reacts much faster and leaps too grabbing Momiji on the air by the face. Benji spins in the air and tosses Momiji into the ground hard. In a mirrored movement that he used against Kanna when she where controlled Benji uses the room roof to gain leverage and he leaps down to Momiji and he spins in the air again and he lands with his feet on her chest. The sound of bones shattering is heard and she coughs a large wave of blood. Benji leaps again spinning in the air. Momiji reacts sensing that the move would kill her and she rolls to the side and Benji lands hard on the spot where Momiji head was shattering the stone floor. But those impacts had an effect on Benji. A small jet of blood flies from his right ankle. Momiji recovers and tackle him hard leaping on his upper body and wrapping her legs around his waist pressing hard. She is punching Benji with her right hand while her left hand is around his neck. Benji tries to release himself from her grip and hold Momiji by her bottom. But she don't flitch when he rips her thighs with his claws. Benji is running out of breath and he holds her tight and runs into a wall slamming Momiji form into the wall adding more impact with his own body. Momiji cough more blood. She ignores the pain and buries her long finger nails on Benji back and rips his back pulling hard her hands upwards. Benji slams his forehead against hers and her head hits hard the rock wall. Benji clothes remain only as his pants that are ripped over few spots and Momiji is topless because her kimono top ripped. Benji leaps backwards with Momiji and he races again to the wall. Momiji leaps out from his grip and Benji leaps backwards. Both of then are breathing hard. The sound of bones popping comes out from Momiji chest. As her chest begin to fill up again Benji knows that she is regenerating from the massive amounts of damage. Benji is healing up in a much slower pace but something on his body is sure changing. Benji recalls from Washu words when he was fourteen. "The race from where I took your alien DNA to replace the lost parts of Masu and Juraian DNA has a unique and special feature. Lycanthropy. Not like you will turn in to a wolf in the full moon. You will have the ability to become more animal. You will win a tail and feline ears because of the amount of the DNA in you. Like an anime character. Your body will turn much stronger, faster, harder and powerful. But your primal instincts will become stronger. I sealed then after you used in the synthetic war. But that can be only done once. If you do again they will be permanent even after you return to your human shape. Be careful is a high price to pay for extra power." Washu words echoes on his mind. "Is a cheap price for her safety." Benji whispers as his ears grow cat-like and move to the top of his head and a black tail grows in the base of his spine. The black stripes that appear when he fought sometimes appear now. His fingernails grow black and thicker. Benji flex his fingers and his claws eject from his digits. He let out a roar and charges at Momiji faster than he moved before. He slashes her chest. Even with her leaping backwards she was unable to avoid the tip of his claws. She summons a force field and Benji keeps slashing it. Momiji naginata appears on her hands and she slashes Benji. A cut appear on his chest but the teen ignores it and slashes her. She blocks but the barrage of attacks keeps coming. Deciding to risk everything Momiji takes her naginata backwards and gives a side slash trying to take Benji head. Benji spins ducking the slash and he grabs his sword that was on his reach and he unsheathes his knife and slash Momiji once with the sword cutting her on the waist high and the second was higher slashing her chest and arms. Benji stops his motion with his back turned to her. Blood jets from the two slashes. "How…I could…lose…you was…weak….." Momiji says before falling in five parts in the clear stone floor with her blood staining it. "My love for Reni fuels me with a power beyond your imagination." Benji says in a husky voice. He sheathes the two blades and picks the large alien sword and runs deeper in the cave.

Hanagumi

"It is over now!" Iris says feeling Benji energy moving again and Momiji's vanishes. "How long until we reach him?" Ogami asks. "At least two kilometers of downwards tunnels spiraling down to what ever it leads" Iris says. "Two kilometers. Fine we need to run faster!" Ogami says giving the example. The others follow the lead. Iris is serious not understanding the change on Benji energy. Taking out a couple of aliens here and there the path is clear if clear means covered in corpses.

Reni 7:57 PM

Reni feels a hint of sadness deep from her. She guesses that is the baby sadness. Reni smiles at the thought that 'her' baby was sad. Reni can feel Benji energy approaching faintly. She smiles knowing that he came for her. But she is no longer worthy of his love and affections. Her stomach pulsates as it grows again. Reni pales up feeling the horrible sensations that it gives to her. Now her stomach is of the size of a pregnant woman in her sixth month. There are no guards in that room. Reni is alone there what give her a small comfort since no one would see her in that revolting moment. But she knows that when it began someone would be there to take the spoils or the child. Reni in the bottom of the despair shut her eyes. Tears flow from her closed eyelids. "Benji I am sorry for doing this. I hope that you someday forgive me for this." She says to the empty room. She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. She clenches her eyes and closes her hands in fists and bites hard.

End of the chapter twenty eight:

Benji walks in to stage "Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover." Benji says "And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu and Greyhound Master for the reviews." Benji says bowing to the audience. "Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. Please wait for the next chapter." Benji says and walks away.


	29. Theater of ages, act six: Ending of the ...

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter Twenty nine Theater of ages, act six: Ending of the waiting

Reni 7:57 PM

Reni feels a hint of sadness deep from her. She guesses that is the baby sadness. Reni smiles at the thought that 'her' baby was sad. Reni can feel Benji energy approaching faintly. She smiles knowing that he came for her. But she is no longer worthy of his love and affections. Her stomach pulsates as it grows again. Reni pales up feeling the horrible sensations that it gives to her. Now her stomach is of the size of a pregnant woman in her sixth month. There are no guards in that room. Reni is alone there what give her a small comfort since no one would see her in that revolting moment. But she knows that when it began someone would be there to take the spoils or the child. Reni in the bottom of the despair shut her eyes. Tears flow from her closed eyelids. "Benji I am sorry for doing this. I hope that you someday forgive me for this." She says to the empty room. She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. She clenches her eyes and closes her hands in fists and bites hard. Reni braces herself to the intense pain that biting her tongue would give. But to her shock it never came. Her jaws never even closed even if she forced herself to do so. "Stupid girl." A soft voice says in her head. "Now is far too late for you try anything. My powers aren't strong enough, but they are strong enough to control your body." Reni eyes went wide with shock. That was Tokimi voice. Even hearing it few times she can recognize it. "I admire your courage. Biting the tongue is something that requires lots of strength and will power. But now it is useless. But I can use your body try to convince that idiot of nephew that I have to join me. If not he will die by your hands." Tokimi says to Reni. "I won't allow it!" Reni shouts in her mind. "It is useless." Tokimi says. The bindings came out so easily under Tokimi will. And Reni tries to prevent Tokimi from moving but she easily moves Reni body to sit on the altar. Reni feels herself being somehow removed of the control of herself. She feels her face turns in to a smile and she knows that is Tokimi who is smiling. Reni tried hard to break out from Tokimi control but she can't. A heavy stone door breaks and a large metal alien falls inside the room dead and right after him Benji on his lycanthrope form leaps inside the room. "Reni!" Benji shouts as soon his enhances senses pick Reni scent and he locate his lover with his eyes. Benji races to her "No Benji! Don't come!" Reni shouts on her mind. To her terror her arm stands and a white energy beam blasts Benji square in the chest. The power of the blast tosses him into a wall that crumbles over him. Benji slowly rises not understanding what happened. Tokimi makes Reni body stand and she removes the IV and walks to him. Benji sees the over grow stomach of Reni. "My nephew I wonder if being hurt by your lover hurts." Tokimi voice comes out from Reni lips. "What is going on…" Benji says falling on his knees and coughing blood. Reni spirit power added to Tokimi powers gave him much more damage that Reni or Benji could imagine. "I am growing inside your lover. I have full control over her." Tokimi says kneeling in front of Benji. She caresses his cheek. "Come to me and I will assure that she won't die. Join me and you two can be united forever." Tokimi says gently. Benji looks at those blue eyes that he gazed into uncountable times before. Reni can see the doubt on Benji now red eyes. She sees the worry on then and the will to stay with her no matter what. Tokimi sees something else in Benji eyes and she grabs him by the neck and tosses him hard over her shoulders and he slams hard into a far wall. Reni cries in fear even thought they never left her mind. Tokimi walks to the teen who are trying to get back on his feet. Tokimi kick Benji who slams his back hard on the stone altar shattering the altar. Reni cries inside her mind as Tokimi smiles bitterly. "I expended so long with you. And you treat me like this. Making me do this to you." Tokimi says. "You weren't her…" Benji manages to say before coughing blood that splatters in the floor. Benji force himself to his feet. "Toki was kind and loving…" Tokimi cuts his sentence firing at him another energy beam. Benji body flies like a rag doll and hits a wall with the force of a demolition ball and having the same effect into the rock walls. Reni wants to close her eyes to not see her lover being so badly beaten by her own body. Showing a will that surpasses his pain Benji gets up. "Toki cared about me. She comforted me when I was sad. She cheered for me when I fought. She tended my wounds when I got hurt…" Benji says before an invisible hand grabs him and slams him into the ceiling. Rocks shards falls while Benji body is pressed hard in to the wall, then his body falls in an stunning speed slamming into the ground and being pressed even harder there and a crater forms under him. Benji coughs more blood. But Benji is forcing himself to get up. Tokimi frowns forcing more him down. The rock crumbles under Benji hands and body. Reni shouts in despair seeing Benji suffering so much. Benji blood falls so heavily in the ground that it cracks the rock. All of sudden the pressure stops and Benji falls tired panting hard before force himself to get up again. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Reni voice shouts from her lips. Tokimi places her hands on her head. "You should stay back and watch!" Tokimi says. Benji moves as fast as he can but in his state he can only drag himself to her. "I WON"T LET YOU KILL HIM!" Reni shouts. Tokimi and Reni are fighting for the control "You don't have a choice vessel." Tokimi says. "I RATHER DIE TO LET YOU KILL MY LOVE WITH MY OWN BODY!!" Reni shouts. Before Tokimi can reply both feel two arms wrap themselves warmly around her shoulder. "I won't let that happen Reni." Benji whispers "Benji…" Tears flows from her eyes as Reni whispers his name. Tokimi forces more power in an attempt to control the silver haired girl. Both Benji and Reni fall on they knees. "End this beloved." Reni asks. "I will. Do the same." Benji says. Against Tokimi will Reni unsheathe Benji knife and rest her hand on his back over his heart. A metal cylinder appears on Benji right hand and he stab himself on the thigh and with a hissing sound the contents flows into his blood strain. "This might hurt." Benji whispers. "Not when compared to watching you suffer by my hands." Reni says. In the back of her mind Reni can hear the desperated pleas of Tokimi not aware that Benji is hearing the same from Tsunami. Benji claws slide back into his fingers and Benji sunk his right hand into Reni stomach. A large red stain flows from her crotch to the inner part of her thighs running down in a large flow.

Hanagumi

They just passed by the room where Benji killed Momiji. They run faster. "Things are getting worse!" Iris shouts. They can hear the sounds of the battle ahead of then. A grim feeling runs thru the hanagumi member's spine when they no longer hear that sound.

Benji and Reni.

Reni feels Benji hand sliding inside her. She feels him gripping on the child inside her and she feels her body now rejecting the child finally her will won the battle against her primal instincts. She feels Benji sharp claws severing the umbilical cord and his hand phasing out from her still holding the child. She breaths deeply no longer feeling the child and the feeling of Benji hand inside her guts. With the spell broken Reni body changes backs to the normal with every signal of her mystical pregnancy vanishing. Benji raises his arms ready to toss the child into the floor and allowing Reni to stab it and finish it all. But a power bust destroy the flesh in Benji arm. A blur of white grabs the child. Reni drops the knife in shock. Tsuruko is holding Tokimi on her arms. Benji looks at then. Tokimi have a large amount of black hair with silver strands. What is odd considering that the pregnancy was interrupted when reaching the 'seventh month'. The blood and amniotic fluid is soaking the child hair and Tsuruko clothes. "I praise the effort of the two of you. You where lucky that I ran out of power or the two of you would be dead my beloved parents." Tokimi says. Reni is surprised not only because she talked, but because she called then of parents. "I will face you my cousin when you are fully healed and ready. Please wait for it." Tsuruko says. Benji isn't so surprised with the turn of the events. "Benji your arm." Reni says seeing that below his right elbow his arm was missing. "It is okay." Benji says as an orange glow begins to appear on his arm and it is fully healed. "My mother can do things like this." Benji says. Reni hugs him tight. Benji responds to the hug. "Follow my lead Reni." Benji whispers to her. Reni nods. "Stop then Tsuruko!" Tokimi shouts. Tsuruko obeys against her will but is too late. Benji have bitten Reni shoulder and she did the same. Tsuruko glaive met a powerful force field. "Juraian bonding ritual." Tsuruko says. "They will grow stronger now." Tsuruko states. "Let's leave. We can't kill then and I need time to regain my powers." Tokimi says. Tsuruko teleports away. Reni drinks Benji blood because she can feel him doing the same with her. She feels no pain. But an intense pleasure and warmth as his blood enters in her. And she understood why he did that. Now that her adrenalin is leveling she can feels how bad she it. Tokimi forced out of her body almost every drop of energy that she had and Benji was literally giving her his to keep her alive taking just a few of her in exchange. She feels Benji tongue runs softly on her shoulder skin signaling that it is enough. Reni also licks his shoulder cleaning the spot from where she drank. She feels the sleep coming over her as a very heavy blanket. Benji is feeling the same. Even being powered by the Masu adrenalin shot his mind, body and spirit are drained and weary. Still kneeled and holding the other the couple falls in sleep. Less than a minute later the hanagumi arrive and see then like that. They stare for a second that scene. Reni wearing the robes stained in her blood and his blood hugging Benji who has cat ears and tail who is wearing only a ripped pair of pants. "It is kind of cute." Kanna says. Marya picks Benji sword that fallen when Tokimi first attacked him and picks up his knife. The hanagumi rushes to then. "Don't move on then. I will summon a medical pod for then." Marya says. The hanagumi obeys not wanting to harm then anymore. Hours later in the hana-yashiki branch Benji and Reni are resting on a medical pod. Marya sighs because she couldn't break the lovers hug so they could be placed in separated pods. As it scans then Marya gasps with surprise. "I must relate this to Washu now." She whispers seeing the results. She turns on a screen Washu appears on it. "What is wrong? It is not time for your usual report." Washu asks to the android. "I am doing an examination in Benji and his lover. And the results aren't pleasant. So I decided to give then to you." Marya says sending on the information. Washu is in shock. "You are one hundred percent sure of this?!" Washu asks "Yes. There isn't even a margin for error." Marya says "Reni gained Tokimi DNA. And Benji bonded with her. So he also gained more Tokimi DNA." Washu says "This will make his departure even worse." Washu says "Keep this hidden from everyone. No one not even Benji must know this." Washu says. "Yes ma'an." Marya says and the screen turns black. "What will happen now?" Marya asks to herself not knowing that Washu is thinking the same thing.

Teito April thirty first sometime past midnight.

Benji and Reni are still sleeping on the pod hugging the other. Unknown to everyone else is that the two lovers are not truly sleeping. But enjoying a private time in them minds. "So let me understand this right. You made me perform an ancient alien ritual to bond us together. And that we can actually talk thru a telepathic bond where no one else can enter." Reni says repeating what Benji told her. "Yes. We are two separated beings but we are joined." Benji says "So we are married?" Reni asks "Well no. But we can get married. Think of this as our private radio line." Benji says "It works in distance?" Reni asks "Well normally would. But with us is different. It only works when we are touching the other. When near we can feel the other feelings and when we are separated we will always know in which direction the other is. There more things but I only know this." Benji says "So we are even closer now." Reni says "Yes." Benji says kissing Reni. She shivers with the feeling. It is different from a physical kiss. But as good as the real thing. "And we can well close it so I can have my secrets?" Reni asks "Yes. It is not hard. And I won't act like my grandmother and go rummaging by your mind. It is yours and I will respect it. If you want me to know something you will tell me." Benji says and Reni nod before kissing him. "I am sorry Benji." Reni says sadly "You are sorry for what?" Benji asks "I tried to kill myself to try preventing Tokimi from being born." Reni says "It is okay. At least you failed." Benji says to her. Near of the noon the couple wakes. Reni is clearly disturbed for being breathing liquid. And Benji calmed her explaining that it was a protein based liquid oxygen, used in medical pods. Feeling secured by they link Reni calm herself. Sadly Marya was not there and the pod was not going to open for then. Before she can ask him why he charged up Benji breaks the pod glass making the liquid flows freely. Reni holds on Benji and he hold in a cable so they are not taken by the current. After get gown the wet couple walks around the mansion seeking for the others. Benji is only wearing shorts and Reni is only wearing a bikini like suit. Benji is still on his lycanthrope shape and his wet tail is moving around reflecting his mood. His ears are a bit down as if he was sad. They are holding hands trying to found the others and some clothes. What they found first. Reni could understand Benji actions even with out him explaining to her. He was tracking the others. Using his extremely enhanced senses in an attempt to found then. Reni is at least amused with the new level of intimacy that they share. She knew that lovemaking will be totally different after that point. She blushes knowing that Benji is blushing too and trying hard to suppress an erection and the images that came along her line of thought. (We need to set up few rules on this kind of talk Reni.) Benji says by the link (Hai.) Reni replies knowing that it is true. The found the rooms and enter in one with the scent of they belongings Benji and Reni quickly get rid of the wet clothes and change to fresh ones. She hears Benji mutters about how hard are to take that scent out of the hair. She looks at him a bit amused seeing the tail appear from the pants still not used to the fact of Benji having a tail. And the other naughty ways of using another member in they relation. Benji blushes feeling Reni feelings and guessing her thoughts about adding his tail on they night acts. And not help in wondering if she would react well if he asked to her doing few others things during they love making. Benji cast those thoughts away and take her hand so they can continue they search. The couple felt that something was wrong. Actually Benji was feeling that something was wrong. And Reni felt by the link. A gruesome feeling deep inside her being. Something that makes her gets very tense. She feels the dryness of her air. She felt that Benji was tense. That he was adding those feelings and getting an unpleasant feedback of the reason of the stillness. Bursting in action Benji ram his arm into a wall ripping from it a black creature with about 1,67 meters tall. It could pass by a ninja if the creature 'clothes' weren't actually his part of his body. Before the link was severed Reni got one single word that seemed to fill her with anguish and fear. The word where 'synthetic'.

End of the chapter twenty nine:

Benji walks in to stage "Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover." Benji says "And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu and Greyhound Master for the reviews." Benji says bowing to the audience. "Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. Please wait for the next chapter." Benji says and walks away.


	30. Theater of ages, act seven: Points of vi...

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" means talked or thought

(Text) means talked by a telepathic bond

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter Thirty Theater of ages, act seven: Points of view

The couple felt that something was wrong. Actually Benji was feeling that something was wrong. And Reni felt by the link. A gruesome feeling deep inside her being. Something that makes her gets very tense. She feels the dryness of her air. She felt that Benji was tense. That he was adding those feelings and getting an unpleasant feedback of the reason of the stillness. Bursting in action Benji ram his arm into a wall ripping from it a black creature with about 1,67 meters tall. It could pass by a ninja if the creature 'clothes' weren't actually his part of his body. Before the link was severed Reni got one single word that seemed to fill her with anguish and fear. The word where 'synthetic'. Benji right fist connects with the synthetic chest making it explode in a purple blood mess. But there is much more of those creatures. Benji charges grabbing as most of then as he can get and he leaps out of a window falling down with then from the second floor. Reni stares at the couple of synthetics that Benji were unable to hold. Deep down she knew that she was in trouble. But she would fight. Benji and the creatures land on the garden bellow. But sadly those creatures weren't alone and waiting for him there was a full platoon of then armed with odd looking bows aiming at him. Far from there he could feel the energy of the hanagumi facing some enemy. He knew that Tokimi send the synthetics to kill then in they sleep.

**Benji point of view**

I could feel the lack of everything in the air. It was too dry. Lacking minerals, chemicals and others things that the air usually held. That was a sign of the synthetics. Wherever they landed the air lost the life. That added with the fact that I can feel then made me sure of the attack. When a dozen of then surrounded Reni and me in the hall I react according and tried to take then out of her presence I am not sure if she would be able to fight then. But sadly two escaped from my grip. I hold dear in the hope that she will be able to fight and win. Now more than ever I curse the fact that I send the fairies guard my mother and family in Okayama. As we fall I see many more synthetics waiting for me. Unarmed I could hold for sometime. So my first action is grab two swords from a near synthetic and kill then all before they can reach Reni, the feeling of those swords on my hands aren't good as the usual ones. As I slash the first couple of synthetics I can feel my mind drifting from the battle so I leave my instincts take over. I am Himura Benji. Wait correcting. I am Masaki Benji. Son of Masaki Tenchi and Masaki Ryoko. I am not human. At least not fully. My genealogy is at least complicated. My great-grandfather is a prince from an alien race from the planet called Jurai. He is half Juraian and half human. My grandmother that died years before I was even born was 1/4 Juraian. My father is 1/8 Juraian. So by the logic I should be 1/16 Juraian. Sadly that is not true. During problems in my mother pregnancy of me my Juraian blood where extremely reduced. To I am actually 1/64 Juraian. A gap of three generations between me and my father. That actually cut off my Juraian power. I still will live for longer. But I can't create energy shields. Not that I use then. My mother is not human at all. She is made of Masu and my grandmother egg. I am not sure of what race she is. But I am sure that is connected to a feline race. Because my mother and my cat like habits became well know in Jurai. So I was supposed to have half of my mother alien blood and powers. But as I said before I don't. It was removed almost seventy percent from it. So I have 3/10 of ½ of Masu blood. Enough to make me faster, stronger and more resistant than others humans and Juraians. That also enhanced my senses to an extreme level. I know when the period of all my aunts, female friends, mother and girlfriend begins and ends. Not that I like to know all that. But when you can feel the scent of the hormones and the blood is hard to miss. Now what would happen if a good chunk of my DNA where removed? I would not live. So the remaining Masu and Juraian DNA where replaced by another alien DNA very similar to the human DNA. I can't even pronounce the name of the race of so complex that it is. That race DNA enhance the others powers and physical abilities not to mention that I am also a lycanthrope. I am not a werewolf. I am more to a werecat. But I can't charge to a huge war tiger as my grandmother explained to me. But I can grow cat ears and a tail not to mention razor sharp claws. The human blood as my great-grandfather says 'dirtier more'. I didn't understand until he explained. The human race doesn't have much special powers or abilities by his own. But when mixed with certain races the cross breeds would hold an amazing power. Even superior from the pure ones from the race. It happened with my great-grandfather, my grandmother, my father and me. The human can use the ki. Or the spirit energy as my friends likes to call. What was found is that Tokimi can't be damaged by the Masu power or Juraian power. So my unique set of powers that where more balanced to a human to the others made me the perfect man to the job. So I where trained since I can remember to use the powers to kill Tokimi or my great aunt. Not to mention my childhood friend Toki. It took me so many years to see Tokimi and to found that the cruel bitch that wants to kill my Reni is also the kind friend that loved me as I where her own son still make me sick and I can't truly believe on it. My life was hard. I never denied it. It has the good moments. But I trained seven hours by day, every day in the week, and every month for sixteen years. Sword training, melee training, gunfight, empty hand combat. You name I did. Fuck I even send my mother to the intensive care once in a training that we went too hard and too far. I busted her ribcage. Why I fought her? Must be your question. Simple. My mother can fly. Well among other things. So I needed experience against a flying enemy. So she came in. I have a good set of anti air strikes. Thanks to what my grandmother called genetic memory I have a perfect sense of balance from a flyer. It means that being upside down is not problem for me. So I trained combat in high wires, trampolines, trapezes, poles, nets and many others odd things. It was fun I admit. Thanks to that my style in combat it is almost acrobatic. And I am a hell of semi aerial fighter. I didn't only train with my family. In Jurai I trained with the Juraian version of ninjas. Kuonji Ringo is the name of my master. It sounds like a male name. But she is a female. She is fifteen thousand years old. More or less. When I asked she beated me up. So I asked to someone else. So she is really experienced. Juraian fencing is quite good. But it doesn't suit me. I am more of a savage fencer. And the Juraian style forgets the basis of directional edge. Since they use force swords. I use normal swords. The Juraian assassins style it is by far better to me. Since they use metal edges. The reason is simple. Not many people know but the Juraian force fields are almost impenetrable by force attacks like laser and plasma. But really weak against solid matter. So metal passes it easily. And that is a well kept secret among the Juraians. That weak point can be overcome with hard work. But I am drifting. My mother says that in a fight there aren't weak points, dirty moves or rules. The only thing that matter is survives. And I agree with her. My father and great-grandfather says that it is not the way of the samurai. And I say that I am not a samurai. I am a ninja or ronin. Honor is not important. Living another day is. That was what made me fight in the synthetic war. For the survival of myself and my family. Quite selfish reason. I know. I don't exactly like Juraians and they don't like me. Well my close friends and knights as Obi and Anna are different cases. And Ringo just learned to like me. My mother about seven, wait in this time is six hundred years ago attacked and almost destroyed Jurai alone. Quite a feat I admit. But my mother was nothing more than a puppet for a man called Kagato. I don't know him but I hate him with all my soul. Washu my grandmother says that it is from Ryoko memories in my DNA. Well my great-grandfather chased Ryoko that is my mother. He found that she was a mindless doll that felt bad about everything that she did. So he spared her and sealed her in Earth. After seven hundred and some years I was born. Well Jurai didn't like that my mother was the wife of the crowed prince. And they hate for her also fell on me. So in Jurai I where never welcomed. When the council came begging for help after they evacuated Jurai I said that Jurai could blow taking then in the blast that I wouldn't care. My mother smiled as the ancients frowned and keep begging knowing that my mother and me where the only ones that could kill the synthetics. We found by accident when they attacked us. I admit that felt good see those same people that looked at us with disgust begging us to protect then. Is odd how people accept things when they can't fight by themselves. We where the most hated people in Jurai. Now they wanted to us to become the Juraian heroes. I remember of stating how pathetic they where with they proud and so called honor. I felt my great-great-grandfather smile to me. I was showing to then the price of they mistakes. And it came bitter for then I ordered to the council be dismantled. They protested but obeyed to every request that we made. My mother and I where resolved to change Jurai for good. Our family supported us. Those racists and corrupted scum where removed and replaced by humble families with connection to the people. We were going to make Jurai change for good. But moving forward. My mother and I changed ourselves to become most complete killing machines by suppressing emotions and adding on few things. To my grandmother rage I added cyberwear on myself. I have two pairs of claws in my arms. One pair in each arm. Razor sharp oricalco claws. My bones where covered in a thin mesh of the same material not to prevent to break. But to prevent any shards when it breaks to enter in my blood stream. And it also makes it impossible to cut. I am sounding like a comic character. I guess that it was Wolverine his name. Well giving the thought that having metal protecting your bones is good in combat I agree that it didn't sound so bad when I first thought. I where not alone. My mother had a small pet called Ryu-oki. It is not only a pet but a kind of familiar. They share a telepathic bond. Not so strong as mine and Reni's but similar. She changes into a small space ship and a humanoid female. My grandmother made me a companion. But she is different from Ryu-oki. Kourou is her name. She used Masu and a cat egg to create her. She doesn't turn in to a space ship. She is more like a lycanthrope like me. She has more shapes thought. She changes into a normal cat, a feline of the size of a tiger, a human girl with cat ears and tail and a tall biped half cat half humanoid creature with two and a half meters tall. She has brown fur and brown eyes. She is very kind and loving. I felt sad in taking her to battle. But she insisted in coming. We share a similar bond as Ryu-oki and my mother. I can talk to her in distance and know where she is. But is far weaker and different that is from Reni's. It is odd how my mind drifted to my past while I let myself go in the automatic. A burst of pain hits my chest. The first of this combat. My armored ribcage prevent deeper damage. I drop the broken swords and begun to use my claws to spread death over the creatures that never lived. There it is only four left. The others are laying in pieces around the garden. I totally zoned out. I can't even recall how I slashed my way here so far. In flow motion heads flow and the last ones fall. I recall of Reni and leaps back inside. Thank to the gods she is fine. The synthetics are dead on her feet with a sign of a power blast on the chest. I know that she is confused I can feel. She used one of my moves. My blood told her what to do and it scared her. I hug her gently giving her as much comfort as I can give tenderly whispering soothing words to her in a gentle tone.

**Reni point of view**

As soon Benji leaped out of the window I where filled with loneness. I could feel him dozen of meters away. But it still felt too distant. I try to ignore that longing and focus that I have a battle to fight. I know that they are hard enemies. I could pick that in Benji mind. I could feel that they aren't humans or humanoid. When they charged I reacted by instinct and blasted then in the chest. I knew that it was a move that Benji used. I could hear the howls of Benji and the sound of bones and flesh ripping. Before I knew it was over and Benji came in. He looked a bit surprised but he hugged me gently, comforting me. He is trying to make me feel better. But I am scared. Before I couldn't use energy like that. And now I used to kill two enemies. Benji is telling me that I gained few of his skills and that his blood in me would teach me how to use then and used then well. I let myself go feeling the warmth of his body and hearing his heart beat. It is just too much for me now. I feel the bond shut when the sleep fall in and I feel him picking me up in his arms before I fall in sleep.

**Kanna point of view**

Jeez another attack in three days. By what Benji told Tokimi schedule where very late thanks to his presence here. Not that I complain. But that kid holds back too many secrets for his own sake. Things are not getting easier. Benji and Reni are out of combat. Tokimi have born. More enemies keep arriving. Luckily they are weak and we finish soon. Just to hear from Ayame that the mansion is under attack. And that Benji and Reni are facing the enemy alone and unarmed. Just what we needed now. Marya just vanished into a black hole. We run to there just to found dozens of corpses on the yard dripping purple blood. Inside we search for a while and found Benji sited in the floor holding Reni in his arms. Taking out the purple blood coating him they seem fine. Reni seems to be sleeping and Benji too. He opens his eyes startling us. He shushes Orihime and asks to Maria where he can found a room to let Reni rest. He is tired too his eyes show that. I know that the others can't see it. I learned to read his eyes. Hard feat. But after I learned he became an open book. Well at least sometimes. He was not physically tired, but mentally tired. He thought too much about a hard subject and he is trying to solve something. I stay quiet. We all have questions to ask him. And I am sure that the answers will not be good. We are all tense. All our enemies before where demons or corrupted men. And now we face a goddess. We move out of the hall to our improvised rooms. I lie on the bed. Seeing that mess out on the yard killed my appetite. I hope that he return by the dinner time. After the first attack things got odd. Reni turned feminine when meeting Benji. That is a good thing. I don't know much but Reni suffered before moving to Teito. Benji too. They deserve the other. They are so happy together. Iris and Orihime weren't happy. Iris it is not hard to understand. Reni is Iris best friend and almost a lover. As most odd that may sound. Orihime because Reni was almost like a younger sister and that she didn't get along with Benji. Well the kid hooked me good. He won me by the stomach. Every time that I got mad at him he cooks me something tasty and I make up with him. Jeez I sound like a girlfriend or something. Well he is not something to ignore. If he was older I would put some moves on him. If I knew how to do it would be much easier too. But if Reni managed to do I can do too. But for someone else. Benji fought with us as the Shinobi. Until Reni where kidnapped and we found who he was. Then he moved in. I forced him to tell me the truth. Thing that I regret a bit. But I know that now we share a kinship bond. He is a brother that I never had. Even thought he beated the crap out of me once. I rub my chest recalling of the damages. Well I wasn't easy too. But from the tapes I am amazed that I survived that. I am also surprised is that Benji survived that. He was in worse shape that all of us together. Damn. I can't even recall with out shivering.

**Normal point of view**

In the following morning Benji and Reni walks to the dinning room. Benji is still on his lycanthrope shape. Reni is now used to it and founding it surprisingly cute. Specially when he stretches in his usual cat like manner. With the tail makes even more cat like. She found out that Benji ears like that feels very smooth and silky. Not to mention sensitive. She found it rubbing then while he slept and watching his reaction. She just loved seeing his tail wiggling with pleasure at the caress. A soft puff of air on his ears was enough to make him wake in battle readiness. Reni was in a very good mood now. Satisfied and happy. She still teases Benji ears now and then just to see him almost lose the strength on the knees with the feeling. Reni just loves those ears. She chuckles while rubbing then again and Benji fall on his knees purring in pleasure. Reni sees the tail flicking in pleasure making sexy motions. She is feeling so good in teasing him so much and yet giving him so intense pleasure. And she can feel it thru the bond. She is almost taking him back to the bedroom to continue to found more about his new form. She was about to suggest that when Ayame walks in. She politely asks then to stop that. The elder Fujieda is not used to Benji form yet. She knows that he can change back to the human shape. But he is not feeling like changing. So he just delays it. "You should save that kind of game to the bedroom Reni." Ayame says pointing to the visible bulge in Benji pants. The teen covers it with his hands. "It is natural. But Benji can you just turn back?" Ayame asks to him. "I don't feel like changing." Benji says. He is enjoying Reni caresses. Changing back he wouldn't be able to feel it. Reni knows that Benji just complain to complain he likes her touch. "It is disturbing. Can you at least stop moving your tail when talking to me!" Ayame says snapping disturbed with Benji tail moving around. Benji wraps the tail around his waist like a furred belt. "Better." Ayame says "Now you have to explain us few things." Ayame says pulling the couple to the dinning hall. Benji could feel the piercing glares from Iris and Orihime. But the worse it was that Maria eyes where cold. Since he managed to become friends with her Maria eyes where kind and warm around him. And now there where even colder than before that time. Benji didn't have many friends and for sure having one of then looking at him that coldly hurts. Ogami open his mouth to say something but stops. "What was the synthetic war? And what part you had on it?" Kanna asks bluntly to him. Benji tenses visibly. By far in closeness Kanna was the higher that taking out Reni. Benji thought of Kanna as the big sister that he never had. She was there for him when he needed. Even after they fought when she was controlled. Now she asks in a cold tone what he did under the most savage, wild and bloodiest period of his life. A period that he was more than willing to forget. Benji didn't even know where to start. And his silence disturbs the hanagumi. "Tsuruko told us that you fought in that war before. And that you had a major role on it. So explain to us." Sakura says in an emotionless tone. That hurts more the teen. Sakura was the kinder one of then. And he held her respect and love in the same way that he held by Kanna. Among the hanagumi he could see the coldness in the ones that he held as friends and the confusion on Reni. "You all are sure that you want to hear about that?" Benji asks in faint but cold tone. "It was not pretty and for sure you all won't like it." Benji completes. "We need to know." Was Ayame answer. Benji sigh. Ayame was a second mother. Different from Ryoko, Ayame was more like a serious mother, not a playful one like Ryoko. And Benji liked her like that. He feels that he could share things with her knowing that she would give him a proper advice. At least she hasn't cooled her tone. Benji takes a deep breath preparing to reveal one of the darkests periods in the ancient history of Jurai and his family. The hanagumi clearly tenses feeling that Benji is tense and they for sure will not like it at all. Reni holds on Benji to comfort not only herself but him. Both of then have shut the link at his request. He didn't want Reni to get a visual of his darkest memories.

End of the chapter thirty:

Benji walks in to stage "Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover." Benji says "And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu and Greyhound Master for the reviews." Benji says bowing to the audience. "Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. Please wait for the next chapter." Benji says and walks away.


	31. And the war begins

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" means talked or thought

(Text) means talked by a telepathic bond

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter Thirty Theater of ages, act eight: And the war begins.

Okayama 2022 March seventh

A twelve year old Benji walks by the road that leads to the Masaki household. He is wearing white polo shirt, black slacks and black shoes. He is holding a bookcase on his right hand. His long hair is being moved by the soft breeze. It is a perfect spring day. It was all perfect until a large brown figure tackles him down.

Now Benji is under a large feline with light brown fur that is happily licking his face. "Haha! Kourou stop! It tickles!" Benji says laughing at the feeling of her tongue. The huge cat stops and sits on his chest. "You are getting heavier." Benji says to her. She morphs into a twelve years old girl with long light brown hair, two cat like ears with light brown fur, a same color tail, she is wearing a brown leather jacket and a brown leather tight skirt that go to the middle of her thighs, under the jacket a tight white shirt, brown stockings, brown boots, thigh high black stockings, brown leather gloves and a red bandana on her neck.

"And you are getting careless." Kourou says in a casual tone "I felt you. I just decide to ignore." Benji says "Mind of getting off me? I am hungry." "Fine. Fine." She says getting up and accidentally flashing him her white panties. Benji blushes and sighs knowing that she would show then to him if he complained. He gets up and dusts himself.

"You should stop tackling me every time that I come back from the school." Benji says "I don't think so. It is so fun." Kourou says to him smiling. Benji sighs and they walk to the house. Kourou as usual keeps rubbing herself around him. As soon Benji passes the door he is tackled again. But this time he doesn't even hit the ground. He is lifted by a familiar tall light blue haired woman.

She is hugging him so tight that his back cracks and his bones pop with the extreme pressure. Benji feels the life being hugged away from him. He did the only thing that would ensure him his life. He holds her by the sides and discharged a powerful electrical blast on her. The woman bursts in laugh dropping the squeezed teen who tries hard to breath.

"Poor Benji." Kourou says crouching besides him meanwhile Misaki is still laughing. Funaho and the rest of the Masaki household and the royal family stares in shock. That was a usual response. By the years Benji found that struggle where useless so he discharged electricity in Misaki who is very ticklish.

Especially on her sides right over the hips. The result is that the blue haired woman would be laughing hard for long minutes. Giving the teen time to recover and run away for the safety of a tree or a cave. But before Benji could actually make his mad dash far from Misaki grip Funaho hold him to prevent the already conditioned reflex.

Ten minutes later Misaki is chuckling lightly. "Okay let me if I get it right." Benji says "Jurai were attacked and fell. And you and the entire council that by the way hate my and my mother guts want us to fight then?" Benji asks to Funaho. "Well that is quite much it. Since the incident two weeks ago was found that only you two can fight then. Ryoko because of her high energy plasma Masu system and you for the high level of ki. That is by far more powerful and useful than the Jurai power." Funaho says.

Ryoko is quiet, she decides to leave the decision with Benji, and after all he suffered the most in the hands of the Juraians. "No fucking way." Benji says coldly "What!" was the response of the royal family. Aeka is not truly surprised. She knows her godson very well. He holds grudges against those kind of Juraians and she doesn't blain him. They tortured him a lot when he was young and defenseless. Tenchi and Katsuhito where a bit disappointed.

They raised Benji to be as a samurai. Faithful to his duties, family and honor. But the teen have showed many times that he don't care about duties or honor. But family that is a different matter. Tenchi knew what happened to a boy that called Ryoko of a bitch. Benji beated him hard and tossed him far away slamming the kid in a parked car. No one says anything when the young prince walk away followed by Kourou.

"I think that you should give him time." Tenchi says "That won't change his mind. Benji don't care about Jurai and the people there. He has no reason to." Ryoko says floating in the direction where Benji moved to. "I hate to agree with her. But Ryoko is right. I am not surprised by his reaction." Aeka says in the defense of her former rival and her godson.

Ryoko phases by the wall of Benji room. He is lying on his bed looking careless to the ceiling while the song 'Canta per me' from the Noir soundtrack sounds in the walls. Kourou is on her cat form lying by Benji feet sleeping. "Well I thought that you would be feeling bad about turning your back to an entire race. Mind explaining why you are so calm?" Ryoko asks sitting on the bed looking down to Benji face.

"Aunt Aeka once told me when I was facing some problems with the Juraians on Eri birthday." Benji says "And what she said?" Ryoko asks "I asked why I needed to chose who lived and who died in my hands. Why I had that right. And she said 'Benji, my parents do it all the time. It is their job. I had thought that none of us would have to, but I was wrong. We are the only people who can make this decision. That's the difference between a king and a dictator. The king makes decisions because he has to. The dictator does it because he likes telling people what to do.' I was shocked at first. But it made sense." Benji answers to Ryoko. She seems to digest the information.

"But you are truly in ease with that? I mean not all Juraians are bad. You know it. Anna is a very kind girl. Obi cares about you as a son. Even Ringo likes you. If I remember right you where friendly with some maids in the palace." Ryoko says, she feels really sad in pressing those memories over him. But she knows that if she doesn't make sure of his decision both will suffer for the rest of they eternal lives.

Ryoko notice his emotions easily. "Is so easy read his eyes. He is troubled." Ryoko thinks absent caressing Benji hair. "You know that many will die if we don't act." Ryoko says "You want that kind of weight in your heart?" she asks to him. "No. But they never did anything else than attack and harm us in any way that they could. The council, the nobles and the people." Benji replies closing his eyes.

"I know. But it is not right let innocent people die because a handful of bad people." Ryoko says "We could dismantle the council." She adds in a playful tone. "Now that sounds good." Benji says opening the eyes. "You mean that you will dismantle the council?" Ryoko asks. "Yes. And they can't stop us. Is that or death right?" Benji says with a smile, Ryoko smiles back knowing that in one way or another Jurai will change.

"So you will blackmail then?" Ryoko asks half teasing "Well I wouldn't put on those terms. But let's say that my services as a mercenary are very expensive." Benji says chuckling "So you will let then sweat before you say your terms. Where you learned to act like that?" Ryoko asks

"Two words." Benji says, Ryoko looks confused. "Aunt Aeka." Benji says finishing. Ryoko bust in laugh and down stairs Aeka sneezes. Back in Benji room. "You know that a war is not a train or even a play. There you will be killing people and doing things that people will consider wrong." Ryoko says "I know mom. But someone have to fight." Benji answers.

Ryoko hugs Benji happy with his words. "Don't take pleasure in doing this. Do not become a person that takes pleasure in killing." Ryoko thinks kissing his forehead. "Don't become a sadistic man like Kagato." Mom how long you think that the war will last?" Benji asks taking Ryoko from her thoughts.

"I don't know. But let's try to make it short." She answers. One hour later Benji and Ryoko move downstairs. Azusa and his wives look at then. "Take me to the council." Were the only words that Benji say. His cold but strong tone is enough to make then agree. Few minutes later in Kiriko, Azusa's treeship the council stare in shock after hearing Benji demands.

"That outrageous! You have no right to even cogitate to dismantle the holy council of Jurai!" one of the men of the council says. "My way or no way." Benji says in a cold voice. "We order you to fight!" a man say. Before he can even react one of his ears fly severed from his head. Benji is holding a fuming revolver. "Let me put on this way. I don't take orders from people like you." Benji says in a even colder tone. "And if I refuse to fight every Juraian will die. And I will not do anything to stop. Accept my terms and live or refuse then and die. My terms are irrefutable."

Ryoko smiles at Benji. She can smell the fear of the council, the anger, the humiliation, the despair and the hate. "My way or no way." Benji says once more placing the gun on his belt. The eldest man in the council step forward. "You are a prince from Jurai. You have a duty to the people of Jurai." He says in a level tone.

"I don't care. They never cared about me. Never worried and always hated me. I don't see any reason to fight for them. They also hated my mother and tried to lynch her more than once. Why fight for then?" Benji says.

The elder looks with surprise on Benji. "I see. Then it shall be as you request. The Juraian council is from this moment dismantled." He says. Benji smiles and walk away with his family following close Aeka is with a broad smile on her face. She is filled with proud of her godson. She knows that it will be a new era for Jurai.

Two days later in the Tsunami.

Ryoko is wearing her battle suit. As well Benji. "Look you two. I am asking again. You really want to seal your emotions in combat? Ryoko you already know how that feels like. You can't be agreeing with this." Washu says. "I am sure. I won't need emotions in the fight." Ryoko says. Washu sigh defeated.

"Fine. But remember you will still be able to remember what you do. Try not to go out of control. Both of you." Washu says "Just do it." Benji says gripping on a katana hilt. The close family of then watches the event. "Benji-niichan…" a young Eri says. Benji walks to her and messed with her purple hair.

"When this is over I will take you out for an ice cream ok?" Benji says in a kind tone. "Hai!" she cries happy. Benji smiles back and walks back to Washu "This might hurt." Washu warns placing two silver circlets on the duo head. They shout when it begun to work. When it over Ryoko eyes are in a pale green color. And Benji's are in a live blood color.

"You two are hurt?" Washu asks "I am fully operational." Ryoko answer with an emotionless voice. "I have been better." Benji says in a voice that shows only anger and fury. "Washu you said that all the emotions would be suppressed. Why Benji is sounding angry?" Tsunami asks

"I don't know. But his energy levels are far above from his former mark." Washu says "Benji is filled with the Saaki. The energy of the killer that is produced by the anger and hate." Katsuhito says. An alarm sounds and Benji and Ryoko move away. Benji grabs a cylinder and inject on himself before leaving.

"He is suppressing his need to breath." Washu says as they walk away. The huge treeship is in a large space dock. Benji and Ryoko begun to kill the synthetics as they found staining the halls with the purple blood spreading death and chaos on the ordered halls of the station. With shock the Masaki household and the royal family sees the combat by the shit monitors.

A gruesome battle consisting mainly of savages and cruel attacks of the two Masakis. Civilians and non-fighters flee in fear of the synthetics and of the fighters. Benji and Ryoko move to different halls. But the result is the same. Limbs, organs and blood flying on the air severed by the two humanoid killing machines. Somewhere in the station the kindred's meet facing an even larger number of synthetics.

Soon everything but the two members of the Masaki household is the only thing alive in those halls. The others members of the household moves to them passing by the carnage of the halls. They are greeted by a shocking but at the same time slight cute scene. They see Ryoko in an utterly motherly action licking clean Benji face in a feline way.

"That is so gross." Funaho speak the thoughts of everyone else. "She is proud of him…" Washu says above a whisper. "What you mean Washu?" Aeka asks. "In very instinctive level Ryoko is proud and really happy that Benji can kill all by himself." Washu says explaining her shock to them. Everyone knows that Ryoko wouldn't be conscious happy because that. But they also know that Ryoko is a very instinctive woman and she would feel happy and proud in a subconscious level. As any feline mother would be seeing that her cub can hunt by himself.

"Ryoko, Benji…" Tenchi whispers seeing the changes in his family.

Two months later somewhere in the space near of the Juraian solar system

Benji and Kourou are in a Galaxy police ship. Kiyone a new partner assigned to Mihoshi. Not for the happiness of the dark haired woman. If Benji could he would sympathize with the woman. But he can't. Benji and Kourou are on a room sleeping. In the bridge Kiyone and Mihoshi are piloting the ship. At least Kiyone is. Mihoshi is dead in sleep.

"Why we have to transport a kid and his pet?" she thinks not knowing yet about Benji condition. The travel continues with out giving the teal haired woman any answers.

Present time in the imperial theater

"Let's take a break. It has been four hours." Marya says when Benji makes a slight longer pause. Benji nods and everyone else agrees. "I will make some tea. Anyone wants more?" Sakura asks to them. "Sure. I will get some candies." Kanna says getting up. And one by one they move to the kitchen leaving Benji and Reni alone in the dining hall. Benji doesn't say anything and Reni also stays in silence.

In the kitchen

Sakura is heating the water for the tea and Kanna is eating a candy. Everyone looks very tense. "That was too shocking." Iris says breaking the tense silence. "I couldn't imagine him acting like that." The blonde adds.

"It was a war." Maria says. "War makes people act different." The blonde adds in defense of Benji. "And we don't know everything about the war. Or what happened during it." Kanna says. The others nod agreeing. "But so far I can't see what his true feeling about all that was." Kanna adds. "Maybe is still too soon for say something or form an opinion about it. We are outsiders. We weren't there or lived that war. We can't judge him for his actions in the war. It is already happened."

"Actually if we take it literally it hasn't happened yet. Since that war only happen in Benji-han past or our future." Kohran replies. "Still we can't change that."

They all nod. "The tea is ready. I think that I will take some to them too." Sakura says pouring the tea in some cups. Ogami nod picking a plate and placing candies and others snacks there. They all return to the dinning hall and see the couple is silence. Ayame, Kaede, Yoneda and even the kazegumi are in silence. The hanagumi seat down and Sakura is the last to seat after serving the tea.

"Then I will continue." Benji says breaking the heavy and tense silence. "Please go on." Reni replies.

End of the chapter thirty one:

Benji walks in to stage "Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far. Is my first crossover." Benji says "And I want to say thank you for HaruNatsu and Greyhound Master for the reviews." Benji says bowing to the audience. "Please review my story. I don't mind if a bad one is. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. Please wait for the next chapter." Benji says and walks away.


	32. More about the war

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. And this is my first crossover. Is a Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo story. I don't own Sakura Taisen and Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" means talked or thought

(Text) means talked by a telepathic bond

Time Warrior: Theater of Ages

Chapter Thirty Theater two of ages, act nine: More about the war

Present time

"Then I will continue." Benji says breaking the heavy and tense silence. "Please go on." Reni replies.

2022 September seventh. Somewhere deep in the space.

Benji is standing over a ruined building. There are corpses of synthetics scattered around the area as far the eyes can see. He is with a scythe on his hands. His long hair moves with the wind. Kourou is sited on a post few meters under him. Both are covered with synthetic blood. Nothing else moves in that city. Only the hairs of the corpses, loose fabrics and few trees. The air is filled with the foul scent of blood and rotten flesh. Benji leaps down the building and lands neatly on the sidewalk many meters under him. Kourou follows him and they walk on the destroyed city. Kourou looks around sadly, the city that once was one of the most beautiful cities of the planet now lies in ruins.

As they move to a predetermined spot to be retrieved by the Yagami. They stop hearing a very soft sound. So faint and weak that only the duo extremely sensitive hearing could hear. They move to the direction of it. A large pile of rubble that once was a house. Benji and Kourou begin to dig the pile.

"God…" Kourou gasps seeing that under the rubble there was an unconscious little girl. She barely avoided being crushed because a broken metal table is over her. The girl hands are bleeding from the effort of trying digging herself out. Benji sighs and nods. Kourou smiles and pick the little girl up and they continue to move away. After being warped to the Yagami Mihoshi and Kiyone treat the little girl as they move to a new battle zone.

Two months later

Both Benji and Kourou fight fiercely against a huge army of synthetics. But unlike all the ones that the duo faced before this army has a general of a higher level. And the cat girl is attacked by him. Five razor sharp claws slash open her thorax.

Teito present time.

Benji grip on the arms of the chair that he is sitting is so strong that he rips out the wooden arms from the chair and crushes them into small splinters. He stops talking and his hands bleed from small cuts caused by the wood. "Hey don't stop talking." Orihime says. The glare that she gets from Benji chills her to the bones.

"Remembering of seeing my best friend being almost killed in front of me isn't a thing that I like to do." Benji says icily. "Benji what happened to her? You don't need to give us any details." Reni says gently caressing his hands. "After she was hurt I managed to fight protecting her from more damages and kill the general. But the damages on her were pretty bad and she got many damages on her neurological system. When I left she was still on a coma." Benji says in a voice dripping with sadness. "When she was hit the emotion block up that I had placed snapped."

"And what happened?" Kanna asks worried. "You became weaker?" Benji smiles sadly. "Then all went bad and I became even stronger. I went berserk. All my emotions became so strong that I turned into this shape. I became a lycanthrope or a were-cat for the first time." Benji answers to the red head. "And from that point the war had a sudden turn in favor of the Alliance caused by that."

"What exactly happened?" Maria asks to the teenager cat boy. "Before that event the most powerful weapon of the war was the Fusion cannon." Benji says. "And after that?" Sakura asks. "It was Benji." Reni answers, Benji nods confirming.

2022

Benji is on the Yagami on his were-cat form. Kiyone is piloting with Benji sited on the back of the bridge.

"While you face the Kaiser Class generals the others will be evacuating the system. It will take two hours to remove everyone from Testla Three. More two to finish the full evacuation of all the others planets of the system." A female with short sand blonde hair and green eyes is speaking to Benji thru a screen. "Benji be careful you can't just destroy everything in order to destroy the synthetics. Those people need a planet to return to."

"I won't make promises Ringo." Benji replies. "I won't make promises after what they did."

Present time

Reni stops Benji from talking sensing that he can't just say what he did. "What Benji did to become the most powerful weapon of that was fully destroy an entire solar system with his own powers." Reni says to the hanagumi shocking them all. "After it the war was over and his name is feared in the entire know universe."

"Why he doesn't use that power to help us?" Yoneda asks recovering. "He can't. He doesn't have control over it. He could destroy everything that he is trying to protect." Reni answers. Everyone understands. "We will rest now." Reni says before she and Benji move to they shared room.

The hanagumi still surprised with the few revelations from the couple watch them go. "Damn I never knew that Benji had a past as hard as that." Kanna mutters not noticing that she is crushing the sweet on her hand. Maria agrees with the red head inwardly. She was surprised that Benji still found strength to be a cheerful teen and a good person. She passed by a similar situation and she turned into an emotionless killer.

Even Iris the fiercer Benji hater had to admit that he had all the reasons to be angry with her because what she did, yet he tried to be friends with her. One by one the hanagumi move to their rooms on the hanayashiki branch and they all stay thinking for a long time before falling in sleep. On their bedroom Benji and Reni stay in silence holding each other tightly, actually Reni is softly comforting Benji thru the intimate privacy of their bond.

On the next day most of the hanagumi is eating their breakfast in the hana-yashiki cafeteria, Benji and Reni are still sleeping on their room. "Chew it well." Sumire says to Kaho. "Hai!" the five years old exclaimed. Sumire can't help in smiling. Benji's three fairies are also on the table, literally eating on the table, since they are small they use the table as floor and eat in a small doll table kneeled in Japanese style, Iris love for dolls and stuffed animals helped to pick furniture and clothes for the trio, it was interesting seeing the trio eating rather small amounts of food by meal, the three of them together never ate more than half a bowl of rice for meal and that when they eat more than the normal, small pieces of meat, vegetables and other side dishes is enough for a rich meal for them.

At least once the hanagumi wondered how it would be living on that size when eating so little could satisfy them so much, Kanna had few dreams of having of that size and having lots of her favorite foods to eat. Kaho more than everyone else get really close of the three fairies, they played together making their days pass quickly and Sumire was thankful that the fairies could keep Kaho amused during the days. Sometime during the breakfast Benji and Reni join the others.

A couple hours after the breakfast the hanagumi and Benji are training individually or in pairs, Benji is teaching to Reni all the tricks of his energy attacks, Kanna and Marya are training together, Maria is with Orihime hitting targets either with bullets or spirit attacks, Iris is meditating in order to gain more control of her powers, Ogami and Sakura are practicing together and Kohran is working on the koubus.

May seventh 1927

Almost one week passed since Benji told to the hanagumi about the synthetic war, everyone is training daily wanting to get stronger to defeat Tokimi and her minions. They were all improving on a rather fast but steady rate. Kamas arrived with Benji's knife and a letter from Hanzo telling to Benji be more careful because the knife won't last much if he treats her badly.

Benji is tense and Reni knows it, but the brunette keeps the reason shut deeply on his mind. Reni supposes that the calm week is making his nervous but the truth is something different. The alarm blasted to life filling the halls, all the members of the defense force moves ready to action. Taking out some synthetics and other lizard aliens Tokimi's minions attack is fended off easily.

End of the chapter:

I want to apologize to everyone that is following this story, have been nearly two years with out an update, this story was in the backburner with many others, but now I am taking it out from the backburner.

I am ending the chapter a bit earlier than where I originally planned, this chapter ends exactly where I stopped writing so any changes of style that happened since I stopped writing this chapter won't appear here.


End file.
